A Certain Bizarre Raildex
by TristMB
Summary: In Academy City, where many students study here to achieve superhuman abilities called Esper Power. When the 3rd ranked Level 5 meets a certain misfortunate Zero. A story of science and magic will begin. (PartialGenderbend!AU) I do not own TMNI's IP. It is owned by Kazuma Kamachi and Dengeki Bunko Prints.
1. Prologue: A Different Start

**As of 2/10/2019: Edits are made to make the dialogue more natural and fixed grammatical errors. Misaki is now Makoto classmate rather than his underclass.**

 **A Certain Scientific Railgun**

 **A_Different_Start?**

* * *

 **July 14, 2015**

 **Academy City, District 7**

 **Earlier Morning**

Academy City,

also known as **Academy City of Science and Technology** , it is a landlocked sovereign city-state whose territory consists of a walled enclave within the Tokyo Metropolitan Employment Area.

As the city's name suggests, it is a city of several schools and institutions of higher learning from kindergarten to university level that is learned side-by-side along with the scientists who research on psychic powers and higher technology, the latter being one of the primary reasons for its establishment. It is the most advanced city in the world and its technology is said to be 20 to 30 years ahead of the world.

With a population of 2.3 million, 80% of which are students that undergo the Power Development Curriculum. An Esper's power is divided into 6 levels. Level 0 and Level 1 are Espers with little to no power, they make up the majority of students in Academy City. Level 2 has more power but isn't in any way useful. Level 3 to 4 are the gateway levels to have a better school-life in Academy City, most prestigious academies accept the students of these levels. And, finally Level 5 the epitome of Academy City's Power Development Curriculum, an Esper powerful enough to rival an army. Only 7 Level 5 exist in Academy City.

On a pedestrian overpass on District 7, there stood a teenager casually sitting on the railing on the overpass. He opened a can of Latte in his hand and took a swig of his coffee. A group of 7 thuggish looking characters approach the teen and surrounded him.

"Hey, doesn't that look like a dangerous situation?" a girl bystander said in a hushed voice to her male companion.

"We should call Judgement just in case." he discreetly said.

The two bystanders immediately left the overpass and the boy used his phone to call the nearest Judgement Branch.

"Hey, you punk what's the big idea hanging around in our **turf** , huh!?" the leader spat at the teenager.

The teen noticed the presence of the thugs, he jumped off the railing and he scanned the group.

He sighed.

"Good grief, never a dull moment in this city." he muttered under his breath.

"Hey, ghetto freaks do you have anything better to do than harassing a lone student; you guys are just an eyesore." the teen said in a bored tone.

The leader gritted his teeth and clenched his fist in anger. And, the others with him became more hostile towards the teen.

"What did you say, punk!" the leader said as swings his fist to the teen.

But, the teen easily sidestepped the punch and he used his knee to hit the thug in the stomach.

"Ugh!" he groaned as he fell to his knees.

"Sloppy." The teen said in a bored tone and kicked the thug in the ass, causing to fall on his face.

"What the! You'll pay for what did to, Aniki." said a guy in a group. He went for the teen and tried to attack him with a punch. But, the teen ducked under his punch and did an uppercut. His fist connected hard on his chin causing the thug to be rendered unconscious.

"Oh, just try me." the teen clicked his tongue.

His body emitting sparks of bluish-white electricity and the other thug grabbed their comrades. The group stepped away from the boy.

"Wait, that uniform don't tell me he's from..."

"Tokiwadai..." another thug finished.

The 2 thugs recognized the uniform the teen was wearing.

The teen in question had shoulder-length chestnut brown hair; his fringes covered his right forehead, and, his left fringes was pulled back behind his ear, which is only held by a simple black hair-clip. His eyes are dark hazel. We wore the Tokiwadai Male Uniform. He was 5'9 in height and a somewhat athletic build

"Oh, so you now finally realized, you people messed with the wrong Esper." the teen said in a threatening tone. The electricity he emitted was licking the tips of his hair causing it to stand up slightly.

The group ran away from the now known Tokiwadai student.

"Hey, don't be like that! I thought you guys would beat my ass." the teen taunted.

The teen sighed. "At least, entertain me will ya."

The thugs are still running from away from him and enter an alleyway below the overpass.

"Hmm, might as well." the teen said as he runs towards the same alleyway where the thugs escaped.

* * *

Right after the Tokiwadai student chased, after the thugs that tried to mug him. Another person appeared out of nowhere and landed on the overpass.

"Shirai Kuro here. According to a call, a group of thugs was spotted harassing a lone student here in the overpass." said by the male teen known as Shirai Kuro; his index finger is placed on an earpiece.

Kuro is a teen with tawny messy hair; his unkempt fringes is parted in the center revealing a small part of his forehead. His attire is the standard Tokiwadai uniform, underneath the sleeves of his dress shirt hides belts of pins in both sleeves. He wears a pair of black blucher shoes. He stands with the height of 5'9 and an impressive body-build.

Kuro scanned the area of the overpass and noticed circular scorch marks on the railings and brick floor of the overpass.

He put his fingers on the earpiece on his right ear.

"Uiharu-chan, could you look into the CCTV camera on alleyways near here?" Kuro asked in his com.

"Hai hai, Shirai Fuku Taichou (Vice Captain)." said a cheery voice knows as Uiharu on the other side of the com line.

"Take the alleyway on the right, Hmmm." Uiharu hummed.

"What's wrong Uiharu-chan?" Kuro asked.

"They seem to be 7 targets and 3 of them are already downed and, abandoned somewhere in the alleyway. It seems a high-level Esper is chasing them. The said Esper is currently chasing 3 of them and, the last one ditched the group." Uiharu explained.

"Okay, send me the coordinates of the deserter." Kuro requested.

"Understood, sending coordinates... Now." a clicking of keyboard keys is heard from the com-line.

Kuro's phone sounded a ringtone. He opened his glass-like phone and has shown a map of the nearby alleyway. The map shown 3 red dots are moving away from a single blue dot and a lone red dot is moving away from the general direction of the blue dot.

"Thanks, Uiharu-chan." Kuro said.

"No problem, Shirai Fuku Taichu."

Using his Teleportation, he teleported himself on top a building on the near the running deserter.

"Just what the hell was he!?" the deserter said in-between breaths.

"Crap, I should call the others we are in deep shit." the deserter muttered.

But his running was halted abruptly when he collided on another person that seemed to appear out nowhere. This caused him to fall on his back when he comes to, he realized he is bounded by a Judgement handcuffs that were locked on a metal pipe. To the thug, this took place nearly in an instant.

"Crap." he cursed.

"What the hell." he looked for his captor and, found another Tokiwadai student. But, this one had a Judgement badge on his right shoulder. Using his free hand he secretly tried to grab his phone to try and call more their gang.

"I am from Judgement. I, suggest you don't do anything drastic." Kuro said. He moved his fingers underneath his sleeves and suddenly the phone the thug was hiding was pierced in the center of its screen with a metal spike. The thug's sleeves were also pinned to the wall with the same spikes that broke his phone.

The spikes were about 9 cm in length, despite its small width is was durable enough to hold a man in place.

Kuro took a look at his glass-like phone.

"I'll deal with you later." Kuro said.

He made a dashed to the corner to his left. Once he stops once he reached the corner.

"I am a member of Judgement, coming in response to a call. Resistance is futile, allow us to take you under-" Kuro stopped mid-sentence.

Kuro was surprised by what he saw in front of him.

"E-eh?" Kuro stared dumbfounded at the scene in front of him.

The target he was pursuing was already subdued and, one of them was beaten up and the other two seems to be electrocuted smoke was emanating from their clothes. A lone figure of a Highschool boy stood over them.

"Hmmm." The teen noticed Kuroko's presences.

"Oh, Kuro?" he casually replied.

"Makoto?!" Kuro said in bewilderment.

* * *

After Kuro called in Anti-Skill reporting the 7 Skill-Out thugs and, reported to his partner, Uiharu Kazari of what happened and dismissed her. He was now scolding with the one who subdued the thugs and it was no other than. The #3 Level 5 'Railgun' and best friend/dorm mate, Misaka Makoto.

"Sheesh, Makoto how many times to do I have to tell you?!" Kuro asked.

"It's **our** tasked as Judgement to preserve the peace in Academy City."

"We can't have you picking fights like that." Kuro glared at the Electromaster.

"Is this information even sink into that thick skull of yours!?" Kuro scolded Makoto.

"Well, sorry. You'll just have to deal with it since they're the ones of who was picking a fight with me!" Makoto retorted.

"If students get violent without authorization..." A group of cleaning/security drone just passed by the pair.

"The authorities won't be happy, even with your Level 5 status." Kuro finished.

"Then you should have arrived at the scenes sooner, you're a Teleporter anyways." Makoto casually shrugged.

"That's not the point!" Kuroko argued.

As they walk they arrived at a certain park with a faulty vending machine.

"Seriously, this city totally fails to live up to its name. They might have tons of security systems everywhere, but many punks like them just keep appearing. I mean, they say the technology is great and all, but..." Misaka stopped his rant.

"Huh, Mako... Eh?" Kuro realized what his friend was about to do.

"It's all **FAILURES**!" Makoto shouted and did an impressive roundhouse kick on a certain vending machine, causing a can to fall from loose hinges of the vending machine.

Kuro cringed to what his best friend just did. He himself face-palmed and internally screamed.

"It doesn't affect our lives in the slightest..." Makoto aloofly said as he opened the can.

Kuro calms himself down and, collected himself.

"Makoto, why must you be like this." Kuro said in an annoyed voice.

"Oh lucky, I got my favorite coffee drink." Makoto cheered as he took a swig of his can of coffee.

The screeches of the siren of the cleaning drones were heard by the two Tokiwadai student. Kuroko reacted quickly, he grabbed Makoto right arm where he was holding his coffee can. and teleported themselves on top of a nearby building.

"Failure detected in vending machine 7115. Suspected vandalism..." the robotic voice of the cleaning drones concluded.

"Oh you got be kidding me, you ruined my vest!" Makoto complained about his vest that is soiled in coffee.

"Just suck it up, you should think twice before acting so hastily, serves you right." Kuro said with false contempt.

Kuro checked his phone.

"Ah, we've gotta hurry! We're about to be late! We've got a System Scan today." Kuro said.

"Ah, crap! Heck, no time to complain." Makoto said as he removed his vest and shirt leaving him only with his white sleeveless undershirt on. Said article of clothing was stuffed in his bag.

"Let's go!" Makoto said.

Kuro nodded and he placed his hand on Makoto's shoulder. Kuroko teleported themselves towards the direction of their school.

* * *

 **Tokiwadai Academy, District 7**

 **Noon**

Tokiwadai Academy,

a once former all-girls school, Tokiwadai Academy is one of the five most prestigious learning institutions in Academy City. 5 years ago, Tokiwadai and other school's from the School Garden Circle had enrollment rates at its all-time low. To prevent the shut-down of the schools. Director Unabara and other School Directors allow the enrollment of male students. As of right now, Tokiwadai Academy is a Co-Ed School that teaches student both the Power Development Curriculum Program and proper etiquette that is widely known across the world.

Kuro and Makoto landed in front of Tokiwadai's gates. The two teens were almost late, but they arrived in a nick of time.

"Kuro, I'll just go ahead to the Director's office for my System Scan." Makoto said to his friends. Kuroko only nodded and he left for his special System Scan in the West Building of Tokiwadai.

As Makoto walked the European-esque hall of Tokiwadai, he prayed that he didn't meet a certain Mental Out. But, lo and behold, a certain blonde was waiting for him in the halls near the entrance of the Main Building.

The person Makoto was referring to was no other than the 'Queen of Tokiwadai' or Shokuhou Misaki.

Misaki was a classmate of Makoto in Tokiwadai. Misaki has a cute face that complimented her long blonde hair that reached her back and porcelain-like skin. Her eyes are golden and her irises appear to be white stars. She wears the Tokiwadai Female Uniform. Her hands were covered with white gloves that have intricate embroidery on its tips. She carries a white purse with a pink star and other cutesy accessories that clustered her purse. She was petite and only stood at Makoto's chest.

"Shit..." Makoto cursed under his breath.

"My my, you know it's bad to keep a lady waiting, Makoto~kyun❤" the starry-eyed girl cooed.

Makoto just grumbled in response.

Misaki noticed Makoto's state of dress and responded with.

"Oh my, Thank you for the treat my king~ Are you, perhaps going to take me to somewhere private, where we could indulge ourselves." Misaki said as she put her fingers on her lips in a suggestive manner.

Makoto cringed and immediately walked away from the fellow Level 5. But, her clique or in Makoto's terms her puppets blocked his path. The blockade of girls in front of Makoto all had the same starry eyes of Misaki's, that signify her control on others.

"What do you want Shokuhou, you know we're needed to be in the Director's Office for our Level 5 System Scan." Makoto was emitting electricity from his fringes, trying to intimidate the small girl.

Misaki just giggles. And, Makoto just gritted his teeth even more.

"Oh, you want to meet up with those bore of a scientist, for some pointless System Scans? You know you can elope with me and enjoy our 'alone time'." Misaki said in a sultry tone.

"I have no time for your games, Shokuhou." Makoto said as he used his power to magnetized the soles of his shoes. He used to chance to run on the lockers on the side of halls.

"Ah~ Makoto~kun you would rather leave this cute angel for some boring scientist, how scandalous." Misaki said in a cutesy voice.

But, Makoto just ignored the girl's annoying antics, and he immediately made a beeline for the Director Office.

"Please, wait for me my King~" Misaki pleaded as chased after her 'King'.

Misaki had already released control of the people she controlled through her power 'Mental Out' (Misaki insisted on calling it the Doki~ Doki~ Love Control). All the victims of Misaki's control are left dazed and confused.

"Fukou Da!" Makoto shouted for no reason.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Sakugawa Middle School**

"ACHOO!" A girl with messy hair that's tied in a ponytail sneezed.

"Why, do I feel a great burden of misfortune was lifted from me." The girl looked at her right arm.

But, she slipped on a tennis ball. And a teacher accidentally drops the paper she was carrying and, it buried the poor girl under a heap of papers.

"Maybe not... Fukou da." the girl muttered, as though it was the most normal thing to say in this situation.

 **End**


	2. Chapter 1: Imagine Breaker

**Chapter 1: A Certain Illusion Killing Girl**

 **A_Certain_Spark_And_Illusion_Meet**

* * *

 **Tokiwadai Sports Area**

The area was a massive area for P.E. Tokiwadai's sports area have many facilities that accommodate all kinds of sports. But, the area is used for today's System Scan. Only Teleport, Telekinesis, and Elemental type Esper used the Ball Throwing Area.

Kuro was one of the few rare Teleporters in Academy City. His task was simple, teleport a 150kg safe over a specified mark 80m away. By simple, it meant he will calculate all variables such as weight and distance with the complex 11th Dimension Formula. To make the safe move ignoring the 3rd dimension.

Kuro changed into a P.E uniform, which consisted a white t-shirt that had maroon edges on the collar and sleeves; Tokiwadai emblem is embedded on the left breast. His bottom consist a maroon short that reached over the knees; it has a white line on the sides. And rubber shoes and white socks.

The System Scan officials gave Kuro their go sign.

Kuro put his hand on the 150kg safe and teleported it 40 meters above the mark. Once, the safe fell on the mark the officials goes to the safe and they calculated it's accuracy to the specified mark.

"The record is 78m and 23cm. You were off from the specified mark by 54cm. Your overall evaluation is Level 4." the officials concluded.

Kuro sighed.

"Man, I'm not performing at my best... Must be because of that Judgement work yesterday." Kuro stretched his arms as it felt sore since yesterday. Well, he did fight a group of Skill-Out and one of them got a good hit on his sides. Sloppy was the term he would use, for allowing himself to be hit by some thug.

'Uiharu, did treat that bruise.' Kuro's face slightly flustered when he remembered that awkward afternoon.

A haughty laughter was heard by Kuro. He glanced to find the source of the noise. Only, to find the new first-year middle school transfer student, Kongou Mitsuko.

Kongou Mitsuko had long black hair that is flanked by two fringes of her black hair which is rather long and kept neatly. She wears the Tokiwadai girls P.E which the same shirt as the males, but sleeveless and wore maroon shorts that reached her thighs.

"You have a bleak future ahead of you if you have to rely on excuses like that, Shirai Kuro-senpai."

"Kongou Mitsuko..." Kuroko looked at the girl with calm but angry expression.

"Your kouhai will reach Level 5, before you at this rate, Senpai." Mitsuko boasted.

"..." Kuro just stays silent, he would rather not aggravate the Aero Hand girl.

"You know, I've never liked you, to begin with. You're awfully aloof for a 1st Year (Highschool). Do you, understand you're completely hopeless, Shirai-senpai." Mitsuko mocked.

"When I become the Ace of Tokiwadai- Aggh!" Mitsuko's rant was abruptly interrupted, by a strong shockwave along with a strong boom. This caused Mitsuko to fall on her butt.

A group of people murmured among saying the along the lines of "Woah, now that's a strong explosion!" "Was that Misaka-senpai? Just now?"

"What was that?" Mitsuko asked in confusion.

"Maybe you don't know about it, since you just transferred in this year, but... **Tokiwadai's Ace** is having his abilities checked in the pool right now."

Another explosion occurred in the general direction of Olympic-sized pools and a large amount of water was sent upwards.

"He has so much destructive power that he could level the whole school, that's why they need to use the pool water as a shock dampener." Kuro explained.

Another explosion resounded across Tokiwadai's campus.

Kuro sent a cold glare at Mitsuko.

"Do you think you're ready to take that blast directly?" Kuro asked in a cold voice.

Mitsuko shuddered in fear to what her senior just said. Thinking what kind of a monster the #3 is.

* * *

 **Tokiwadai Pool Area**

Makoto stood a good 20m away from the pool. The pool's water moved back and further due to the force of Makoto's Railgun.

Makoto is wearing the same P.E uniform as Kuro.

His hair was soaking wet as well his shirt; which became transparent. But he didn't care about the damp feeling of the cloth sticking to his skin.

"The record for initial shell speed is 1300m/s. Firing rate, 8 shots per minute. Hit distribution, 18.9mm. Your overall evaluation is Level 5." The officials concluded.

Makoto looked at arcade tokens at hand and flicked them upwards, catching it as it falls.

Once, the official dismissed him, he headed straight to the exit of the pool area. But a blockade of girls blocked the exit of the pool area. However, before Makoto could jump over them. A small figure hugged her arm around him. He felt something soft was rubbing on his back.

When Makoto turned back to see who was hugging him. He was met by Misaki, beaming a cute smile at him. Makoto just scowled at her.

Misaki is wearing a navy blue one-piece swimsuit (The one she wore on Mental Out Arc).

"What.. Do.. You.. **Want**..." Makoto practically growled.

"Well, I am done doing these boring System Scan and so are you. Sooo~"

"So what, I have plans today leave me alone." Makoto hissed as he tried to pry off the small girl off him.

"Mooou~ Why not spend some time with me~ I want you to fire your _Railgun_ in me~" Misaki whispered in a sultry tone in Makoto's ear.

Makoto felt a chill on his spine as Misaki trailed her slender finger on his chest. Her finger slowly got lower...

And, lower...

And, lower...

" **S-STOP!** " Makoto shouted his face was red as a tomato. He didn't realize he released a small electric discharge on his body, causing Misaki to be electrocuted.

"Kyah~" Misaki moaned as she fell backward, instead of a pained expression. She had an ecstatic expression. She honestly enjoyed the electric shock.

"Ah~ Makoto~kyun Ah~ Your love whips is coursing inside of me~" Misaki moaned some more.

"M-Makoto..." Kuro stood in front of the entrance of the pool. Makoto panted heavily and Shokuhou was spasming with a blissful expression.

"Kuro?! It's not what you think!" Makoto said as he fought a blush from forming.

"I see, I understand... You want an escaped, Makoto?" Kuro offered.

"Yes!" Makoto immediately grabbed Kuro's shoulder.

Misaki noticed the other male's presence.

"Makoto!? You cheater why would you leave me, a beautiful maiden who offers her heart and body for you. For a man-" Misaki rant was cut off by Makoto vanishing with Kuro.

"Drats." She chewed on one of her remotes with an annoyed expression.

"Well, there will be always the next time, my King~" Misaki licked her lips provocatively. She clicked the power button on the remote she was holding and it ended her control on the girl's of her clique that she brought.

* * *

 **Tokiwadai Male Shower Room**

Makoto and Kuro arrived at the entrance the Locker Room of the Male Shower Room. Makoto was exhaling heavily as if he run around the Soccer field seven times. The boys that were going to the showers just ignored the pair like it's a normal occurrence.

"Hey, are you alright there, Makoto." Kuro asked in concern.

"I just need a breather." Makoto said in-between breaths.

"Okay... It gotta suck to have an obsessive fangirl." Kuro sarcastically said.

"Fuck you." Makoto cursed.

"Yeah, yeah, I will go to the showers just follow up, okay." Kuro shrugged and left Makoto.

After Makoto calmed himself he proceeded to the shower room.

* * *

 **Sakugawa Middle School**

The students of Sakugawa Middle School were dismissed early since during System Scans the student of Academy City is given a half-day schedule. As groups of student poured out from Sakugawa's gates.

A certain misfortunate girl held her head low. Why you asked, it was because of her pathetically lowest of the low scores in the System Scan. This was, Kamijou Touka.

Touka had dull blue eyes and her black messy long hair was tied in a ponytail. She isn't ugly but she doesn't have any remarkable feature other than her messy hair. Her attire consisted a white short-sleeved sailor uniform and a black skirt that reached below the knees; she wore white short underneath her skirt. She has a height of 5'2 and had an average body figure, but she leans more to the petite side.

(I, Kamijou Touka a misfortunate middle school girl, suffers from a bad life as a Level 0 and did I forgot to say I was misfortunate? Just this morning my Air Conditioner broke down, instead of cooling the room it turned my room into a boiling mess; furthermore, summer is coming up soon. My Refrigerator decided to kill itself around midnight; if I had to guess. The fridge turned into a cemetery of my last week's groceries. On my way to school, a cleaning robot malfunctioned causing it collide to me head-on this also cause the contents of my bag to be spilled to the ground. To add insult to injury, the tin can decide to devour my homework. Never a day has passed me by without experiencing one or two misfortunes.)

Kamijou Touka, in her monologue, didn't realize she was in a certain park in District 7.

"Fukou da." Touka muttered as she lowered her head out of despair.

"Touka-senpai?" Touka heard a cute voice. She tried to find the source of the voice and found, Uiharu Kazakari.

Uiharu Kazari is a small girl that has golden brown eyes and short black hair that is adorned by a flowery headband. She wears the same Sakugawa uniform as Touka's.

"Uiharu-san? How was your System Scan." Touka asked the flowery headband girl.

"It's still the usual, Level 1 nothing new. Sensei said that 'What's the use of the flowers on your head which is in full bloom. But, you're Level isn't.' How about you, Senpai?" Uiharu said.

Touka raised the paper of her System Scan result.

"I'm still a Level 0." Touka said.

"Oh, cheer up, Senpai there's always a next." Uiharu comforted the older girl.

"It's fine, I think my misfortune won't allow me to have a good day. But, thanks anyways." Touka reassured.

A figure of a girl slowly crept it's way towards Uiharu, once she got close enough.

"U-I-HARUNNN~ "

Uiharu felt a breeze under her skirt, as soon she realizes her had skirt flown upwards.

"EHHH!" Uiharu's face went many shades red.

"Ah, pink with white polka dots today." the girl said.

Uiharu did harmless punches on the girl.

"What are you doing to me, Saten-san!?"

Saten just smiled at Uiharu, while shrugging off her punches.

Saten Ruiko is a girl with blue eyes and long black hair with a small white flower pin on the left side of her hair. Her attire is the Sakugawa uniform. She is as tall as Touka.

"Come on, you don't need to be so polite with me. We're classmates, right? Perhaps, I should do it again to strengthen our bonds?" Saten suggested.

Uiharu just sighed.

"You're so mean." she whined.

"Sorry, sorry, I went too far. Wanna see mine." Saten said as she slightly lifted her skirt.

Uiharu pouted, "Geez, Saten-san why me and not Touka-senpai."

"Senpai no fun she always wears those unattractive shorts, she'll never snag herself a boyfriend." Saten said

"Hey, I that resent Ruiko-san though contrary to popular belief I quite famous among guys and girls."

"Oh, Touka-senpai didn't see you there. Well, it's that you act too tomboyish and strangely enough you're timid and meek." Saten greeted her senior.

"Anyways, what's up with you? You seem to be in high spirit today." Touka asked her underclassman.

She rummaged something from her bag.

"Guess what... I became a Level 1!" Saten squealed in delight, as she flaunted her System Scan results on their faces.

"Finally, after years of hardship, I finally achieved what I always wanted. An Ability of my own."

"Ruiko-san congratulations." Touka congratulated her.

"Anyways, what's your Esper ability?" Uiharu asked.

"It's something called... Aeromaster... I think? Here." Ruiko crouched down and grabbed some dust and leaves. After, a little while the air around the dust and leaves began to swirl. Saten formed a slow-moving twister in her hands.

"Wow!" both Uiharu and Touka cheer and they began clapping their hands, from Saten's demonstration.

Saten stopped her demonstration and began scratching the back of her head.

"Hey, don't patronize me, I can just create weak breezes and, there not strong enough to lift skirts yet." Saten sheepishly said.

"Hey! What are you planning to do with that power!?" Uiharu spoke up.

"Well, it's more convenient to use the power, rather than doing it myself." Saten smugly grinned.

"Why, do you do this to me."

"Well, it's because you're so goshdarn cute." Saten wrapped Uiharu in a small embrace.

Touka just giggled at the two 1st years.

"Well, sorry to interrupt, but do you guys have any plans for today?" Touka asked the two.

"I am, going to buy Hitotsui Hajime's new album, even though I downloaded the pre-release on a stream yesterday. You can't call yourself a fan unless you buy the premium goods. And, maybe a party with Senpai and Uiharu later." Saten grabbed her smartphone and earphone, from her bag.

'I do think that Hitotsui Hajime is shallow and too mainstream, though.' Touka thought.

"How about you, Uiharu you got plans today?" Touka asked her junior.

"Yeah... I have plans with Shirai-senpai today." a slight pink adorned Uiharu's cheeks.

"By Shirai-senpai, you mean the Vice-Captain Shirai Kuro of Judgement. The Vanishing Demon Shirai?" Saten looked suspiciously at Uiharu.

"You got a hot date with Vice-Captain Shirai, nice one Uiharu-chan. I knew you'd get a hot stud like him." Touka did a thumbs up, as she teased the small girl.

"NO! We're nothing like that. He is a refined gentleman and me, I am just a commoner compared to the other Ojou-samas of Tokiwadai." Uiharu said as she was sad about something.

"Hey, don't take yourself too lightly, Uiharu. You're loads of cute and no man could ever resist your charms, Uiharun~" Saten tried to point out Uiharu's pros.

"That's not the point!"

"Well, He's finally gonna let me meet Misaka-san! After I've begged him so much! Misaka Makoto-san, the ace of Tokiwadai and one of the only Level 5s in the city! I'm gonna finally met him." Uiharu ranted, her eyes were practically sparkling.

"A Level 5 from Tokiwadai, huh?" Touka looked at Uiharu with interest, at her mention of a Level 5. Meanwhile, Saten had a sour look on his face.

"Isn't he just another one of those elitist shits, who look down on everyone else and think their own ability is better?" Saten said in a deadpan voice.

Even though, Saten Ruiko was now a Leveled Esper. She still felt resentment to High Leveled Espers, she always found them bully weaker Esper such as Level 0 and 1.

"He's not like that..." Uiharu softly retorted.

"All of them just laugh at people with crappier abilities and people with no ability at all. They're so annoying." Saten said in an annoyed tone.

"And he's an Ouji-sama from Tokiwadai, right?" Saten said with spite. ( **TMB: I don't really know if this is the male counterpart of Ojou-sama, since Ouji means prince or from royalty**. **Please, correct me in this.** )

Touka had a worried expression on her face, but she decided to remain silent. However, she does believe that some High Leveled Espers abuse their power, but she still believes that some other were using it for good like Judgement.

"No, Ojou-sama and Ouji-sama is the best! He's the best because he's an Ouji-sama!" Uiharu said.

"Man, you're one of those people who think celebrities are great just because they're famous, huh." Saten had a bored expression on her face.

"N-not at all." Uiharu argued.

"By the way, I'm from Nishikasai, so that has nothing to do with it."

"I know, you guys should come along too. This is a great chance."

"Eh! But, I'm not..." But before Saten could argue, she was interrupted.

"Don't worry!" Uiharu grabbed Saten's arm.

"Don't worry about what?!" Saten asked.

Uiharu just dragged Saten.

"H-hey..." Saten complained.

"You too, Touka-senpai. You don't get a chance like this every day!"

"Sure. I've got nothing to do today and, sales for groceries is until next week. So, I won't mind coming along."

"Okay! Let's go." Uiharu shouted full with enthusiasm.

"Hey, wait a minute let me walk." But Saten's complaint fell on deaf ears and, Uiharu just kept dragging her.

Touka rolled her eyes and had a small smile on her lips.

The three middle schooler left the park with Uiharu dragging Saten, and with Touka followed suite.

* * *

 **District 7's Joseph's Coffee and Restaurant**

 **Noon**

The family restaurant has a few customer since the school's of Academy City dismissed classes not that long ago. A female waiter of Joseph's carried a plastic tray containing to a cup of coffee and condiments, such as cream and sugar. The waiter stopped in front of a table that is occupied by two high school students from Tokiwadai. It was Misaka Makoto and Shirai Kuro.

"Here's your order, is that all?" The female waiter laid the order on the table.

Kuro nodded.

The female waiter left and did her other duties in the restaurant.

Kuro grabbed the cup of coffee and added his preferred mixed of cream and sugar. He, then stirred the black coffee, until the black liquid turned into a light brown.

"Anyways, I want you to meet a fan of yours." Kuro sips the scalding coffee he ordered.

"A fan of mine?" Misaka scowled slightly, he didn't like the notion of meeting his fans.

"Yes, a girl who's been serving as my support in squad 177th of Judgement for a year now." Kuro took another sip of his coffee.

"She keeps telling me about how much she wants to meet you."

Makoto sighed exasperatedly.

"Now, I know you find the actions of your fangirls disgusting. Come on, in our mailbox last month, among all your fan-mails. One fan-mail contained a pair panties in it and, I am pretty sure those came from, Shokuhou-san." Kuro chuckled.

"Wanna die, I will char your skin like your name!" Makoto darkly glared at his best friend. Small sparks of electricity began emitting from his bangs.

"Now, now, Makoto I was just joking." Kuro raised his hands in defense.

"Well, Uiharu is a nice, polite girl; Furthermore, she's one of the few people. I would consider my friend." Kuro settled his cup of coffee on the table.

Grabbed a notepad on from his bag.

"Oh, and of course. In order to keep your anger levels in the minimum, I've prepared a schedule for today-" Before Kuro knew it, his notepad was now burned to pieces. Makoto's right hand just send enough electricity to burn the notepad in question. A few customers noticed the display of Esper Power, but they pay no heed to it.

"Don't give me that crap, what are you, my manager?!" Makoto just clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"You know you're reckless most of the time, Makoto." Kuro dusted off the ash in his clothes.

"But, well... I guess I'll have to go along with it if she's a friend of yours." Makoto rested her chin on his hands while looking outside.

Kuro looked surprised by Makoto's change of heart.

He smiled and continued to drink his coffee.

"Vice-Captain Shirai." Kuro looks to find the source of the voice and found three middle-school girls. It was Uiharu, Touka and, another girl Kuro didn't know.

Makoto looked at the three girls. Suddenly, out of impulse, he shot a spear of bluish-white electricity on a certain girl, It was Touka Kamijou.

"!"

Touka reacted quickly. She immediately stood in front of Uiharu and Saten, she brought her right hand to block the attack. Instead of being electrocuted by Makoto's attack. A sound of shattering glass resounded in the family restaurant, as a mask of smoke, covered the girl's figure.

After the smoke clears, it was shown that Touka remained unscathed.

"Touka-senpai, are okay?" Saten asked in concern.

"Makoto! What has gotten into you!" Kuro was livid because his best friend just tried to attack Touka.

"Why!? Is she here!" Makoto accusingly pointed his index finger towards Touka.

"B-biri-biri?" Touka eyes widen seeing the familiar face of the Level 5 Railgun.

"You!" Makoto's sharp glare was sent at, Touka. He emitted more electricity.

Touka a defensive stance and a prepared for another attack from Makoto.

"Calm down, Makoto!" Kuro chastised Makoto.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your lover's quarrel, but you're disturbing the other customers..." a female waiter said to the group.

"I am not his/her boyfriend/girlfriend!" they both shouted, though Touka stuttered and blushed heavily.

All of the customers in the restaurant looked and gathered around the commotion that the Level 5 caused.

"Fukou da." she said silently.

After, being escorted out of Joseph's, Kuro hit Makoto hard in the head.

"Ow! hat was that for!?" Makoto complained as he held where his head was hit.

"That's for irresponsible use of your powers in public, especially on a member of Judgement. I would have detained you on a Judgement Branch if you weren't my friend" Kuro scolded.

"Now, apologize to Touka." Kuro crossed his arm over his chest.

"Umm, Vice-Captain that's unnecessary. It's fine, I am not that hurt." Touka reasoned.

"That's not the point, as a member of Judgement, you should know it's wrong to attack someone. Even if you have that pesky right hand of yours."

Makoto looked at Touka's right-hand with curiosity.

'What about her right hand?' Makoto asked himself.

"I'm waiting, Makoto." Kuro said as he tapped his feet impatiently.

Makoto gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Tch, fine I am sorry dammit!" Makoto refused to make eye-contact with Touka.

Touka awkwardly scratched her cheeks.

"No, it's fine really this happen often. Biri- I mean Misaka-san always tried to fight me in the past 2 months I didn't know his name back then, even his level." Touka sheepishly scratched the back of her head.

"Months ago! Touka why didn't you report this to me. Don't encourage him to fight middle school girls! Touka, you're a member of Judgement, you of all people should know this."

"Sorry, I didn't find it necessary he did rescue some girls being harass by Skill-Out, so I let him off the hook. However, he did try to attack me, I don't know why, though."

Kuro sighed in disappointment.

"Well, I guess that's the best apology I could get out from you, Makoto."

"The hell that's supposed mean."

(I knew this would happen.) Saten whispered to Uiharu.

(Shush, I didn't know he would do that to Touka-senpai.) Uiharu answered back.

"That aside, please allow me to introduce you." Kuro gestured his hand towards the three girls.

"This is Uiharu Kazari, a 1st year at Sakugawa middle school. Uiharu excels at anything computer related."

"N-nice to meet you." Uiharu bashfully said.

"The one you attacked earlier is Kamijou Touka, a 2nd year from the same school. She's also from same Judgement branch as me; One of the best field member I have..."

Makoto scowled at the mention of the events earlier.

"H-hey, it's nice to meet you I guess." Touka awkwardly said.

'Senpai, you really needs to stop acting like a docile cat. Sure it's cute in all, but it would make her an easy target.' Saten thought silently.

"And you are..." Kuro gestured towards Saten.

Saten put her hands on the back of his head and smiled.

"Cheers. I'm Saten Ruiko, Uiharu's classmate, I just tagged along with them." Saten casually introduced herself, but she gave Makoto the stink-eye. But, he just disregarded it.

"Uiharu-san, Saten-san and... Kamijou-san. I'm Misaka Makoto, nice to meet you. I guess." Makoto said with a bored tone.

"At least, make it convincing. I don't want them to think, your some kind of sick delinquent who attacks middle school girl on a daily basis." Kuro scolded.

"Shut up."

"Well... There's no point in staying here, so why don't we go to the arcades?" Makoto suggested.

"Eh?" the three girls looked at Makoto.

"The arcades, huh?" Saten and Touka said as they looked at each other in disbelief. Meanwhile, Uiharu's thought process stopped.

"The a-arcade?." Uiharu reluctantly said.

"I got no problems with the Arcades." Saten shrugged.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Makoto.

"Hey, Kuro let's go." Makoto said as he began walking to the direction of the underground mall, Seventh Mist.

Kuro sighed and, just followed Makoto. The Sakugawa Trio followed as well.

"Geez, Makoto your hobbies makes your image of a delinquent even more apparent."

"Oh, just shut up."

As they walk towards Seventh Mist. A girl wearing a red apron was giving out flyers to people. Touka noticed the girl, she gave her a flyer and Touka accepted it. The flyer is about newly opened crepe shop at Fureai Plaza giving the first 100 customers a limited edition, Gentleman Gekota. She stared intently at the flyer ignored Saten and Uiharu's banter.

"He doesn't act like a gentleman at all, does he?" Saten said behind the back of the Railgun.

"He doesn't look down at us, either." Uiharu added.

"Oh, what's that, Senpai?" Saten looked at the flyer that Touka was holding.

"Look it's a new a new crepe store, and they're giving away free Gekota keychains for the 1st 100 customers. " Touka said with childish glee.

"Oh, that weird frog mascot that children like."

"Hey, Gekota is not weird! He's cute. I know, we should go to the crepe shop before-" Touka accidentally runs onto Makoto's back, causing her to squeak in surprise.

"S-sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going-"

"Wanna go there?" Makoto asked, as his sharp hazel orbs met round blues ones.

"Huh?" Touka stared dumbfounded at Makoto.

"What are you deaf?! I said, do you want to go there, the crepe shop!" Makoto he shouted in an annoyed voice.

"Y-yes!" Touka stuttered, she immediately covered her mouth and began blushing.

"Then, let's go there." Makoto took the flyer out of Touka's hands and began walking towards the newly opened crepe shop.

Touka blinked twice. But, she didn't question his behaviour and just followed Makoto.

"What's wrong with him? He isn't even remotely gentle to be a gentleman." Saten sending a sour look at Makoto.

"Hey, Saten!"

"Well, that's just how he really is. He might be the rudest and aggressive person, I ever met. Though, he is kind and caring in his own unique way." Kuro said.

Saten found a new understanding to Makoto, but she still doesn't like him yet. But, they all decided to go the new crepe shop.

* * *

 **Fureai Plaza**

Once, they arrived at the venue of the newly opened crepe store, they found a pink giant van on the side of the plaza. They didn't expect to have so many people from students, adults, and children in the area. The tables of the crepe store were all occupied and some benches nearby were also occupied. The 5 of them stood in the long line to the crepe shop with Makoto in the front.

"Woah, there's a lot of people here." Saten looked around.

"Why are there so many kids here?" Uiharu noticed all the kids that were scattered around the area, they don't seem to be students from Academy City.

"We're taking a one hour break! Please don't wander off too far!" announced by a female tour guide.

"Bad timing, Fukou Da." Touka muttered to herself.

"Then, I'll secure a bench for the 5 of us." Kuro said.

"Oh, I'll come too, Shirai-senpai."

"Me too."

"Touka-senpai, please order for us." Saten said, as she, Uiharu and Kuro left to find a bench.

"I'll pay up later!" Kuro said back as he left with the two girls.

"Hey, wait! Tch, jackass."

Makoto stood in front of the line and Touka was standing behind him. The black haired girl kept tapping her feet impatiently, as she chewed on the nails on her thumb.

"Hey, idiot do you want to change places."

"H-huh." Maybe it was Makoto's poor choice of words, but Touka yet again found herself staring at Makoto's sharp eyes.

"No, no, I don't mind waiting in line." Touka frantically waved her hands.

"Tch, you couldn't have said that earlier." Makoto scowled.

Touka just stayed silent, lest she wants to irk Makoto's ire.

The line of people lessened until it reached Makoto. He ordered 5 crepes of different flavours.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." the counter girl gave Makoto 5 crepes. The crepes thin enough to let his carry them all.

She ducked under the counter when she stood up in her hands was a Gentleman Gekota keychain.

"Here you are. This is the last one." the counter girl said.

"Sure whatever." Makoto said with no interest whatsoever.

Touka had an unreadable emotion on her face. Her eyes were darting back and forth from Makoto and the keychain.

Makoto looked at the Gekota keychain at hand, then at Touka.

Makoto chuckled, as he thought of an idea.

"Hey, you want this right?"

"Yes, would you kindly give it to me? I doubt you'd want a Gekota as your keychain." Touka said with a bit of awkwardness.

"No." he flatly answered.

"What? Why?" Touka looked distressed.

Makoto smirked, he seemed to be amused by Touka's reaction.

"How about this, I'll give you this. If you go out with me tomorrow." Makoto said as he spun the keychain on his index finger casually.

Touka's face immediately exploded into a crimson blush.

"W-what! Aren't we skip too many steps here? I mean, I just knew your name minutes ago. What can kind of flag did I trigger to get this event." Touka covered her cheek with both of her hands.

Makoto smirk never left his face.

"So, no deal? You know I could just give this frog to some random kid." Makoto said with a playful tone.

Touka mouth hung agape. She was having a mental breakdown, Touka contemplated with her choices.

"F-fine, I'll do as you say, so please can I have Gekota now?" Touka bashfully said.

Makoto chuckled once more, he tossed the keychain towards Touka. She fumbled around as she was trying to catch the keychain, finally landed on her palm.

"After classes at the Underground Mall, don't be late okay." He casually said as strolled along to find Kuro and the others.

Touka stared at him dumbfounded.

She sighed.

"What had I gotten myself into now? Fukou da..." Touka muttered.

Kuro, Uiharu, and Saten were watching the scene unfolds, even without knowing what they were talking about, they knew what it implied based on Touka's reaction.

"Shirai-senpai, what do you think they were talking about?." Saten asked.

Shirai gave Saten a side-long glance and answered.

"Knowing his competitive streak he might ask Touka out, to fight him in some secluded area." Kuro grimaced at the thought.

"Isn't that dangerous? I mean a guy and a girl alone in a secluded place, many things could happen." Saten worry seems to overtake her.

"Rest assured, Makoto wouldn't touch Touka in anyways sexual, he has already plenty of that. And I trust Touka to beat some sense into him." Kuro casually shrugged.

"Eh?" Saten and Uiharu looked at Kuro.

"Does that mean..."

"Misaka already has a girlfriend?" Uiharu finished.

Kuro snickered.

"Nope, not in the slightly."

"Well, he has a legion of fangirls, and Mental Out or #5 is his biggest fangirl of them all, she also molests him every other day in the week much to his dismay."

"What?!" Uiharu image of #3 completely broke apart.

"Seriously, Uiharu I told you he isn't some gentleman like the ones you see on television. I warned you and you wouldn't listen to me. For this, I will punish you." Kuro smirked, as his hands began tickling Uiharu's sides.

Uiharu giggles from Kuroko's tickling. She tried to fend off Kuroko's hands, but she lacks the strength to stop Kuroko.

"Hahaha, Stahp! Hahaha, Pwease." Uiharu's eyes were watering from laughing.

"Ummm, do you guys to this often?" Saten asked with an estranged face.

"Somewhat, I do this to Uiharu at the Branch Office, if she did something wrong or I need to vent out stress." Kuroko stopped tickling the girl.

Uiharu wiped the tears of eyes, and she began pouting at Kuro.

"Shirai-senpai you're always mean to me."

"You're like a small animal, Uiharu. So it's hard to resist not to tickle you."

'Man, I can't keep up with Uiharu's friends.' Saten thought to herself.

Makoto whistled cheerfully as he made his way towards the bench where Kuro, Uiharu, and Saten are sitting. He gave them their own respective crepes. The group talked about random things such as school life, studies, and hobbies, as they ate at their crepes. Saten judged Makoto's personality he seems to be a lot friendlier when he isn't pissed or grumpy. And, he even eagerly offered a bite of his crepe to everyone, but all of them rejected it, he seemed to be disappointed by the rejection.

"Misaka-senpai is a lot friendlier than he seems. Even though he isn't the gentleman I envisioned." Uiharu said to Saten.

"I wonder..." Saten glanced at Makoto.

The two of them were sitting on the bench, while the other 3 we're playing with the children in the area. Though, Makoto reluctantly played with the children, as oppose to Kuro and Touka that seems to be natural at dealing with children.

Makoto seems to be giving two girls a horse-ride on his back. Kuro and Touka were snickering at Makoto's disposition. Saten and Uiharu giggled at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Huh?" Uiharu noticed something odd about the bank across the street.

"What is it Uiharu?" Saten asked.

"That's the bank over there. Why do they have the anti-burglary shutters drawn during daytime?"

As Saten looked across the street. The shutters of the Bank began to deform the whirling of metal of was heard, in the next moment, a loud explosion occurred. As shrapnel of metal littered the streets ahead, luckily no one was on the road at the time.

Makoto looked at the bank across with a serious expression, he put down the girls lead them to their guardians.

Touka and Kuro responded quickly both of them equipped their Judgement armbands and vaulted over the fences behind the benches.

"W-what was that?" Saten as she seemed to be dazed by the loud explosion.

"Uiharu, report to Anti-Skills and check for any civilian casualties, ASAP!" Kuro ordered.

"Yes, sir." Uiharu immediately rummaged her bag to find her phone.

"Touka back me up with the situation." Touka nodded in response.

"Kuro!" Makoto shouted.

"That's a no, Makoto." Kuro looking back at his friend.

"It's Judgement's job to maintain order in Academy City. So please could you behave yourself this time?" Kuro asked with a faint smile.

Makoto sighed. "Fine."

"Yes, that's right. There's a robbery at the bank in Fureai Plaza in the 7th Academic Block. We're asking for the deployment of Anti-Skill here." Uiharu reported on her phone.

The bank's entrance was filled smoke and what emerges from the smoke was 3 thuggish looking character. What all they're wearing black leather jackets and only a white cloth covering their faces. They were all carrying black bags that is filled with money.

"Don't mess around! We have to hurry or else..."

"Stop, right there!" Touka shouted as she blocked their way to their escape car.

"I am from Judgement. You're under arrest in acts of robbery and destruction of personal property." Touka stated as she presents her armband.

The 3 looked at Touka as if she's just a joke.

"Huh?" the thugs look along themselves and began laughing at her.

Touka clenched her fist and glared at the thugs.

"Who's this brat, Judgement's mascot girl." the lean one said in-between laughs.

"Judgment really needs to hire better people!" the skinny one said.

Touka slowly made his way towards the thugs

"Hey, girly. You'd better get out of our way... Unless you want to get hurt." The fat one said as he runs towards Touka, pulling up a punch. Touka easily dodged the man's punch with a slight twirl, she immediately locked her arm around the man's arm twisting it. Touka kicked the man's legs causing him to flip over losing his center of balance.

"!"

As he fell, Touka stomped her foot on his solar plexus knocking the wind out of his lungs, leaving the fat man unconscious.

"When wimps like you say stuff like that... Well, it's a death flag." Touka said as he looked at them with a scary expression.

"So, let me break that illusion of yours." Touka said as she balled her hands into a fist.

"Wha-"

"Damn you!"

Saten was impressed by the display of Touka's CQC. It was her first time seeing Touka in action as Judgement.

"Amazing." Saten said as she stared in awe.

"Not bad." Makoto looked at the scene with a bored expression.

"You can't. You mustn't leave plaza right now, it's dangerous!" Uiharu said as she frantically tried to stop the tour guide.

"But..."

"What's the matter?" Makoto asked the tour guide.

"Well..."

"A boy is missing! He said he forgot something on the bus a few minutes ago." the tour guide explained.

"Then, let me and Uiharu look for him." Makoto said.

"I'm going too!" Saten said.

Makoto looked at Saten and she nodded.

"All right. Let's split up and search him."

Meanwhile, the lean one outstretched his hand and fire began forming in his palm.

"One last time, girly. Move or I'll burn you to a crisp." the man spatted.

'A Pyrokinetic, huh?' Touka thought.

The orange ball of flame began expanding, it's flames flickering wildly.

"Your choice, girly didn't say I warn you. Now turn to ash." the man threw the ball of flame like how a baseball pitcher would. The massive ball of flame made it's way towards Touka. But, Touka just stood there and watched as the flame began growing into a size bigger than her.

Once, the flame near she just swatted it with her right hand, causing it to vanish.

"What!?" the man's eyes widen in surprise.

"Well, it's a strong attack. But, still it isn't enough to beat me." Touka casually said.

"Why you!?" the man growled and he began forming another fire ball.

But, he was interrupted. He felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. In what seemed an instant someone drop-kicked him and knocked him down. Spikes appeared one by one on the flaps and sleeves of his jacket.

"A Teleporter!" the man said. When he looked up he found a high-school student looking down at him. He was playing around with the spikes on his finger-tips.

"Resist and I'll put this up your ass, so behave yourself okay." Kuro said.

Makoto was searching the missing child in the bus, but the boy isn't there to be found.

"How's it going over there?" Makoto asked.

"Nobody is here." Uiharu said.

"Where did that brat go?"

Saten was searching for the missing boy as well, she was under bushes trying to find the boy. She heard other voices when she looked to where the sound came from she found the boy and the thug from earlier.

"Hey, what are doing? Ah, I can use you." the man said as he grabbed the boy by the arm.

"What are doing, mister." the boy was resisting.

"Stop it you brat and come with me!" he spatted.

"Who are you?!"

"Just come with me! Hurry up!" the man pulled, even harder.

Saten was going to call Makoto, but she hesitated. Even though, she has power now. She felt powerless.

'I can do it too!' she said to herself.

She willed herself and without another thought, she ran towards the boy.

"Hey, Uiharu we check the plaza again-"

"What the! Let go you bitch!" a man shouted.

"No!" Saten shouted.

"Huh"

Makoto looks back and found Saten grabbing the boy preventing the thug from taking the boy. Touka and Kuro noticed this as well.

"Crap, I forgot the other one." Touka said.

"Damn it. Fuck this." the man relinquishes his hold on the boy, but he kicked Saten in the face, causing the back of her head hit the concrete pavement. The man rides the escape car along with some of the bag they were carrying earlier.

Makoto's eyes widen in anger, he gritted his teeth. Kuro was about stop him.

"Kuro!" Makoto's angered shout boomed.

Kuro stopped moving.

"Eh?" he looked at Makoto.

"Looks like things just got personal. Sorry, but you'll have to deal with my intervention." Makoto said as he made his way on the road, blocking the car's route. His entire body began releasing large amounts of electricity.

"I remember now! Judgement has two these terrifying members called 'The Vanishing Demon' and 'The Illusion Killing Girl' who has a bad rep among the Skill-Out. If either of them targets you, you're completely screwed." said the man who was pinned down.

"Furthermore, there's this monstrous Electromaster who's apparently friends with the said 'Vanishing Demon'." the pinned man further explained.

"What nonsense are you talking about?" Kuro asked.

"Damn it. I can't just back down from this!" the man in the car said. He started the engine of the car and he steered the car on a collision course towards Makoto.

He chuckled, "I'll take care of you then..." he stepped on the gas and the car began moving towards Makoto.

Makoto grabbed an arcade token from his pocket, he flicked it upwards with his thumb. The coin fell spinning multiple times in the air. Makoto closed his left eye and he aimed his arms towards the car. Once, the token aligned to his thumb, he hit the token with his thumb. The coin became a thin orange beam that traveled 3 times the speed of sound, a strong shock wave surrounds the area around Makoto and the path of the Railgun; that left destruction in its wake. The orange beam hit slightly under the car the immense kinetic force of the Railgun made the car launch upwards. The car flew behind Makoto while spinning a few times. The car crashed on the road in an upright position. The man in the car was unconscious the airbag of the car lessens the blunt trauma from the crash.

Makoto just sighed and walked towards Saten.

Saten was stared at awe at the sheer power of Makoto's Railgun.

"Amazing..." Uiharu said.

"Hey, you are alright?" Makoto asked.

Saten nodded.

He offered his hands towards Saten, and she gladly accepted the hand and she was pulled up by Makoto.

"And, kid be... careful next time, okay." Makoto carefully said.

"Okay Onii-san." the boy nodded. He runs towards the group of tourist and reunites with his parents.

* * *

After some time passed the Anti-Skills arrived at the plaza. Touka reported to an Anti-Skill Lieutenant named, Yomikawa Aiho; she was also Touka's P.E teacher. Konori Mii, the Chief of Branch 117th arrived at the scene, Uiharu filled her in about what happened earlier. And, Kuro kept an close eye on the thugs that he and Touka captured. Tesssou Tsuzuri an Anti-Skill officer escorted the cuffed thugs.

"Your power is quite something."

"Huh?" the lean thug looked at Kuro.

"I would estimate it to be Level 3. Looks like you got cocky about your ability and started walking down the wrong path. Reflect on what you've done and choose the correct path once more." Kuro didn't look back at the thug.

The thug just gritted his teeth and he began walking in the Anti-Skills van.

"Thank you so much!" the boy's mother said to Saten.

"No, it's fine..." Saten was shocked b the fact the parent where thanking when she didn't do that much.

"I didn't how to thank you. Hey, you too." the mother nudged at her son.

"Thank you, Onee-chan." he said.

Saten smiled at the boy. The boy reminded her of little brother.

After that, Saten sat down at a bench in the plaza.

She sighed the day was quite crazy and hectic. And, Uiharu's friends do this on a weekly basis.

She lowered her head in exhaust, as she tried to reorganize her thoughts.

She felt something cold was placed on the cheek where the kick hit her earlier. She immediately jerked upwards and found Makoto smiling in his hand was a can of Strawberry juice.

"What was that for!" she said indignantly.

"Your reward." Makoto said as he offered the canned drink to Saten.

"Ummm, Thanks." Saten took the can from Makoto's hand.

"Hey, you were really cool back there." Makoto said.

Saten's cheek was stained in a pink flush.

"You too." Saten said as she fumbled with her thumb.

"Makoto!" Kuro shouted as he punched Makoto straight in the gut.

"Ugh!" Makoto keeled over on the ground as he glared at Kuro.

"The hell was that for!?" Makoto said.

"That was for your excessive use of your power! You could use your Electromagnetism to stop the car. But, no you had to use your Railgun to look like a badass!" Kuro ranted.

"Now I have to deal with Konori and Anti-Skill for the destruction you did. You owe me." Kuro sighed.

"Tch, whatever." Makoto immediately stood and shrugged Kuroko off.

Saten just watched the scene in-front her unfold.

'They're really quite the bunch.' Saten silently thought.

"Saten-san, are you doing alright." Uiharu's eyes were filled with concern as she asked Saten.

"I am fine it's just a bruise nothing to worry about." Saten said.

"Hey, Ruiko good job out there." Touka said.

"Thank you, Touka-senpai." Saten smiled as she thanked Touka.

Since it was already late in afternoon the group decides to go home early, Middle School curfew hours were earlier around 7:00 pm, while the High school's curfew is 9:00 pm. So, Makoto and Kuro walked the three girls to their own respective dorms.

Touka's dorm was farther than the other two girls. So, Makoto and Kuro are still with her.

Touka stopped, "My dorm is up ahead, so it's okay to leave me alone now." Touka pointed towards an 8-story apartment.

"Hey, don't forget about our deal for tomorrow okay." Makoto said.

"Sure... And, also thank you for today, bye." Touka beamed smiled at Makoto and made her to way to her dorm.

Makoto flustered slightly and Kuro's watchful eyes found Makoto's flustered state.

"My, my, did you find my subordinate to be your fancy." Kuro teased the brown haired teenager.

"What! Heck no! I just found a worthy rival that's all there is nothing to it." Makoto argued.

"You know denial is always the start of a great romance." Kuro said.

"Oh, just shut up before I'll burn you to a crisp." Makoto walked into the opposite direction with annoyance in his every step.

"Well, this will be a start of a colorful friendship." Kuro muttered to himself, as began walking to where Makoto was headed.

* * *

 **Tokiwadai Girls Dorm**

Shokuhou Misaki was in her room at the dorm, she had no dorm mates. So, she has a room all to herself. The room she resided in was akin to those you see in Manors. Intricate wooden carving on the pillars of the corners of the room, a queen sized bed with the softest fabric ever conceived, a rich mahogany desk, a personal library of various book from Psychology, Neurology to Fantasy Novels.

But, all these were superficial things to the girl known as Misaki.

She was sitting in her on an office chair in-front of her mahogany desk. She was only wearing her underwear, which looked mature for her age. She was embracing what seems to be a portrait of Makoto's sleeping face with him wearing his pajamas. The quality of the picture was also high.

Her phone on her desk began ringing. When she looked at the caller ID it was someone from her Clique. She accepted the call.

"Hello~ Queen speaking~" she answered cheerfully.

"Shokohou-sama, I want to report in a status report on Makoto's day." the girl on the phone said. Her monotonous voice contrasted, Shokohou's cheerful one.

"Oh, please wait for me, I must find my diary." Misaki said.

"Of course, milady."

Misaki her way to a door in her room, once she opened the door it revealed a room full of rich looking clothing. She opened a closet door in the room, it had contained many Misaka Makoto related from picture of him in the shower (courtesy of a Male Student.), journals and book logs on Makoto's behavior and, his uniform (That she stole from the boy's laundry via controlling the staff doing the laundry work). She grabbed a diary and a pen. And made her way back to her desk.

"Okay, do your report now." she said as she opened an unused part of the diary.

"Understood, around 12:24 to 12:57 noon, Misaka was at Joseph's in District 7 he ate lunch with his best friend, Shirai Kuro. 1:00 pm three girls arrived at Joseph's and met up with Misaka and Shirai-"

"Who are these girls?" Misaki asked, her voice were laced with malice.

"Based on the Data Bank they were all from Sakugawa Middle School. Uiharu Kazari, a 1st year and a member of Judgement Branch 117th; she poses no threat for Makoto's affection since the girl seems to have a liking to Shirai."

"Good the other two."

"Saten Ruiko, also a first year, she recently gained her ability and Level from today's System Scan; she is quite a likely threat, but nothing too serious. And, lastly, Kamijou Touka, a 2nd year and members of the same Judgement branch as Uiharu and Shirai; she appears to be a serious threat for your endeavors, my Queen." the girl on the phone said.

"Thank you for your services, you're dismissed." Misaki said.

"Undersood." with that the line was dead.

Misaki sighed.

"Of all, the people it had to be you, Kamijou Touka." Misaki made a sad expression as if the mentioned of a misfortunate girl's name gave her a sad and solemn feeling.

She gazed at the window of her room, her image is reflected by the glass of her window. The stars of her eyes seem to blend on the night-sky outside her window. After, minutes of gazing at the stars, she prepared herself to bed. As she laid in her bed, she held a cheap looking whistle near her heart and tears began to fall from her closed eyes.

And she muttered two words.

"It hurts..." she weakly said.

She felt her heart being squeezed and it hurts, somehow Kamijou Touka was someone she held dear. The truth for this will remain a mystery for all.

Soon, afterward, her exhaust took her into the unconsciousness of sleep.

* * *

 **Windowless Building**

Like the name suggest, the Windowless Building is a building with no windows as well as, vents, doors or any entrance that connects to the outside world. The building itself appears to be three rectangles that are connected. The building is a white colored structure, several stories in height with spires and aerials jutting out of the top. During night-time, purplish light covers the building giving it an eerie glow compared to the surrounding buildings in the area.

In the buildings contained a quadrangular room where several tubes and pipes cover the walls and ceilings. The most notable feature of the room is the single glass cylinder with a life-support system that houses Aleister Crowley, the General Superintendent of Academy City. The glass cylinder is filled with red alkaline recovery fluid that sustained Aleister Crowley's body for many years.

Aleister looks like a tall effeminate-looking man with long white hair. In all his appearances, he wears a green hospital gown. He is someone who looks like an adult, yet also a child; like a man, yet also a woman; like a saint, yet also a criminal.

"The events that had happened are truly fascinating, so the Imagine Breaker has met the Railgun." Aleister mused.

There are many hologram in-front Aleister Crowley each showing certain scenes unfold.

He watched these events unfold on his special surveillance system called UNDER_LINE. It is composed of a nano-sized machine that is scattered across Academy City it serves as a way for Aleister Crowley to supervise his plans.

He looked at another hologram on it is a video feed of a white-haired girl.

The girl's skin was pale as the driven snow and her figure was small and thin, her eyes were a crimson red. Her moppy snow-white hair was shoulder-length and her fringe was loosely hanging from her face covering it. She wears a black hoodie that has three rows of sharp white lines patterns going down; white diamond was in between the lines. She wears a pair of black jeans that appeared loose on her and black rubber shoes.

Her hands were stained with fresh blood, the sleeves of her jacket were damp with blood as well. Blood was slowly dripping down on the features of feminine face. Her crimson eyes gazed down to what appears to be an indistinguishable red splat, there were no signs of a body. But a small patch of cloth from a vest sweater revealed the emblem of Tokiwadai Academy. Her gaze was uncaring and devoid of emotion after some time she left the area.

Aleister continued on managing his plan. But, an alert made it's way to Aleister's screen. Someone has infiltrated Academy City's walls. Aleister looked at the area where the infiltration happened. What was displayed in UNDER_LINE was a video feed of a sliver haired girl wearing a white nun habit with intricate golden embroidery on the edges of the nun habit and the cap and veil. She was being chased by a pair of shadowy figure hiding in the veil of night. Where they came from was a sizable hole in the walls of Academy City.

Aleister didn't dispatch any personnel or any security drones as if he was letting them through Academy City.

Aleister smiled slightly.

Once, magic and science meet a story will begin.

Chapter 1 End

* * *

 **/N: I didn't update it earlier this week, but I managed to finish the first chapter. This chapter is kinda long.**

 **I gave Saten a Level 1 status, though being Level 0 was her charm. I gave her power because Touka is her friend, so Touka might remove some of Saten's misfortunes and gave her more fortune. But, she is relatively the same character. And, also Accelerator or Suzuhina Yuriko will be the same as canon Accel, but she has a little different backstory.**

 **I will not disclose information about the Radio Noise clones, but their different than you might expect.**

 **Like always Thank you for reading and please review.  
-Trist**


	3. Chapter 2: Synchrotron I

**Chapter 2: Synchrotron I**

 **Disaster_Around_The_Corner**

* * *

 **July 15, 2015**

 **District 7, Judgement 117th Branch Office**

 **After School Hours**

The Branch Office was a 5 story building, the building itself had a garage room on the ground floor for conferences of local Judgement branch and a small kitchen on the 3rd floor. The 4th floor is mainly used for storage and the 5th is just a rooftop floor. The office itself is located on the 2nd floor the office is filled with many boxes that are addressed to the office, as well as other miscellaneous objects, making it seem crowded. There is a personal workspace for each individual members of Judgement.

Kuro was working his ass off from trying to investigate and find leads about the Graviton Bombing Incidents that started a week ago. The bomber behind the incident used aluminum-based materials such as spoons and cans that are stuffed inside of stuffed toys. The aluminum is compressed through particle accelerated-like forces, followed by a subsequent released of energy that caused massive explosions. They were high amounts of Graviton particle when those explosions occur.

The target pattern doesn't seem to be based on location since it happens in random places from schools, cafes, restaurants and even malls. Though, most of the bombings happened around District 7 and a few cases other from other neighboring Districts. The main suspect in the case was a Level 4 Synchrotron named, Kushiro Katsuya; However, he had a solid alibi, since he was in a comatose state for 8 days of undetermined causes.

So, Judgement was stuck in a dead end.

"Geez, this is a tough case to break." Kuro said as he spun around in his office chair in his workspace.

He used feet to push himself towards Uiharu who was searching for leads non-stop in the Data-Bank on her computer that has three screens searching for searching.

"Uiharu did you found any leads." Kuro placed his chin on the backrest of his chair and sat on the opposite end of the office chair.

Uiharu sighed as she stopped typing on the keyboard and looked at Kuro.

"Unfortunately, no. All of our evidence don't add up. The power of the Graviton Bombing keeps getting stronger and stronger with every reported incident and all other, Synchrotron are all around Level 0 and 2s."

"I know right, and we also have a ton of paperwork to finish." Kuro scowled at a mountain of papers on his desks.

"Hang in there, Shirai-senpai we can pull through this. Here, I'll help you with that" Uiharu cheered him on.

"Thanks, you're really the best partner ( **TMB: *cough* wife *cough*** ), a Vice-Captain could ever have." Shirai patted the girl on the head. He was careful enough to not ruin her flowery headband.

"Please Shirai-senpai focus, the faster we finish the easier it is for us to investigate later." Uiharu said.

Uiharu began doing the paperwork and Kuro followed after. As they work their shoulder bumped together, but they didn't even react to each others touch. They continued work as their shoulders were connected

'I am literally right here, you damned couple! Stop flirting already!' Konori screamed in her thoughts as she gnawed at her pen.

Konori Mii was completely ignored by the two. She just stared at them filled with jealousy and contempt, they were being all lovey-dovey with each other. She doesn't have the heart to stop the both of them. And, for fuck's sake, this was an Office, not a place for dating.

* * *

 **District 7, Underground Mall Area**

The day was sunny with a few clouds here and there. The chorus of cicadas is heard across Academy City as the long awaited summer break neared.

Today was Touka's day off for Office Work in Judgement. On, her way to the Underground she helped a girl find her lost bag; which lead her to chased a dog that had the bag in its mouth, and she helped many people in a various task such as walking grannies across the street, helped tourist when they asked for direction and helping cats down trees. This was all still part of Judgement's work, she didn't mind all the menial work she liking helping other people.

"I hope, I'm not that late." Touka muttered.

She was walking at an overpass going to the Underground Mall, many students loitered the area doing mundane everyday tasks. As she walked she accidentally bumped into someone with her right shoulder.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Touka was quick to apologize.

The one she bumped into was a white haired girl with crimson eyes wearing a black t-shirt with a shutdown symbol of a computer in the chest area and wears a pair of short shorts.

In her hand, she is carrying a small plastic bag that contained a quick cup ramen, dozens of black coffee cans and convenience store bentos.

She looked at Touka her eyes were filled with surprise.

But, she didn't speak to Touka and began walking away from her with a confused expression.

"Huh? That was strange. My Imagine Breaker reacted to her." Touka said as she looked at the white-haired girl who vanishes in the crowd.

"Hey, there you are! I waited for you what took you so long." Makoto said.

Touka jerked up upon hearing his voice and she looked at Makoto.

"Umm, I am really sorry I just got caught up in helping people, since it is part of my job as Judgement and all."

"We'll there's no point in crying over spilled milk." he sighed.

"You just follow me and I'll treat you to something nice." Makoto said.

"You could call me Touka, I don't like being referred to as 'you'. Pretty please." she asked.

"A first name basis already, and you said I was being hasty to things." Makoto smirked at the girl.

"W-What I didn't mean it in that way, I just don't like being called with a pronoun, is all." Touka's cheek red as she rolled her index fingers together.

The timid and meek personality of Kamijou Touka, almost made Makoto want to call off his plan to corner her to a secluded area and fight her. Though, the first statement didn't come out wrong.

'Seriously, this girl's personality doesn't fit with the Touka I saw yesterday. What's more, it makes me look like a sick delinquent who targets Middle School Girls.' Makoto looked at the people in the crowd and all the that passed them by, gave him weird looks.

Makoto sighed.

"Sure, whatever floats your boat." Makoto walked towards the entrance the Underground Mall.

"Fukou da... Please, don't make me regret this." Touka muttered out of ear-shot.

Touka followed Makoto to the stairs of the Underground Mall.

The Underground Mall or the Underground Shopping District was created due to the land shortage in Japan, so Academy City wanted to use all the land they could get. Another example is District 22, the smallest district in terms of surface area; the district is mainly for developing technology for an underground town in the face of land shortages in major cities. The whole district is an underground town. And, there are many underground street and railways in Academy City.

The Underground Mall is made like a maze that has many interconnecting streets and levels, linking to many department stores, game arcades, karaoke boxes, live houses, cafeterias, restaurants, and others. It also has a train station. Apparently, to prevent flooding, during rainy separation walls were created in the entrances, what's more, they are used to close down the streets when there is an emergency. Because it is underground, the mobile phone reception is weak, as such, there are antennae that can be used to get reception.

Makoto led Touka to Joseph's branch in the underground mall. Makoto and Touka found a couch table near windows and they sat parallel to each other on the table. Soon, as they sit a waitress took their orders.

Makoto ordered a Salisbury Burger Steak and Touka ordered a Spaghetti Carbonara.

After taking their order, Touka grabbed some papers, books and a pen from her bag. She laid all the said items in the table they were sitting on.

"What are you doing?" Makoto asked. He eyed the papers on the table, they seem to be questionnaires about Personal Reality and AIM.

"Homework, due to my misfortune a cleaning bot devoured my previous homework yesterday." Touka lamented.

"You're just clumsy, that's all." Makoto said as he placed his chin on his hand.

"I'm not lying, a day has never passed me by, without incidents happening to me." Touka argued.

"Well, prove it." Makoto said.

Touka pouted.

"Hey, don't treat me as if I am an idiot, who's willing to jump into a pit of lava to prove a point. This Kamijou Touka still has common sense." Touka indignantly said.

Makoto just chuckled much to Touka's chagrin.

"Well, that's no fun isn't it?"

"Just let me have some peace and quiet as I do my homework, please?" Touka opened her textbook and answered her papers.

Makoto looked over at Touka's papers. He noticed that most of Touka's notes are correct with few flaws or misconception here and there. Makoto didn't bother to correct her notes since they were just minor detail.

"Hey, Touka."

"Hmm, what is it Misaka-senpai?" Touka didn't look up, as she diligently did her homework.

"I never bothered to ask you, but... What's your Esper Level and Ability, when we fought a month ago? My electricity never to seems to work on you. This lead me to believe you're some kind of Esper that controls the properties of plasma. Electricity is a plasma and fire is a plasma too, albeit a lot weaker than electricity. If had to guess your Level is around 4. If that isn't the case, then maybe you're some kind of Gemstone with an undefined ability like a certain someone I know." Makoto inquired the messy haired girl.

"Nope, I'm just a simple Level 0." Touka answered honestly, as she continued answering her homework.

"Bullshit, it's impossible to survive a blast from electricity and fire without being electrocuted or burned.." Makoto said in bewilderment.

"Will you believe me, that my ability isn't listed in the Data Bank, a power that resides in my right hand. I called it Imagine Breaker it can negate any supernatural phenomenon that includes Esper Abilities, as well as God's blessing; this is also the reason why my life is filled with rotten luck."

"Are you just making fun of me? That's just impossible?!" Makoto glared at Touka but there eye never met because she was busy doing her homework.

"Here, I'll prove it to you." Touka stopped what she was doing and held out her right hand towards Makoto.

"Here, hold my hand." Touka said as she looked Makoto in the eye.

"What?!" Makoto scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"Hold my hand, I'll prove my ability exists." Touka sternly said.

Makoto looked at Touka with a doubtful expression.

But, nonetheless Makoto reluctantly took Touka's right hand, her hand felt surprisingly soft and delicate to touch, Makoto was flustered slightly, but he never lost his composure. While Touka was blushing so hard, she looked away from Makoto. A sound of glass shattering was heard, no is more like a feeling inside of Makoto.

Makoto's eyes widen in shock.

He couldn't see or perceive the electric and electromagnetic activity around him and, his AIM Diffusion Field, suddenly stopped passively making his electromagnetic field around him. When he used his calculations for his powers nothing happened.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Makoto asked with a shocked expression.

"Like I said, I can negate any Esper Ability, although the range of this ability is only limited to my right hand. " Touka explained while letting go of Makoto's hand.

Makoto's powers returned, he released a small spark from his hand.

"Why, are you a Level 0 then. To stop an Esper Ability completely is really a versatile ability, and it's more impressive that you could negate a Level 5's power." Makoto said.

"Apparently, the System Scan doesn't really detect Imagine Breaker as an Esper Ability, so that's why I'm a 0." Touka explained.

"I am still a human I can be easily hurt by anything you know, I could be seriously hurt if was hit by your lightning." Touka said as she continues to do her homework.

"But, it didn't hurt you." Makoto he said back.

"I know you're just holding back your power. I have seen a demonstration video of your power on the internet." Touka said.

"Meh, Details, it gets boring to fight people if you're too powerful." Makoto shrugged.

"And, your point is?"

"I still want to fight you." Makoto casually said.

"You just met me and, you seriously want to fight me? Are all Level 5's mentally unstable." Touka said absentmindedly.

"What did you say?!" Makoto glared at Touka as sparks of electricity trickled around his head.

"Ah, N-nothing!" Touka waved her arms defensively and closed her eyes.

"Well, I would have to agree with you with that statement." Makoto casually shrugged.

"Many of the Level 5s I knew had crazy tendencies. I could be considered the sanest of all of them."

"Misaka-senpai, How many of the Level 5s did you meet already?" Touka asked.

"Well, two of them specifically #5 Mental Out, Shokohou Misaki and #7 Attack Crash, Sogiita Gunha. The former is a 2nd year Middle School Student in Tokiwadai and the latter is an acquaintance of mine. The other 5 I haven't met them, but I've heard of them."

"Sogiita Gunha, the Supreme Commander of Judgement? You've met him." Touka asked.

"Yes, I've challenged him to a fight a few months back but he didn't retaliate and took all the attacks I sent at him like it was nothing. He even caught my Railgun in between his teeth."

"What's he like I've heard many rumors about him?" Touka asked with interest.

"Sogiita on one hand, he is reasonable and actually smart, but on the other hand, he has this hero bravado going on. But, he is a nice guy just don't be rude or a Skill-Out."

"Scary." Touka muttered.

"How about #5?" Touka changed the topic.

"She's annoying and bothers me all the time, don't bother asking what's she like." Makoto gritted his teeth in annoyance and looked at the window.

"O-okay..." Touka awkwardly said.

After a long awkward silence their orders arrived on their tables, luckily for Touka no misfortunes had happened yet. Touka hid her homework in her bag and began eating the creamy carbonara spaghetti. Makoto as well began eating the burger steak.

"Whats the point of all this again?" Touka asked.

"As an apology for lashing out at you yesterday. I was just frustrated at the time."

"Thank you then it's rare for me to eat out delicious foods. I usually just buy groceries and budget my money throughout the week."

"No problem, it's not that expensive." Makoto casually said.

"For you, I have a low budget since I am a 0 most of my allowance comes from my parents."

"How about Judgement?"

"Oh, no we don't get paid for doing Judgement work it's more of a volunteered disciplinary committee."

"Why did you join Judgement in the first place?"

"Umm, I just joined since I liked helping out other people that's all, I guess."

"You like helping other people, huh." Makoto had a smug look on his face.

"I-I don't like the way you said that." Touka stuttered.

"Don't worry I won't do anything bad to you. Anyways, is your dorm manager strict about curfew."

"Now, you're just sounding suspicious for asking me that." Touka spun her fork on the creamy spaghetti and eat it.

"Hey, I don't do malicious things to my friends! And besides, after this, we still have a lot of time to kill." Makoto shrugged his shoulders.

"If you say so. I don't mind being late for a few hours, I trust you that much." Touka said.

The pair continued their meal and after they are finished. Makoto leads Touka to an Arcade in the mall. And all eyes were on them since the two of them were playing an array of arcade games. The conclusion of their games always ends in a draw but the punching game was Makoto's advantage, though Touka beat him in the whack-a-mole. The two of them took a break and Touka sat on a bench in the arcade.

Touka looked at Makoto as he bought more arcade token from the cashier and put them in a pouch. Makoto then made his way to where Touka was sitting and sat beside her.

"Are you sure it's fine to take out token here?" Touka asked.

"Relax, I did pay for it, so it's not stealing Judgement girl." Makoto casually said.

"Okay then." Touka's eyes wandered around the arcade and she looked around she found a claw crane game. In the box of claw crane contained a large Pyonko plushie that wore a white one-piece dress. Touka's eyes widen in delight she needed that Pyonko to complete her set ball-room.

Touka made a bee-line to the claw crane game. She eagerly put an arcade token in the machine. Once, the game has started she skillfully maneuvered the joystick and placed the claw above the Pyonko plushie. The claw hooked itself on the straps of the dress. Touka pumped her fist in victory but as soon as the plushie was near the exit of the machine suddenly stopped.

"What!?" Touka shouted in confusion as she slammed her fist onto the box.

"Woah, tough luck the power supply seeming to be old and busted, huh that's strange don't they usually replace old models with newer ones?" Makoto said as he used his powers to look into the machine.

"Fukou da..." Touka sulked into sadness.

"Hey, cheer up I have a quick fix for this, let Senpai handle this." Makoto said.

With those simple words, Touka's depressive mood seemed to vanish instantly.

"Really! You'd do that for me?!" Touka asked as she took hold of Makoto's hands.

Makoto sweat-dropped slightly, but he simply nodded. Touka then lets go of his hands to do his work.

Makoto crouched down and used his electromagnetism to get the plug of the machine. Once, the plug was on his hand he run a sufficient amount of electricity through the plug. And, like magic the machine worked and dropped Pyonko out of the machine. Makoto grabbed the plushie and handed it out to Touka.

"Here you go." Makoto said with a smile on his face.

Touka grabbed the Pyonko plushie out of Makoto's hand. She hugged the plushie tight in her arms.

"You're amazing, Misaka-senpai." Touka said as she spun around while embracing the plushie.

"Thank you, very much!" Touka hugged around Makoto's chest along with the plushie.

Makoto froze in shock as he didn't know how to react to Touka's display of affections. While Touka was so happy that she didn't care that she was hugging the Level 5 teenager. Touka's embrace lasted a few more minutes as she rubbed her face in his chest while muttering her "Thank you's" to Makoto.

Collections of "Aww's" and wolf-whistles were made by onlookers in the arcades.

"You're such a wonderful boyfriend." a female arcade staff member said to the pair.

Before, Makoto could even retort to the woman she left for her other duties in the arcade. Touka didn't seem to notice all of this happening around her. Truly, ignorance was bliss for Touka.

"Makocchi, you sly dog! So, this is why you don't meet with us anymore!" a female voice said.

"Misa-yan, I didn't know you're a sugar-daddy to a lovely Middle School Girl." a male said.

Makoto's turned cold upon hearing the familiar voices of two certain idiots. When he turned around he found a blue haired girl and a blonde haired boy. Their names were Hamamura Aoko (Aogami Pierce) and Tsuchimikado Motoharu.

Hanamura Aoko is a high-school girl with light blue hair in a messy bob. She wears 'A Certain Highschool' sailor uniform. She was only 5'1 and she had C cup bust size. Her distinctive feature is her perpetually closed eyes that give off an easy-going feel.

While, Tsuchimikado Motoharu, is high-school with blonde hair styled into a spiky fashion, his eyes were covered in blue shades. He wears 'A Certain Highschool' uniform but his undershirt was a green t-shirt and instead of school shoes he wore green basketball shoes. He stands at 5'10.

Touka immediately removed herself from Makoto when she heard voices of other people. Her face was hot and red from embarrassment.

"Crap, dude she helluva cute too. Damn you Makoto you hog all the cute ones all to yourself." Aoko nonchalantly said.

"Hey, it's not what you think! I just help her get that plushie!" Makoto argued.

"Sure you did, I know you very well Misa-yan. I know you're gonna corner that girl to some secluded place and do unspeakable things to her." Tsuchimikado said with a grin.

"Makocchi, I find it disgusting that you're going to do these things to a middle girl."

Aoko suddenly held Touka's hand. The scene was akin to one's you see in Girls-Love Mangas. Touka blushed slightly

Touka blushed slightly

"Miss, please leave this pig for me, I can show you a new world of plea- AHHHHH!" Aoko was electrocuted by Makoto before she could finish her words.

"I don't wanna hear things about me from some sick lesbian!" Makoto gritted his teeth in anger.

Makoto suddenly realized that they were the center of attention in the arcade. Other people just gave strange looks at the group in front of the claw crane machine.

Makoto suddenly grabbed Touka by the hand left for the arcade. Makoto led to a bench in the underground mall and let her sit there. After, Aoko recovered from the electric shocks. She and Tsuchimikado followed the pair.

"Aww, you're so cold to us Misa-yan, at least introduce your lady friend to us." Tsuchimikado said.

"Yeah, let me know the name of this adorable kitten before you do unspeakable things to her." Aoko said.

Makoto scrunched his eyebrows in anger.

"Do you two have a death-wish or something!?" Makoto's bang began emitting bluish-white electricity.

"I-I don't mind at all, a friend of Misaka-senpai is a friend of mine too." Touka voice was nervous but somehow endearingly cute.

"Oh my, her voice is like a sweet angel's!" Aoko squealed in delight.

Makoto sighed.

"Fine, just don't anything weird to Touka." Makoto said begrudgingly.

"I am Kamijou Touka, I am a 2nd year in Sakugawa Middle School and a member of Judgement. It's nice meeting you." Touka formally introduced herself.

"Yo, I'm Tsuchimikado Motoharu-nya. A 1st year in 'A Certain Highschool'. It's nice meeting Kami-chan." Tsuchimikado casually said.

"Heya, I'm Hanamura Aoko, I'm a 1st year as well. You could call me Hana-chan or Ao-chan if you want to." Aoko held onto Touka's hand.

"So, you know I am single, so I'm free- ACK!" Aoko words were cut short by Makoto's electric shocks.

"Hey! Makocchi don't try to hog all the cute girls for yourself. You already have #5, so what the heck." Aoko argued.

"Tsk, tsk. Misa-yan it's bad to be selfish, you know." Tsuchimikado said as he wagged his index finger.

"I'm not in a relationship with that brat, she looks far too young to be a middle schooler. And, she annoying as all hell!" Makoto said with an annoyed tone.

"Isn't that charms of #5, she so small and sweet that you want to hug her all day! Lolis are the best!" Aoko cheered as she began pumping her fist into the air.

"But, Aoko-chan nothing can beat an Imouto Maid giving you service every day." Tsuchimikado said.

"But Loli Maid are better! Lolis can look good at anything!" Aoko argued.

The two of them began arguing over which was better and both parties began to show evidence and reasons why their fetish is better than the others. They began to rant back and forth.

Meanwhile, Makoto and Touka just sat there and watch the two fighting for what they believed in.

"Misaka-senpai, your friends are... unique." Touka with a bit of nervousness.

"Don't be impress by these idiots." Makoto sighed.

"They might be idiots but they're still good friends." a ghost of a smile appeared on Makoto's lips.

Touka stared at the two and she smiled slightly.

The four of them hung out for a while. As curfew time neared the group split up doing their own personal agendas. Makoto and Touka walked side by side on the dim streets of Academy City their only lights was from the various lamp post across the city. Touka still hugged the Pyonko plushie in her arms, while Makoto was nonchalantly carrying his and Touka's school bag in one hand.

"Say, Touka you don't mind if I take you somewhere, don't worry I know a place where we won't bother other people."

"What are you planning to do with me?" Touka asked.

"Oh, it's nothing too extreme just come with me." Makoto said more assertively.

"S-sure." Touka accepted.

Makoto smiled and he made his way to the bridge that was near the border of District 7. He walked down the slope under the bridge and a small riverbank was in sight. He set their bags aside along with the plushie in Touka's arms. The light of the full moon made river water look pristine and ethereal looking. The swaying movement of the light on the river was fluid and calming.

"We won't bother anybody in this place." Makoto said.

"?"

Makoto began stretching his arms and leg. Touka looked confused at Makoto's actions.

"I challenge you to a friendly spar, Kamijou Touka." Makoto announced.

"What!?" Touka said in surprise.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you like I said it's a friendly spar, so I wouldn't hurt you badly." Makoto explained.

"Umm, I'm pretty sure that fighting is not a great foundation for friendship, you know."

"Meh, what's the worse thing that could possibly happen?!" Makoto shrugged his shoulders.

"Me, being sent to a hospital." Touka rebutted.

"That's beside the point. How about this, I promise I won't challenge you to any future fights after this."

"If I do this will you really stop challenging me?" Touka gave a questioning look at Makoto.

"Yeah, yeah, I promise so are we gonna do or not?" Makoto was eager to fight the messy haired girl.

"S-sure." Touka put her guard up and so did Makoto.

Makoto inhales and when he exhaled bluish-white electricity began dancing around Makoto's body.

Touka gulped and tightened her fists.

Makoto moved his right forward and fired multiple streams of electricity. Touka immediately blocked the electricity using Imagine Breaker. The blast left dust and sand debris in the air and made a small smokescreen an area around her. Touka coughed as the dust and sand entered her nostrils. She used her left hand to cover her mouth and his right hand to sway the dust and sand around her.

When the smokescreen cleared Makoto was nowhere to be found. Touka frantically searched for the brown haired teen. When she looked back she found him surfing on some kind black substance on his feet. As Makoto neared a 1.5 m black sword began to form in his hands the black substance's movement was like the sand in an hourglass. Touka eyes widen in realization the substance was Iron Sand she had heard that Electromaster could use their electromagnetic powers to manipulate the small traces of iron in the ground.

Makoto swung the black sword at Touka but her reflexes were quick and ducked down to avoid the sword.

"Hey! You could have killed me with that thing." Touka accusingly pointed at the sword in Makoto's hand.

"Hey, did you know if I vibrate the Iron Sand using my power, I could make a chainsaw-like effect." to emphasize his statement a leaf haphazardly fell on the black sword and it was sliced in half.

"Don't worry you'll just bleed a little if you got hit by this!" Makoto jokingly said as he began running towards Touka like a knight in battle.

"I doubt I'll bleed a little if I got hit by that." Touka muttered. She made a step back as Makoto charged at her with a vigor of a berserker.

"HRAAAAAAHHHH!" Makoto shouted as he swung the black sword like he was some kind of samurai.

"Stop! *dodge* Wait! *dodge* Timeout!" Touka shouted as she deftly dodged every swing of Makoto's sword with every swing Iron Sand was being scattered around.

Makoto was going to swing the sword in a huge arc. Touka back-stepped away for the swing. She used her right hand to block the swing.

Makoto smirked, he released the black iron sword into its natural form and it disperses in his hand. His hands made a crushing gesture.

With this simple gesture, a dome of Iron Sand surrounded Touka in a 10-meter radius.

'What! He set up this much Iron Sand to trap me, but no matter I can still negate this dome' Touka slammed her right hand on the ground and Iron Sand dome scattered around her that made a snowing effect. The Iron Sand was illuminated by the light of the moon, it made a bluish rain of glitter around the messy haired girl.

But, suddenly a force knocked down Touka to the ground. It was Makoto he tackled her to the ground to subdue her. They were in precarious position, Makoto's bigger body was over Touka's smaller one. Makoto had pinned both of Touka's arms with his right hand and his knees were pinning the skirt in between Touka's thighs. Their faces were awfully too close for comfort, it was only a mere few centimeters was their distance to each other.

Warm hazel brown eyes met dull blue ones.

Touka's face was covered in a crimson blushed. She looked away from Makoto's gaze.

Makoto grinned.

"I win..." Makoto whispered in Touka ear.

* * *

 **Somewhere District 7**

 **Hours Earlier.**

In an alleyway, some unfortunate student name Kaitabi Hatsuko was mugged by Skill-Out thugs and her classmate did the same earlier. After she was mugged, a girl from Judgement arrived but she was far too late. The teen just rejected the helped offered by the Judgement member and disregarded her. As soon she left the alleyway her eyes wandered around the street that was filled with students. She listened to a song file in his phone called 'Level Upper'.

She listened to a song file in her phone called 'Level Upper'.

She had a scrawny body and that had no appeal whatsoever or in those punks terms 'She has no tits'. Her glasses was slightly cracked. And the skirt of her sailor uniform was slightly tattered on the edges. Her black hair was long and it was a mess her bangs were really long and that covered most of her face. Hatsuko looked like Sadako from the Ring but less grotesque.

She was really grateful that no was interested in her body, so no one bothered sexually abusing her.

Just outside of a Green Mart stood the same female student Judgement member, that was too late to help her. She smirked and thought of something. She grabbed a doll in her bag and stuffed it with some aluminum can. She left the stuffed near the Green Mart. Her smirk turned into a grin. She was going make that Judgement bitch pay being too late to help.

"Such a shame she was beautiful, but let's see if she still have a pretty face after this." Hatsuko muttered under her breath with a grin.

 ***BOOM***

Chapter 2: End

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again, TristanMB here.  
**

 **I know I update like the speed of a turtle, but this shit is hard to write since I have to think of ways how characters interact as the other gender. By the way, I retconned the story's date by 1 day since Railgun's timeline is a freaking mess and I'll still have Index arc coincide with the Level Upper Arc. I also retconned Kuroko's name to Kuro courtesy of _ilovefreakininfos_**. **And I want to thank, _Darkbetrayer_** **for his/her review.**

 **I always rewrote the prolouge and Ch.1**

 **I want you guys to know that I planned this story up until Dream Ranker Arc and WWIII, but I doubt I write that. But, I will try to. By the way, I don't mind if someone wants to co-write this story with me. (Please, inquire me for this.)**

 **By the way, I suck at titles and summary so if anyone's willing I would like someone to suggest a title and a synopsis. Because I feel like this story doesn't look impressive from the cover, title, and summary. I think this story deserves more views than it should.**

 **Like always. Thank for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 3: Synchrotron II

**TristanMB: Just to put this up I updated the previous chapter and some grammar fixing and hot fixs here and there. I change Kushiro and Kaitabi's genders.**

 **OtakuM: I just meant the Railgun anime have many so inconsistency that I had to adjust the dates slightly.**

 **Darkbetrayer : Cool.**

 **Accelerator Chan : Thank you fo the review and Sister's is gonna be good as well as Dream Ranker and Battle Royale.**

 **Chen : Makoto is a bit more sincere, he is extremely rough around the edges and doesn't like to show his emotions to anyone unless they're close to him and, Touka is not dense per se, but she is more of a pessimist and thinks the negative than positive, but she is always to determines to save anyone who needs help. Makoto has a playful streak like Mikoto same goes to Touka and her original counterpar**t.

 **LuckySeven-Chomei : Thank you for the review. The story is focused on the plot and as well some fluffs in between like how Kazuma Kamachi write his stories . Major enemies have the most ludicrous ways to fight to the Hero that would put the Hero at odds to lose (insert Ecchi/Comedic/Character Quirk scene here.) Hero beats the enemy in the most unorthodox way possible. To defeat said enemy, through well thought out world building and strategies (insert Ecchi/Comedic/Character's Quirk scene here). You get the point. One moment it's all fun and games and in the next moment, everything goes down the shitter so hard. And the story will follow the canon with some minor and major tweaks to fit the characters.**

 **BTW, Merry Christmas! And a Happy New Year!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Synchrotron II**

 **Hidden_Bombings?**

* * *

 **July 16**

 **District 7, A Certain Conveniences Store**

 **Late Morning**

Shirai Kuro had been pulled out of class due to a Judgement emergency call by Konori Mii. Since he has duties as a Vice-Captain it was imperative for him to respond to the call. He quickly arrived at the conveniences store where Konori said she would be.

Kuro found Konori equipped with an Anti-Skill's Riot Shield the riot shield was shaped in big kite shield-like design that was about 1.5 meters long and 60 centimeters wide, the shield was transparent and it had the common insignia of the Judgement and Anti-Skill's logo in white.

When Kuro looked around he found two more fellow Judgement members. One male and one female. They both them saluted him.

"I want a sitrep of what happened here." Kuro said right on the spot.

"There were spikes of Graviton particle in the area based on a satellite reading." said Konori.

The female member opened her phone showed Kuro a GPS Map with fluctuating bar signifying the Graviton particle.

"Okay, call the Anti-Skill right now just in case an incident occurs." Kuro cooly said to the male Judgement member.

"Yes, sir." The boy dialed the local Anti-Skills explained their situation.

"Kuro come on there's no time to be a loss." Konori said to Kuro.

Kuro nodded and both of them barge into the conveniences store.

"This is Judgement! Everyone, please evacuate from here at once!" Konori shouted.

Everyone at the store was surprised at the sudden appearance of Judgement in the area.

"E-Excuse me, is there something wrong with my store?" the old store manager asked the Judgement members.

"We've detected a phenomenon of explosive acceleration of Gravitons nearby." Kuro explained.

"Gravitons?" the old man said in confusion.

"In layman's terms, it's the sign of a bomb explosion, we think a bomb has been planted in your shop." the female member further explained.

"Okay, everyone please go out of the building in an orderly fashion." Kuroko signaled the people in the store to leave the store.

"Crap, where is that bomb?!" said the male member as he looked around the store for any signs of the bomb.

"Kya!" screamed a girl.

The male Judgement member quickly responded to the scream. He found a female student in a sailor uniform on the ground.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm sorry... My leg kinda tripped." the girl said.

The boy slung her arm on his shoulders.

"Come on, if we don't hurry up-" the boy's voice stopped. He found a rabbit plushie underneath a stall. His eyes widen in surprise. The plushie began to deform, the plushie is being compressed like it was being sucked in by some invisible force.

"IT'S THE BOMB!" he shouted. The boy wasn't fast to move himself and the girl from the bomb. He covered the girl with his body and in the next moment, a powerful explosion occurred engulfing the teens back. Konori used the riot shield to cover the store manager.

"Shit." Kuro cursed, he made his way to the blast site and found a girl that seemed to be shell-shocked.

"Are you alright miss? Were you injured?" Kuro asked the trembling girl.

"Th.. Th.. This guy covered me so... But..." The girl's pointed her tremble to somewhere.

Kuro looked at she was pointing and he was shocked to see the male Judgement member with him had suffered 3rd-degree burns across his back. His school uniform was completely ruined.

"Guh.." he groaned in pain.

"Damn it!"

Kuro gritted his teeth in anger.

"Konori, call an ambulance immediately we have one member down, I repeat we have one member down!" Kuro shouted to Konori.

Konori nodded and she used her phone to call the local hospital in District 7.

He looked where the explosion had come from and found pieces of broken spoons.

'When are these bombing gonna ever stop?!' Kuro clenched his fist in anger. He hated to see good Judgement member being hurt by these bombings.

* * *

 **District 7, A Certain Park**

Makoto did a round house kick on vending machine #7115. This made Uiharu yelp, Saten looked estranged by his action and Touka sweat-drop. The sound of the loose mechanism of the vending member reverberates in the machine and a random soda can fell from the pick-up slot of the vending machine.

"Ugh, it's strawberry soda, I don't like this sweet crap." Makoto said.

"Oi, Saten do you want this thing?" Makoto offered the can to Saten.

"Umm, isn't that illegal?" Saten said to Makoto.

Makoto frowned.

"Hey, it's this hunk of metals fault why I lost a 10,000 yen bill! That thing still owes me many drinks." said Makoto in an anger tone.

Touka giggled.

"Misaka-senpai, why would you put a 10,000 yen bill in a vending machine?" Touka said in-between giggles.

"I was thirsty at the time and I only had 10,000 yen bills on me." Makoto justified.

"I'm just collecting that thing's debt to me." Misaka said as pointed his thumb at the machine.

Luckily, for them, no cleaning/security robots was in the area, if they were it would have caused a lot of trouble for them.

Makoto yet again kicked the vending giving him another free canned drink.

"Cherry Fizz, I'm not really a fan of this drink, hey anyone wants this thing?" Makoto waved the drink to the three girls.

"Misaka-senpai, please-" Uiharu was interrupted by Makoto putting the canned drink on Uiharu's hands.

"Please be Green Tea this time."

But, it didn't give what Makoto wanted, it took two more kick before he got what he wanted.

"These cans are made of aluminum right?" said Touka as she looked at the canned drink in her hand.

"Yeah, what about it?" Makoto said as he took a swig from his can of green tea.

"Have you heard of the Graviton Bombing that is happening in District 7?" Touka asked.

"Yeah, I've heard of it. If I'm not mistaken Kuroko is solving this case."

"Yes, Kuroko-senpai is working hard in the office and he is determined to find the bomber." Uiharu said with a worried tone.

"What is Gravitons?" Saten asked as she tilts her head slightly.

"Gravitons are the subatomic particles that carry the force of gravitational attraction." Makoto explained.

"Furthermore, the culprit uses aluminum-based materials as the base-point for an explosion, usually it's stuffed inside of dolls or toys. The bomber is a Synchrotron, an Esper that accelerates particle of elements which they could compress it and make it into a bomb. So far, in all of the reported incidents just before an explosion, there would be a rapid acceleration of Graviton particles. But..." Touka said.

"We couldn't find the suspect of the case." Uiharu added.

"Why don't you guys use Data Bank and find the Esper who has the ability, doesn't Judgement have access to the Data Bank?" Saten asked.

"Of course we checked the Data Bank, it was the first thing we did. The power of the explosion in the bombing are that of Level 4, but our main culprit, Kushiro Katsuya had a strong alibi he was in a comatose state since last week around the time the bombing started happening." Uiharu further explained.

"Aren't there other Synchrotrons out there?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, how about them? They could be also suspected for the bombings." Saten said.

"Now, that's the problem all of the other Synchrotron are all in the Level 1s or 2s range. And, they're not capable of what Kushiro-san could do." Uiharu sighed.

Makoto had quizzical looked on his face.

"Maybe, they have increased their power, somehow." Saten suggested.

"No, that's impossible the Data Bank is updated since yesterday, so it's would have updated information regarding those Esper's Level. It's hard to jump from 1 to 4 in an instant. I know because it took me a long time before I could get to Level 4." Makoto said as he rubbed his chin.

"Exactly, that's the problem." Uiharu said.

"And, hey do you remember those thugs during bank robbery the other day." Touka said.

"Yeah, what about them?" asked Saten.

"Okahara Ryouta, the Arson Robber was listed as a 0. But, he displayed power that of a Level 3. And, just yesterday he fell into a comatose state when Anti-Skills questioned him." Touka said.

"Hmmm, they instantly level up their Esper Level in a short amount of time, huh?" Saten closed her eyes and began snapping her fingers.

"What is it Saten?" Makoto asked while drinking the green tea in his hand.

"Heheheheh!" Saten grinned and there was a glint in her eyes.

"Oh no, here we go again." said Touka with a sigh.

"Misaka-senpai, do you believe in urban legends?" asked Saten as she pointed a non-existent mic to Makoto.

"I don't know. I don't really like rumors." Makoto shrugs his shoulders.

"Well, do you know the urban legend of the Level Upper?" said Saten filled with enthusiasm.

"Level Upper?" Makoto raised a brow.

"Level Upper is apparently a tool that will increase your level in an instant. I just don't know if it's a drug or something. I think the bomber used Level Upper."

"Well, I don't think it's real unless there is proof that it exists." said Makoto.

"Like, I said Saten they're just urban legends. Judgement doesn't use this unreliable information from some site that you saw it in."

Saten huffed.

"You people have no sense of romance, come on at least the urban legend of the 'Illusion Killing Girl' is real." said Saten with a smile on her face.

"Ruiko-san, you were the one who spread that urban legend and because of that, thugs targeted **me** to defeat the ' **Anti-Esper Weapon** '." Touka glared at Saten with an angry expression.

Saten being caught guilty looked away awkwardly from Touka's glare.

"Did you know how many times my groceries got trampled on because thugs ambushed me left and right... FIVE TIMES!" Touka put up five of her fingers in front of Saten's face.

"I did say I would make it up for what you lost, so Touka-senpai, don't be mad at me. I just can't give it to you right now, just like you I'm poor."

"Come on, you're lucky enough to pick up money on the street so just give that to me."

"But, due to your rotten luck, you'll lose it through some convoluted means. So no."

"Hey! This Kamijou Touka can take care of her money!"

"No you don't, this just fell from your skirt just a minute ago." Saten waved her hand holding a Gekota-shaped flip-phone.

"Wha-" she checked her pocket and it had a hole in it.

"My, my, I think I have the high ground here, don't you think, Touka-senpai." said Saten with a mock spoiled brat tone.

"I -I'll break that screwed up illusion of yours!" Touka said.

"Fufufu, take it if you can." Saten put the phone in her pocket and raised her arms like a goalkeeper.

Touka reached in and tried to grab the phone that was slightly protruding from Saten's pockets. But, Saten blocked Touka's hand. Touka used her other hand but it was blocked again. They repeated this action over and over as if they were trying to overwhelm their opponents.

Makoto just watched the banter of the two middle school girls and he didn't know what to make it.

"Uiharu are these two always like this?" Makoto asked.

"Saten is always like this, she likes to tease anyone if she get's the chance. Though, she's still a good friend."

"I see." said Makoto as took a swig from his drink.

Once Touka and Saten were done with their antics. Saten had already given back the phone to Touka.

"Gee, Touka-senpai I just don't understand your childish taste for anything."

"Ruiko, I just don't see what's wrong with the things I buy. And, I didn't buy this phone I won this on a lottery." Touka proudly said.

"A child's lottery." Ruiko corrected.

"At least, I won with an unnatural stroke of luck, even this Kamijou Touka can still be lucky at times."

"Whatever you say."

"What are we doing here anyways, you just called me and said to meet in the park." Touka said.

"Clothes Shopping!" Saten said as she glomped on Uiharu and Touka.

"Well, I'm leaving goodbye." Makoto nonchalantly said as he walked away from the girls.

Saten grabbed hold of Makoto preventing him from leaving.

"Hey, come on and join us we would like a boy's opinion." Saten winked at Makoto.

"That includes our lingerie too." Saten suddenly raised both of Touka's and Uiharu's skirt in front of Makoto.

Makoto suddenly squirted the green tea he was drinking. He immediately looked away from the scene while covering his eyes. A small blush formed in his cheeks.

"SATEN!" Uiharu shouted as a blush formed on her cheeks.

"Ruiko..." Touka wasn't affected by embarrassment since she wears short under her skirt. But, she held a grim expression on her face.

"Hai, Touk- Owww!" Touka

Touka hit Saten in the head.

"Technically, you and Uiharu are the ones buying new clothes. I, unfortunately, haven't grown out of my clothes from last year." Touka casually said.

"Hey, what was the hit for?!" Saten exclaimed as her hands nursed where she was hit.

"Oh, that was for Uiharu's sake come on if Misaka-senpai saw her unmentionable she can't be married you know, especially to Shirai-san." Touka said.

"Touka-senpai you're no better than Saten! I don't have feeling like that for Shirai we live in different worlds. He's a prince while I'm a commoner." Uiharu dreamily said the last part while holding both of her cheeks.

'YOU'RE SO OBVIOUS!' Saten and Touka mentally screamed.

"Anyways, let's get moving." said Saten.

Makoto tried to sneak away from the girls as he didn't want to deal with them.

"Misaka-senpai, you're not going to ditch us." Saten grabbed Makoto arm.

Makoto sighed.

"At least, I tried."

"Aw, come on treat this as practice. You'll have experience in dealing with girls in the future."

"Whatever..." Makoto begrudgingly joined the three girls.

The three of them headed to Seventh Mist.

* * *

 **In Between The Lines**

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the ITEM's Apartment, District 7**

ITEM is an Academy City-based mercenary organization whose primary function was to monitor the upper echelons of the Academy City, including the Board of Directors and prevent them from gaining too much power and getting out of hand. ITEM is composed of four core member.

Mugino Shou, the field commander of ITEM and 4th Level 5 'Meltdowner.

Kinuhata Sai, the main field combatant of ITEM and a Level 4 Offense Armor. He had undergone The Dark May project that gave him the thought patterns of #1.

Fredrick Seivelun, the explosives and trapping expert of ITEM and a Level 0 foreigner, despite his lack of Esper powers he makes up for it with his ingenious use of bombs and countless other tools.

And, the most important member, Takitsubo Rikou the Level 4 AIM Stalker she was a possible candidate for the 8th position of the Level 5, but the condition of making her one was too severe and ludicrous. Thus, she resorted to using Body Crystal to temporarily use a powerful version of her abilities by forcefully overloading it. But the Body Crystals were harmful to the human body so she used it sparingly.

Right now, there are only two members that were in the apartment, Fredrick Seivelun, and Kinuhata Sai. And there were in the garage of the apartment or specifically Fredrick's workshop. The garage itself is large and held many high sports cars and vans.

Fredrick's workshop was just a small space in the garage of the apartment. There were several tools and creepy dolls that were haphazardly scattered around the floor. There were large cabinets that held many kinds of chemical that could cause an explosion if mixed right and other materials for bomb making. Fredrick was sitting near a desk that had similar dolls and other of Fredrick's explosive tools.

Fredrick was knitting a doll, his hands moved with careful precision with every knit.

Fredrick is a tall Norwegian teen that stands at 5'9 and had an athletic frame. He had blonde hair that was tied in a short ponytail and baby blue eyes. He donned a white sleeveless shirt accompanied by a beige worker's jumpsuit with the top half open and tied around his waist. His cream white skin and his well-built figure were covered in sweat.

And sitting across him was Kinuhata Sai, a Japanese teen that stands at 5'5 and had the same frame as Fredrick but he was leaner. He had dark brown hair that was styled in a messy bob and brown eyes. He wore a red t-shirt and black short that reached beyond the knees.

Kinuhata was reading a magazine that had a gravure idol showing a good amount of her thighs and legs, the magazine itself was focused about women's legs and their sexual appeal.

"You super are the bomber come on, who else uses dolls as bombs." Kinuhata smugly said.

"For the last time, I'm not the freaking bomber, **du** **jævla fitte!** (You fucking cunt)." cursed Fredrick.

"That bomber has zero taste in explosives, seriously those explosion lack flare and soul, it's just all power. I'll gladly show that troglodyte what real explosives look like." Fredrick rants.

"Where's the boss anyways I haven't seen him and Takitsubo since yesterday. I was holed up in my workshop, since last night." Fredrick lifted up his shirt he was wearing, using the cloth of the shirt to wipe the sweat that formed in his brows.

"Oh, them I think Mugino said something about Level Upper or something." Kinuhata said as she flipped a page of his magazine.

"Level Upper that urban legend about a level increasing apparatus?" Fredrick said.

"Yeah, I think it's for Rikou-chan to find a safer alternative for the Body Crystals." Kinuhata said with a worried tone.

Fredrick stopped at what his doing and stared at Japanese teen. Both of them shared sympathy for the poor girl's health. Fredrick honestly, hates Mugino for his abusive behavior towards Takitsubo, the girl didn't have the strength to fight back and she just accepts what Mugino says like a dog. What's worse Mugino always forces her to use that **drug,** if things didn't go the way he wanted.

He looked at the doll he was holding it resembled Alice from Alice in Wonderland. He touched the seams that formed it's smile and it's eyes that were buttons. And, sighed.

He wanted to abandon ITEM along with Kinuhata and Takitsubo, but they would be hunted down by either Mugino or the higher ups. But most importantly, Mugino was his closest friends, but he refuses to listen and rants about competency. Just like the stories, it was just a wonderland he yearned for.

"Hey, Fredrick." Kinuhata asked as he flipped another page of his magazine.

"Yes?" Fredrick said as he stuffed bomb parts into the doll he just made.

"Big boobs or slender legs, what super turns you on?" Kinuhata casually asked.

"..."

Fredrick stopped and stared at the Japanese teen with an unreadable expression. He grabbed a metal spanner from his work desk and he threw it at Kinuhata's head. The spanner made contact to Kinuhata's head, but a barrier of compressed nitrogen stopped the spanner just a few inches from his face. Then, it bounced off harmlessly to the ground.

"Are you seriously asking me that!" Fredrick asked with a furious tone.

"So what is it boobs or legs, or are you into super flat chested and short stacked girls." Kinuhata nonchalantly said.

"Fine, I'm good with anything." Fredrick said in an annoyed tone.

"So, you swing that way too. huh, Norwegians really are super open to many things." Kinuhata chuckled.

"I am straight okay, come on it doesn't automatically mean if I'm European, I'm gay."

"I'm just curious come on you invited us to watch the play of Legally Blonde that one time, I especially super liked that Gay or European part." Kinuhata smugly said.

"Oh, shut up I had extra tickets back then."

"I have another super question to ask you."

"If it's another lewd question, I swear I'll blow your head off." Fredrick grabbed a handheld anti-tank missile warhead **(the small missiles Frenda uses in the anime and manga)** from the desk and aimed it at Kinuhata.

"Chill, I meant to ask you, if you had the power, would you run away from ITEM." Kinuhata said in a serious tone while looking at Fredrick.

"... No, rather I would change many things on how we work. Right now, I feel that Mugino slowly sinks himself into darkness. And eventually, it would reach the point of no return. One day, he'll stop treating as friends and we'll be treated as pawns that will cause our downfall." Fredrick said.

"But, we're already sunken to that darkness." Kinuhata retort.

"No, I meant for Takitsubo that drug is slowly taking away her future, I couldn't allow that. She still has a clear history unlike ours. Our hands are stained with blood, but her's isn't." Fredrick said as he made more of his bombs.

"Don't worry I super feel you, besides there still many jobs to be done." Kinuhata said.

The garage's doors suddenly opened and an orange Nissan GT-R entered the garage. It parks itself near Fredrick's workshop.

" **Ah, den snakker om djevelen. (the speak the devil)** " Fredrick said as he looked at the sports car.

The car's door opened and a man of college age exited the car, this was Mugino Shou.

Mugino is a mature looking man and he was as tall as Fredrick, it complemented with a well-built body frame. He had auburn hair that was swept back and his brown eyes had a cool and level headed expression to it. He donned a purple long-sleeved dress shirt, the button on the chest were left open and his sleeves were pulled up to his elbows. He wore cream colored jeans accompanied by black combat boots. He had a metal studded earring on his left ear and an iron chain linked necklace.

"The Level Upper is a fucking bust, the thing is dangerous. All of its users had fallen into a coma after 2 weeks or so. Takitsubo it looks like you're still using this shit." Mugino said as he shakes a pink and white colored dispenser in his hand that holds the Body Crystals.

Fredrick glared at the object Mugino was holding. But, he just dismissed it.

Takitsubo was still inside the car. She was slouching in the seat next to the driver's seat.

Takisubo is a girl of high school age she was a head smaller than Mugino, she has good body proportions, a decent bust size, and a slender body. But, it was mostly hidden by her pink tracksuit that serves both her casual attire and sleeping attire. Her shoulder-length hair was evenly cut in the bangs and the back, and her black eyes had a constant sleepy look.

"It's fine Mugino-san..," Takitsubo said in a sleepy monotone voice.

"As long as you're useful, you'll be no burden to me. Now, get out of the car." Mugino commanded.

"Okay..." Takitsubo said with a yawn.

She exited the sports car and slowly walked passed Fredrick and Kinuhata without as giving a second look at them. She walked to the direction of her room where she's most likely going to sleep.

"So what's the Level Upper super do?" Kinuhata asked without batting an eye to Mugino as he looked at his magazine.

"It's just a shitty mixtape made by a crappy researcher, it utilizes synesthesia through auditory means. Basically, it's the shittier version of the Testament machine." Mugino said.

"Apparently, it makes people fall into a coma after 2 weeks of using it, the Body Crystal will do. I don't like Takitsubo being useless after using it once."

Fredrick just discreetly glared at him for his lack of empathy for Takitsubo.

"By the way, our liaison gave us a new job." Mugino said with a bored tone.

"What's the job detail?" Fredrick asked as he tinkered around in his workshop.

"Exterminate some vermin, apparently a group of scientists was on the run holding important research data of something called Last Order." Mugino said.

"Last Order?" Kinuhata asked.

"It's a command tower for something, the boss didn't specify any further, he said just retrieve the research data." Mugino explained.

"What's the pay?"

"Around 4 Million Yen." Mugino casually said.

"Are they that desperate?" Fredrick asked.

"Honestly, I don't care as long as we're paid, I'm good with any mission." Mugino said.

"Fredrick, prepare all the necessary tools for the job, and here's the info we have on them." Mugino commanded as he tossed a PDA at Fredrick.

Fredrick caught it and checked the display of the PDA. It listed numerous scientist and a bunch of their hired Esper mercenaries that were around Level 3 to 4.

"How about Takitsubo?" Fredrick asked while looking at Mugino's eyes.

"She'll stay here with Kinuhata, the target are just small fries with weak ass security, we could handle them easily." Mugino said and left the two of them and headed upstairs.

Fredrick began checking his bombs and other tools for the job. Soon afterward, Kinuhata left Fredrick alone in his workshop and headed upstairs as well.

Fredrick sighed, he opened his phone and it showed a picture of a blonde girl that wore an extravagant dress; the one's you see in fairy tales. This was his younger sister, Fremea Seivelun, the only reason he worked day and night.

He entrusted a certain someone to take care of her. He missed his dear sister, she might have forgotten him. This picture was taken when Fremea was just 5 years old, right now her 12th birthday is coming up this October. They haven't met each other ever since, but he is updated of her growth throughout the years. Though, that didn't stop the gnawing thought that she might be targeted.

He sighed yet again.

"The world's broken, huh." he defiantly said whilst chuckling.

Fredrick opened a mini-fridge under his desk and grabbed a can of mackerel and some cool beverages. He began eating the food items on his desk.

This was one of the few glimpses of a mercenary's daily life.

* * *

 **District 7, Seventh Mist**

 **Noon**

"This sucks." Makoto exasperatedly said.

The girls were window shopping for 2 straight hours. Not only that, an elementary school girl also joined them, because she wanted to ask Onee-chan (Touka) on how to be fashionable like the women in the T.V. The girls were having fun and giggling about trying on multiple kinds of clothes this ranged from casual clothes, sleep clothes. swimsuits, etc.

Makoto was sitting on the side and occasionally look around at the selection of the clothing store, but nothing caught his fancy. The girls were a completely different story, they were consistently going in and out of the dressing room asking for his opinion and asking each other how they look.

The girls still continued window shopping and buying clothes here and there.

"Seriously, how long will this take." Makoto absentmindedly said.

Makoto's eyes wandered around the mall and he was seemingly bored.

"Hey, Misaka-senpai wanna come with us while we shop for our lingerie." Saten playful.

Touka had covered the little girl's ears and Uiharu blushed uncontrollably.

"What's wrong Nee-chan?" the girls asked.

Touka just smiled in response.

"Saten! You don't ask a boy to go check out lingerie with us!" Uiharu said.

Male on-lookers gave nasty looks at Makoto and said things like 'He's one lucky bastard.' And, female on-lookers gave estranged glances at him.

"Tch, don't say strange things, people are looking at us, you know." Makoto said in an annoyed voice.

"I have no clue on what you're saying." Saten said with a grin.

'Damn it, is this the second coming of Shokohou and what in God's earth did I do to deserve this.' Makoto said in his thoughts.

"Just give it a break Saten, we dragged Misaka-senpai at least we should treat him more kindly." Touka said.

"Sorry, I might have gone too far, I just wanted a good reaction out of ya." Saten said.

"As long, as you stop saying suggestive things we're cool." Makoto said.

"Sure." Saten said.

"We're gonna go there now, okay. Just follow up after we're done shopping those." Saten said.

"Okay, I guess I'll just look around here." Makoto said.

"And also, could you be a dear and carry these bags for us." Saten asked in a kind manner.

"Ugh, fine just hurry up, I don't want to wait too long." Makoto said as he took the plastic out of Saten's and Uiharu's hand.

"Thank you, Misaka-senpai." Uiharu bowed politely.

"No problem." Makoto said.

"Come on, girls let's go." Saten said.

With that, the girls left on the escalator going to the 4th floor.

Makoto sighed.

"What now?" he muttered under his voice.

When Makoto's eyes began to wander around aimlessly. He found a strange girl with glasses holding an ugly green frog toy and a teddy bear. But, he just dismissed her and began checking the other men's clothing store.

"Her boyfriend's gifts suck." Makoto said to himself.

* * *

 **Judgement 117th Office Branch**

Kuro slammed his head on Konori's table and the coffee in the cup jolted as it felt the vibrations caused by Kuro's constant slamming of his head.

"Hey, Kuro don't beat up yourself too much it wasn't your fault that happened to him." Konori said as she rubbed Kuro's back to comfort him.

"I know, but if was there I could have reduced the casualties, I'm a freaking Teleporter for goodness sake." Kuro said as his face was still on the desk.

Konori opened the mini-fridge in the office and grabbed a small carton of Musashino milk. She opened the carton and began chugging the milk.

"I'm starting to wonder could we have two suspects both with the same MO? Huh.." Konori suggested.

"Don't be silly." Kuro said as he shifted his head to look at Konori.

Konori immediately deflated from what Kuro said and Kuro raised from his slumped form.

"I am grasping at straw here." Konori said as she drank the milk in her hand.

Konori grabbed the broken bottom of the aluminum spoon used in the bombings.

"I just can't see any connections between of all the attacks." Konori flicked the broken to the table

"Damn it, if we don't figure this out soon, we'll have another victim in our hands and maybe more than one." Kuro said as he sipped the coffee.

"If we just had one solid lead."

"In all of the 9 bombing 9 of our colleagues have been hurt already."

Kuro stopped sipping from his cup and his eyes widen in realization.

"9?" Kuro felt an ominous feeling from those numbers alone.

"What's on your mind Kuro-kun?" Konori asked.

"That's suspiciously a lot of Judgement members, don't you think?" Kuro said with a serious expression on his face.

Konori gasped.

"Do you mean.."

"We're the target!" Both of them said.

An alarmed suddenly rang from the computer that was set to monitor Graviton readings. The computer narrowed down to where the phenomena are taking place. It is in a clothing store called Seventh Mist. The said store was a good 2 kilometer away from the office.

"Accelerated Gravitons had been detected!"

With the new information, they just uncovered. Kuro grabbed his phone and speed dialed Uiharu's number.

Uiharu had accepted the call.

"Shirai-senpai, what's wrong?" Uiharu asked over the phone.

"Uiharu! Update on the Graviton Attacks the surveillance satellite had picked up explosive accelerations of Gravitons." Kuro said.

"W-where is it happening?"

"Anti-Skill in the area are responding as we speak, but I need you to get back here immediately."

"Wait, Kuro where is the attack?!" Uiharu asked with more assertiveness.

Kuro paused a bit and sighed.

"A clothing store named Seventh Mist in the 7th School District." Kuro said

"Seventh Mist clothing store?" Uiharu confirmed.

"Yes, why?" Kuro asked.

"That's perfect then that's where I am right now. I'll start with the evacuation." Uiharu said.

"Uiharu!" Before Kuro could speak the line was dead.

"Shit, What do you think you're doing." Kuro gritted his teeth.

"Kuro what going on? What did she say?" Konori said with concern.

"Uiharu's the target..." after Kuro said that he immediately vanished.

* * *

 **Seventh Mist**

Uiharu had just ended her call to Kuro. Makoto had just met up with the girls.

"What's wrong Uiharu what did Kuro wanted?" Makoto asked.

"Please listen and don't panic we know where the bomber's next target is. And where are standing in it." Uiharu said.

"Huh, what did you say?!" Saten asked in disbelief.

"Here's the plan, Touka-senpai I want you to start the evacuation procedures."

"Roger that." Touka said she left to go inform the staff of the situation.

"And, Saten and Makoto-senpai please leave to safety okay." Uiharu said.

Saten looked at Uiharu with a worried expression

"And you be careful too okay." Saten said with a worried tone.

Uiharu nodded with confidence.

Meanwhile on the street of District 7.

Kuro was sprinting and teleporting his way towards Seventh Mist.

'I swear I'll punish that girl if she got herself hurt.' Kuro thought.

"Just please be okay..." Kuro muttered his breath.

* * *

On the Seventh Mist.

The staff announced something about a false electrical malfunction and cooperated with Judgement in evacuating the people in the store.

Makoto and Saten were in the crowd just outside of the mall and many of the people in there were students. There was quite the commotion on the site.

Touka just exited the building.

"Misaka, have you seen that little girl earlier."

"Huh, I thought she had evacuated already?!" Misaka said.

"She isn't in the crowd when I last checked. And I can't find her anywhere." Touka said.

"She could be inside the building. Makoto could you detect her using your power?" Touka suggested.

"Yes, wait for a sec." Makoto closed his focused his power to detect the weak electromagnetic signals released by the human bioelectricity. In a green grid-like perception that created a 3D image of the building in his mind, he found two human signatures.

"She's in there, come on and following me." Makoto sprinted on the building and Touka followed suite.

Meanwhile, with Uiharu she stood on the 3rd floor. Uiharu dialed Kuro's phone.

Kuro picked up the call.

"Uiharu!" Kuro is seemed to be running as he answered Uiharu's call as he was panting.

"I had successfully evacuated everyone-"

"Listen to me, you need to get out of there now! In all of the bombing, only Judgement members in the area are the only human casualties. **WE'RE THE TARGETS!"**

Uiharu paused in shock.

"Uiharu?!"

 **"UIHARU!?"**

"Hey, missy." The girl she met earlier she running towards her holding a frog doll.

Uiharu looked relieved and smiled at the girl.

"A strange girl gave this to me and said, to come over and give this to you as a present." she said.

"Here." she held out the frog to Uiharu.

"Come on, she right over here." Makoto said as he and Touka were on the corner.

Touka saw the little girl and she sighed in relief. But, her relief was short-lived and saw an item that she didn't carry earlier.

"Is that-"

The frog on the girl's hands began to deform.

Uiharu's eyes widen in realization and shock.

She grabbed the toy and tossed the thing and hugged the small girl to cover her.

"Get down right now that's the bomb!" Uiharu frantically said.

Makoto rushed in front of the girls and used the maximum output his power. He electromagnetically grabbed the metal supports under the floor and lifted it. This caused the concrete of the floor to be lifted up, creating a make-shift 3-meter thick wall between the bomb and the girls.

 ***BOOM***

A large explosion occurred and a torrent of flames hit the concrete wall, the flames of the explosion parted in multiple directions, but the flames weren't touching the girls or Makoto.

The concrete cracked slightly and Makoto pushed the wall using his powers.

After, a while the explosion ended and Makoto kneeled on the ground panting.

"At least that's over."

Touka was on edge of her seat when she saw the explosion.

But she sighed in relief when they were saved by Makoto's attempts.

She glanced sideways and found a teddy bear that was about to go off. It was put on top of a pile of clothes

She runs to the toy and touched it causing the teddy bear to returned to its natural state.

Touka exhaled in relief.

"Safe." Touka said.

Meanwhile, outside of Seventh Mist.

Many students panicked from the explosion that happened just now.

Saten gripped at her chest as worry was building up inside of her. She prayed that the others were safe.

While, a girl with glasses that was named Kaitabi Hatsuko grinned, but she had wondered why the other bomb didn't go off.

'But, no matter no one would have survived from a blast like that. My power is growing stronger and stronger with every attack.' Hatsuko left for the alleyways and gloated to herself of her victory.

"After the next few attacks, I'll take on Judgement and those Skill-Out punks. I'll blow every last one- Augh!" Hatsuko was interrupted when she felt a strong kick hit her ass. She was sent flying to a trash can. The trash flew was scattered everywhere.

"Mnnggh!" She groaned as she picked herself up and tried to looked for the one who kicked her.

"What the-"

" **Hi.** " Makoto waved at him with a smile.

"I assume you know what this is about. I'm right am I, Miss Bomber-san" Makoto said casually.

"No, I don't have any idea on what you're saying. Why would hit a girl." Hatsuko tried to act innocent and defenseless. She faked her tears to make it convincing.

"Cut the crap."

Makoto grabbed his phone clicked on a recording file.

"After the next few attacks, I'll take on Judgement and those Skill-Out punks. I'll blow every last one-" The recording said in her voice.

"Well, that was a really convincing thing to say you know." Makoto smugly said.

Hatsuko glared at Makoto and gritted her teeth.

"Unfortunately for you, no one suffered even so much as a scratch."

"That's impossible I was using my maximum output! You've ruined everything what did you do!?" Hatsuko slumped her head downwards and secretly grabbed an aluminum spoon from her bag.

"Nothing much just some heavy lifting." Makoto shrugged.

Hatsuko gritted her teeth in anger.

"Now die!" Hatsuko shouted she was about to throw the spoon at Makoto.

But, Makoto was quick to move and fired his Railgun at the spoon.

"KYAAGHHH!" She screamed as she was sent flying by the shockwave of the Railgun.

After, Hatsuko collected her bearing she had a fearful look at the boy and noticed his uniform and appearance.

"R-Railgun." Hatsuko blurted.

She began laughing like a maniac as she looked at the terrifying monster towering over her.

Makoto had a serious expression on his face. He began walking towards Hatsuko.

"Just my luck, why do monsters like you exist to bully the weak." she said.

"It's high leveled people like you whose always abuses their power to control the weak. And Judgement doesn't do jack-shit about it! And anyone who has power always abuses it!" she shouted.

Makoto stopped in front of her and looked with a pissed off expression. Bluish-white slightly crackled on his head.

"Power?! Power you say?!"

Makoto grabbed her by the collar and lifted her scrawny body.

"I'll show ya power." Makoto punched the girl in the cheek causing her to fall to the floor.

"Agh!" The punch left a nasty bruise on her cheek. She caressed the spot to where she was punched and she began to began to cry because of the pain.

Makoto lifted her up by the collar and slammed her body to up a wall. But, he didn't put too much force on it.

"Now, listen here bitch, You've been causing problems to Judgement causing them to neglect their job and focusing on finding out who's blowing up their colleagues, instead helping other people who are likely suffering like you are." Makoto glared straight in her eye.

"You're just using other people's power as an excuse to your own weakness. And, there nothing more pathetic than that!"

"If you have trouble you could have asked many people are willing to help! Judgement is always willing, but you just reject them and you treat them like crap."

"What do you know! You're an Ace of Tokiwadai, what could you possibly know about me, a nobody!" Hatsuko said in-between sobs.

"Did you know, I started out as a 0 just like you, back then I was treated like a failure and I was said to have no future at all! And for a short while, I was a Skill-Out delinquent." Makoto's voice was dark.

"But, someone dear to me told me otherwise, she cared and loved me. She had helped me in my time of need. Do you see, no one person is an island, ask for help if you need help and if you have the power set an example for others and don't be like the elitist shits that abuse their powers, You're better than this." Makoto said with a firm voice.

He let go of the girl's collar and she slide on the wall until she fell on her knees.

Hatsuko was at a loss of words.

Hatsuko bawled out her eyes, like a child caught by a parent.

"Here." Makoto handed a handkerchief to the girl.

Hatsuko was weary of the boy's gesture.

"I don't deserve your kindness, I'm such a fool." she said in-between sniffs and sobs.

"Ah, cut the crap and take it." Makoto said in an annoyed voice.

Makoto shoved the handkerchief in her hands.

Hatsuko used the handkerchief hesitantly.

"You're still gonna turn yourself to Judgement."Makoto said.

"I know." she said in a low voice.

She had calmed down and stopped crying, but where the place she was punched and kicked still sting.

"I'm sorry I punched you that hard, okay I just want to make a point." Makoto said.

Hatsuko just looked away from him.

"I deserved it, I'm in the wrong here." she admitted.

"Come on, let's get Judgement to treat those bruises." Makoto said as he handed out his hand towards her.

She was about to grabbed his hand, but she hesitated.

Makoto narrowed his eyes and grabbed Hatsuko's hand.

"Awwshhh!" Hatsuko bite her lower lip as she felt her right ankle was sprained.

"What's wrong?" Makoto asked.

"I think my right ankle's sprained." She said.

Makoto just slung her arm on his shoulders.

"Come on." Makoto said.

Hatsuko began bunny hopping with her left leg and Makoto assisted her.

As soon as they exit the alleyway Hatsuko was met by Judgement and some Anti-Skills. She remained silent as the Judgement treated all of her injuries and cuffed her afterward she was boarded on an Anti-Skills van.

She was most likely going to be sent to the Anti-Skills Juvenile Detainment Center, where they send most Esper student that broke the law as well as Skill-Outs. The place isn't a prison, but it was more like a large apartment that has railed windows, Anti-AIM Diffusion rooms, Professional Psychologists, Advanced Security Drones and a 5m tall steel wall that could emit electro-shocks strong enough to not kill anyone, but could render them unconscious.

"Was punching and kicking her, necessary?" Kuro asked Makoto.

"Well, she got the message and that's only the thing that matters." Makoto said.

"You're like an uncontrollable beast sometimes." Kuro mused.

"Oh, you're not mad at me for breaking off the floor of Seventh Mist." Makoto said.

"I'll let it pass this time. The worse you could have done was fired a Railgun at the doll and cause even more damage than the bomb. But hey, at least you minimized the damage and saved that girl and Uiharu. And, for that, I'm really grateful." Kuro said with a smile.

"How about, I treat you to something after we're done investigating the blast site with the girls and Konori might join later." Kuro suggested.

"Nah, I'll have someone to visit today." Makoto said with a solemn expression.

"Oh, you're visiting **her** today, right?" Kuro carefully asked.

Makoto nodded.

"See later in the dorm, okay." Makoto said as waved his hand's goodbye.

Makoto left and headed to the District 7 Hospital.

* * *

 **District 7, Heaven Canceler's Hospital Area**

 **Afternoon**

The sun was setting low and the sky was dyed in orange and red.

Makoto walking under the crimson sky.

Makoto made his way to Hanamura Flora, it was own by Hanamura Aoko despite her lecherous ways she was great student botanist that raised good flowers and other kinds of flora. Makoto always buys flowers from her. The shop was located in-between A Certain Highschool and Heaven Canceler's Hospital, so the walk isn't too far away from her school. The place was not too crowded in building unlike in the center of District 7

Hanamura Flora was a small apartment complex that had three floors. The building was overall light blue, but the four corners of the building are made in a brick walls design. The first floor that had many pots that held a myriad of flowers and inside the shop held even, more flowers and other to wrap them in. The second-floored houses Aoko's living space and third-floored housed a Greenhouse garden.

Makoto walked into the door's of the flower shop and a bell ring was heard he entered.

"Aoko, are you here?!"

"Wait, I'm coming." Aoko's voice said.

Aoko had gone down the wooden stairs behind the counter.

Aoko was wearing a pink work apron over her uniform. In her hand's were Dill flowers. She put the flower's in the counter and looked at Makoto.

"Really, Dill flowers." Makoto said knowing the secret meaning behind those yellow bundle of flowers.

"Oh, you would like Dog Roses or Peach Blossoms then?" Aoko put the stalk of the flower's in her mouth like a rose and posed suggestively at the counter.

"Hell no! Just the usual Lilies the one's in her room had wilted." Makoto said.

"Roger." The blue haired girl said to Makoto.

"I'll get them upstairs okay." Aoko goes upstairs to get the item Makoto requested.

Makoto waited a few minutes and bluenette comes down with a bouquet of white colored lilies in her hands.

"Here's your bouquet of Eucharis Lilies."

"Thank you." Makoto left some money on the counter and didn't bother to get the change.

He left the shop and headed his way to the Hospital.

Makoto made his to the information desk of the hospital and asked for her room. The woman behind the counter was familiar of Makoto since he visits the hospital on a weekly basis.

"Makoto-kun, you're going to visit her today, I suppose." the woman in nurse outfit said with a smile.

Makoto smiled and nodded.

"Go ahead, I don't want to keep you waiting." the woman said.

"Thank you."

With that, Makoto left and headed to room 701.

Makoto stood in front of the room 701 that had a nameplate that said, Misaka Mikoto.

Makoto inhaled and exhaled to calms himself down. He steeled himself for what he was going to face.

He touched the cold door knob and opened the door.

"Good evening, Onee-Chan." Makoto greeted.

But, nobody responded to him and he was only met beeping noises from medical apparatuses, shallow breaths, and an unconscious brown haired girl.

The girl's name was Misaka Mikoto she had IV fluids connected to her arm and other medical stuff. Her hair was long and unkempt, her body was frail and dainty and she was wearing a green lab gown.

Makoto sat next to her bed and rubbing the back of her head lovingly.

Makoto grabbed something on the nightstand next to her bed there were 2 Journals. He grabbed a journal that said 2015. He opened to July 16 entry.

( _Hey, Onee-chan It's nice to see you again, Onee-chan don't worry too much about me. I am doing really well at school and I keep myself healthy all the time like you say to me all those years. By the way, I made three new friends Uiharu Kazari, Saten Ruiko and Kamijou Touka. And, no Onee-chan I'm not building a harem of Middle Schoolers._

 _Uiharu is a polite and honest girl she's from the same branch as Kuro. Saten is a great friend though she might annoy me from time to time, but she still means good. And, Kamijou Touka, well she's was Mystery Girl X that always stops my power, it turns out she was a subordinate of Kuro's. And, her power is called 'Imagine Breaker' I don't understand it too much myself, but she can negate any supernatural powers and even God's blessings, I know it's absurd but it's legit._

 _Touka is kinda cute and she's brave, it's not that I like her or something, I just respect her courage, it kinda reminds me of you, honestly. Onee-chan you'll easily get along with Touka." Makoto wrote with a solemn smile in his face._ )

Makoto looked at the vase that held wilted Lilies in it, these were from last month's batch.

He grabbed the vase and went to the sink in the room, he removed the flower's and water and rinsed the vase. After cleaning it he put fresh water in it and put the Lilies he bought in it. After he arranged it neatly, he placed it on the nightstand near her bed.

He sat on the chair near her bed yet again and looked at the peaceful features of her older sister.

He stayed with her in the room for hours until he noticed curfew was near. It was extremely serene in the room, despite the silence.

"Onee-chan it would seem I need to go now. Goodbye, I love you." Makoto said as he felt a heartwrenching feeling in his heart from seeing his once vibrant sister.

It saddened him to see his once energetic sister in the bed without a sense of the world around her.

Makoto parted her long hair and he kissed her forehead.

"Until, next time Onee-chan." Makoto said with a smile full of care.

Makoto left the room and closed the doors silently.

Once, he was outside he sighed.

"Oh, Misaka-kun visiting yer sister, I suppose?." a voice of an old man said

"Ah, good evening Heaven Canceler-san." Makoto said politely as he bowed at the legendary doctor.

"No need to be formal, Misaka-kun." said the frog-faced doctor.

"But, you've been a big help to the Misakas for all these years." Makoto said,

"Like I said it's my job as a doctor to find ways to cure his patients." Heaven Canceler said.

"Any luck this time doc?" Makoto asked.

"Unfortunately no, her body is still in a comatose state for a year and a half now, and what's really bizarre is that her AIM field had completely stopped. And, brain test showed that her brain is fine, but all of her higher brain function had stopped, but all of her other brain functions are still fine. It's like she's in a hibernated state." the old man as he rubbed his chin.

"Like last time?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, this happened around a month after she was confined her, right."

Makoto nodded

Makoto put his forefinger and thumb together and put it on his chin and began thinking.

"I guess, we just hope for the best and wait until she wakes up, okay my boy." he said as put his hand on Makoto's shoulders.

Heaven Canceler chuckled slightly.

"It seems you have grown since the last time I have seen you, Miska-kun." he said.

"Go home, Misaka-kun curfew hour is near." The doctor said.

"Yes, sir it's nice meeting you." Makoto said politely.

"Likewise."

"Take care then." the doctor said.

Makoto nodded and left the doctor alone.

Once, Makoto was gone he signed.

"I know you're watching Aleister if you're responsible for what happened to my patient say it now." Heaven Canceler said to no one in particular.

He felt his ring phone and it was an encrypted call from Aleister Crowley. He walked into his office and answered it.

"I'll say this once I am not the reason for Misaka-dono's coma, but I wouldn't disclose to you on what happened to Misaka-dono." Aleister said in the doctor's phone.

"Okay, I am just checking that's all." the doctor said calmly.

Soon afterward the call ended.

Heaven Canceler sighed.

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 **Quick A/N: I hope you like ITEM's cameo here and some insight to future arcs such as Sisters, Dream Ranker and Battle Royale (Dragon≠Angel Arc). And, I originally planned that Mikoto to be dead, but I thought of an idea to still put her character here. Now, that I think of it Makoto is essentially an OC, but let's just say he's a gender bent Mikoto for simplicities sake. And, no Touma is not here. Is Makoto creepy in the hospital or is it just normal, I will confirm that Makoto doesn't any feel like that towards Mikoto, but he feel extreme familial love towards her. I was too lazy to write the scene where Kuro and the rest ft. Konori celebrated in the Sukiyaki Restaurant from OT SS1.**

 **I will just point out at hints of the Sister's arc, but until then just wait for it, since I will still write Majutsu arcs too.**

 **Like always. Thank for reading and please review.**


	5. Side Story 1

**SS1: The Demon Found a Beautiful Spring Flower Part 1**

 **Judgement_Training**

* * *

 **2 Years ago**

 **District 2, Judgement Training Facility**

 **Autumn**

is a School District to the southwest of Academy City. It is bordered by the Kanagawa Prefecture to the south, School District 13 to the northwest, School District 15 and 7 to the north, and School District 10 the east.

The district's primary focus are training areas for Judgment and Anti-Skill, and development of military related products. The district is said to be dyed in the colors of heavy industry, especially with regards to vehicles, weapons, and ammunition.

As stated, the main use for the district is for Anti-Skill and Judgment training facilities as well as military-related facilities. The district is also a testing site for weapons and explosives. Models of bomb shelters are also tested here and are bombarded using shockwaves from all directions to test their durability. Because the district is filled with facilities that are linked with things that make a huge amount of noise, the district is covered in soundproof walls. The equipment of these walls fires out a reverse phase sound waves that lower ambient noise.

Right now, Judgement is conducting field training for new Judgement recruits. To enter Judgement you must sign many documents concerning about the student who will join Judgement legal documents such as personal info, birth certificates, school records and etc are needed.

Personal Records...

Identification...

A name...

This was all new to a certain auburn haired boy.

Shirai Kuro it was a name he made for himself, through the help of a **'friend'** in the Dark-Side of Academy City he had started a new life and escaped its darkness. But even still, the darkness lingered and preyed upon the boy like a predator lurking in the shadows.

He was dubbed as 'Blank' in the Dark-Side community, no one could ever run away from him as he always finds his prey and kills them before they could even react. His Esper Ability, Teleportation were utilized in the most gruesome way possible. Even, the mentioned of his name would even make the Board Directors shake in their boots. He was MEMBER's greatest assassin and the former guide of the Windowless Building.

Back then, he didn't have a name, he was just a nameless Child Error he was all alone in Academy City. But, now he had a new identity and thus a new life. With his extensive knowledge of the Dark-Side, he became an effective Judgement member in just a few months and right now he was offered a promotion to the rank of Judgement Lieutenant.

He was just in District 2, to do the physical and mental screening for the promotion.

All of the physical exercises were just a breeze to Kuro, but he just stooped down to the level of his peers. Their coach was no other than Judgement's Supreme Commander, Sogiita Gunha and they were supervised by an Anti-Skills Lieutenant named Yomikawa Aiho.

All the Judgement and Anti-Skill recruits were training on the same day. The group of trainees from the Judgement recruitment ranged from Primary Schoolers to High Schoolers. And, most of the Anti-Skills applicants were just teachers or young adults from Academy City.

They were using a 400m Track and Field Oval as their training ground.

Since it was almost winter all of the people here wore track jackets or sweatshirts.

" **OKAY! EVERYONE SHOW YOUR COURAGEOUS GUTS AS AGENT'S OF JUSTICE!** " Sogiita shouted as he sprints ahead of all the jogging group of trainees.

Meanwhile, Yomikawa kept up with the pace of the group. She would occasionally tell quitters to do another lap.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Chanted by a group of Judgement trainee and veterans alike.

Kuroko just kept jogging with the same pace as Yomikawa and he just maintained his position. Kuro occasionally glances to the people around him and he specifically noticed a small girl with a flowery headband. He didn't know why he occasionally looked at the girl, it reminded him of a girl with the same age as her. She could easily kill someone with a corkscrew or by dropping a car on them from far away. _She_ has probably replaced at him, by now.

That thought of the dark side gnawed at him, the darkness that could easily corrupt even the kindest of hearts.

He kept running both physically and metaphorically.

As soon it reached the 15th lap mark only the physicals fit ones were left and all of the Primary Schoolers and Middle Schoolers were all gone and even some of the adults left.

Yomikawa took the Primary Schoolers and Middle Schoolers and continued with their physical screening for their Judgement recruitment.

Even if the Judgement recruits were done with their physical screening. The Lieutenant trainees and Anti-Skills were still going on with their own physical activities.

* * *

 **1 Hour Later**

The Judgement recruits were done with their physical screening and they were done for the day, while other were on CQC training.

Uiharu was panting so much, she was extremely exhausted. She wasn't used to exercising since she was always learning computer coding since she started Elementary.

Her body was all hot and sweaty, her muscles felt like it was jelly.

She wasn't used to exercising since she was always learning computer coding since she started Elementary.

As she rested by the benches she noticed a tall teen with unkempt tawny hair. She didn't know why, but he gave a presence that of a gentleman. Even if sweat trickled down his brows he still had that regal feel. He currently sparring with his peers.

He was currently sparring with his peers.

Uiharu blushed slightly as she looked away from the sight of the young teen.

She grabbed her bag and tried to find the tumbler she brought.

...

But, she couldn't find it.

She rummaged her bag once more, but she still didn't found it.

"I swore I brought it this morning, did I lose it somehow?" Uiharu said in-between pants.

As she tried to find her tumbler of cool water to soothe her dry throat.

A shadow cast over her and covered her body whole.

She looked up and found the tawny-haired teen suddenly appeared before her.

The boy was a lot taller than she thought.

She was surprised at his sudden appearance

She was at a loss for words.

"Here." He simply said as he handed a tumbler towards Uiharu.

"W-what?" Uiharu said while stuttering.

"You couldn't find something to drink right? Here, you could have mine." the boy said.

"But, I couldn't take that, those are yours." Uiharu said.

"You need it more than I do." the boy said as he eyed at her exhausted body.

"Are sure?" Uiharu said.

"I am a Level 4 Teleporter, I could easily teleport to a conveniences store. So, no worries" the boy said.

He began walking back to his peers.

"Hey!" Uiharu meekly shouted to the boy.

"What's your name Onii-san?" Uiharu asked.

The boy blinked at her and he smiled a little.

"It's Shirai Kuro." he said.

"Then, mine is Uiharu Kazari, thank you for this, Shirai-san." Uiharu politely said.

Shirai just smiled,

"It's no problem." he said.

With that, he continued to do his training with his peers and Anti-Skills.

Thus, an unseemly bond between a Demon and a Spring Flower was formed.

 **To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 4: A Hidden Shadow

**Chapter 4**

 **A_Hidden_Shadow**

* * *

 **July 16**

 **District 7, School Garden**

 **Early Morning**

The School Garden of Learning is an enclosed area where a cluster of elite schools which are obviously frequented by elite students are gathered. Since Tokiwadai is located here, there are many students that have a Level 3 and higher Espers. The population is largely composed of students with wealthy upbringings who can afford the schools here.

The School Garden is jointly controlled by five prestigious schools including Tokiwadai Academy. The area is full of cutting edge technology that isn't allowed outside the school and they have facilities and budget needed to protect it all.

With the areas reddish sett- and cobble-stoned roads and streets tessellated in strange designs, and showering fountains in their open squares, litten by wrought metal lamps. The buildings here are traditional brick and mortar buildings, roofs such as flat types, gables, and spires, and their tasteful parapets and the corbels that support them, and of the smokestacks resting upon them. With balconies upon windows with metal balusters of arabesque designs that surround it, and the awning above them. With its subtle crosswalk and unique traffic lights different from the rest of the city. The gates that provided the entrance to the area, and its baroque colonnades and entablature.

The School Garden looked like a small part of Europe was put in Academy City. Truly, a fine and lavish place where ladies and gentlemen seek the highest quality services of Academy City.

Students who reside outside the garden have cards that they use in order to pass the entrance of the area. Non-School Garden students will require permission in order to gain access to the area.

Somewhere, in the middle of the School Garden was Kongou Mitsuko. She was holding a plastic that had the tag of Horus Pet House.

She planned to meet up with his friends Awatsuki Maaya and Wannai Kinuho in a cafe in the School Garden. Just this morning she bought food and a new ribbon for her darling friend, Ekaterina. She was a brown female Python that was really affectionate to anyone.

She walked down a shortcut towards the cafe, the area had no people and it was suspiciously quiet.

But, Kongou still walked on the cobble-stoned path.

Kongou felt a chill up her spine as if someone was watching her.

Kongou looked behind her and found nobody. The road was one way and it had no alleyways.

Kongou continued her walking.

But she felt unnerved by the feeling of someone watching her from behind. Was it a stalker? Mitsuko knew that she was a beautiful gemstone that shined bright, so she expected a secret admirer was stalking her. But, Mitsuko doesn't like the spineless coward types.

"Who's back there?" Mitsuko grabbed her fan and opened it covering her mouth.

"I am Mitsuko Kongou a Level 4 of Tokiwadai Middle School, knowing that will you still stalk me you, troglodyte?" Mitsuko said contempt

Yet, no one still responded to her, but only eerie silence.

She stepped a few step back. Suddenly she bumped into something and when she looked back, she found nothing.

She felt more unnerved by this development.

 ***ZAP***

She felt an electric current course through her body, she convulsed and collapsed to the floor.

A figure suddenly appeared beside Mitsuko's vulnerable state, the figure was a female and she was small.

She smiled while looking down at Mitsuko.

A popping a sound was heard.

* * *

 **District 7, near the School Garden**

 **July 17**

 **Noon**

Yesterday it was predicted by Tree Diagram that it would rain around 8:06 AM and it would end at exactly 12:21 PM. Despite, the city's advance technologies it could still not stop mother nature's course.

Academy City is blanketed with gray clouds that made a gloomy mood. The downpour of rain was just moderate.

Currently, the Sakugawa Trio were riding in the backseat of an automated bus going to the School Garden of Learning. Kuro canceled the celebration yesterday since Makoto was busy, Kuro said it was a personal errand. Kuro and Konori were called in by the 1st Branch Judgement to update the Bombing Incident. The aftermath of the bombings forced Judgement to investigate the recent influx of Espers who have suddenly gained powers in a short period of time and the inconsistency of Esper powers in the Data Bank's information.

Sogiita Gunha, commended all of the members 117th Branch's members and other branches nearby, for their loyal service and the capture of the perpetrator of the bombings. So to celebrate Kuro invited the girls to celebrate in the School Garden, which Uiharu immediately accepted. Uiharu couldn't stop fantasizing that night about the lavish lifestyle of the wealthy in the School Garden.

Despite the gloomy mood the rainy day gave, Uiharu was still overwhelmed with joy.

"I can't believe Shirai-senpai invited us to the School Garden!" Uiharu said as she squealed in joy.

"Why are you so excited going there? Isn't the School Garden just a place where rich snobs gather." Saten said to the girl with the flowery headband.

Uiharu pouted.

"Hey, don't ruin it for me, the School Garden isn't like that, all of the schools there are well-known schools that teach well-mannered students. And, Tokiwadai is just one of them!" Uiharu ranted.

"Woah, calm down Uiharu, don't listen to Ruiko. She's just a hypocrite for saying that." Touka intervened.

"Oh, what makes you say that Touka-senpai." Saten said.

"Here you highlighted all the good stores in the School Garden." Touka smugly said as she holds a tour book she got from Saten's bag.

"Hey, that's invasion of property and you say you're a woman of justice." Saten complained as she tried to grab the book out of Touka's hands.

"Come on, you're just as eager to go there as Uiharu is." Touka said.

"Well, of course, it's the Pasticceria Manicagni just read what it says, the Cream Cheese Cake is a work of art made from an authentic Italian recipe and using only the finest ingredients. I've always wanted to try a piece, but the School Garden is the only place in the whole country where they have it!" Saten argued.

Her cheek was flustered from being caught red-handed.

"Well, you're more of a sucker for advertisement than I thought, Saten." Uiharu said.

The two giggled at Saten.

"Next stop is the School Garden of Learning. I repeat, next stop is the School Garden of Learning." Announced by the automated voice of the bus.

Once the trio exited the bus they stood underneath the bus stop to shelter from the rain.

"Uh oh, the bus got us here a little ahead of schedule, huh?" Saten as looked at the raining skies.

"The rains not letting up." said Touka.

Uiharu was looking at the white Handheld PC she had on her person.

"It shouldn't be a problem... 3... 2... 1!" Uiharu counted.

And, like magic the rain stopped.

"Why can the weather forecast be on point, but my horoscope is miles away from being right." Touka in a sulking manner.

"Forecast are just vague guesses given by meteorologist. Tree Diagram more like seeing into the future by picking up the Earth's atmospheric and doing complex and precise calculations." Uiharu explained with a smile.

"Well, it kinda gets dull if it's always right, it'll be more exciting if it got wrong something, right?" Saten said.

"Enough of that, come on the School Garden awaits us!" Uiharu said as she literary dragged Saten and Touka.

Once, they were at the entrance Uiharu collected her cool and grabbed the invitation she got from Kuro.

The trio stood in front of the Guest entrance of the School Garden.

Many students from the School Garden were going in and out of the entrances.

"Hello, miss how can I help you?" the security lady asked.

"Uh, we have invitations from Kuro Shirai of Tokiwadai Academy." Uiharu said as she presented the invitation to security lady.

"I am Uiharu Kazari."

"I am Saten Ruiko."

"And, I am Kamijou Touka."

The security lady grabbed the papers in Uiharu's hand and eyed the group.

She nodded.

"Very well, you may proceed." she clicked a button and the entrance was opened for them.

The trio walked and slowly the majestic European design of the School Garden.

The three trio stared with awe at the sight of the fine architecture of the place.

"It's like we're in Europe or something." said Saten.

"Yeah, no kidding everything in here is so different from the City. Down to the buildings, crosswalks and traffic signs." said Touka.

"Pretty impressive, huh. It like we're visiting a foreign country, ahhh." said Uiharu as marveled everything she saw from the cafes, shops, and restaurants.

Saten looked at the people around them they were giving them looks and some were whispering amongst their peers.

"You know we're attracting a lot of attention." said Saten.

"Yeah, maybe they don't see many students outside the School Garden." Touka said as she emphasized their uniforms.

Compared to their sailor uniform, the people around them were wearing summer vest and some others were smartly dressed in their uniforms.

"Oh, look at the time." Saten said as she looked at the clock held by a marble statue.

"Oh, yeah you're right." Uiharu said.

"Come on girls, let go-ah!"

 ***Splash***

* * *

 **Tokiwadai Academy, Main Gate**

"They're late." Kuro said as he looked at his watch on his left wrist.

"You said we're going to meet them at our school, right?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, they said they wanted to see our school." Kuro said.

"Are they lost perhaps?" Makoto suggested.

"No, I already gave Uiharu the map of the School Garden."

The two males heard footsteps and the two looked at the source of the sound.

"Oh, here they come-" Makoto looked dumbfounded.

"Eh?" Makoto and Kuro looked at the girls.

And, evidently Saten's uniform is apparently soaking wet. She was lifting up her wet skirt slightly.

"What happened?" Makoto broke the silence.

"Heh heh, I kinda slipped on a puddle." Saten sheepishly said as she rubbed the back her head awkwardly.

* * *

 **Girl's Shower Room**

Saten sighed.

"At least, Misaka-senpai was kind enough to get a spare uniform in the school's clinic." said Saten as she changed into the Tokiwadai female uniform.

Once, she exited the shower room. She wore the Tokiwadai Vest and looked at Touka and Uiharu.

"So, how do I look?" Saten asked.

"It looks good on you." Touka complimented.

Uiharu pouted.

"What's wrong Uiharu?" Saten asked.

"It's not fair you get to wear that."

"Huh?"

"I know we should trade outfits! What do you say, it's a great idea!" Uiharu said as she abruptly hugged Saten.

"Hey, cut it out yours are too small for me."

"How about Touka-senpai's uniforms?"

"No, the top of her uniform kinda constricts my chest."

Touka felt like a spear with the words flat on it pierced her like it was mocking her A-Cup chest.

"No offense, Touka-senpai your uniform is kinda small for me too."

Touka suddenly kneeled on the ground.

"Damn you, and your bust!" Touka said with tears in her eyes.

Touka wiped her tears away with a handkerchief.

With an emotionless puppet-like expression, Touka forcefully placed her hands onto Saten's shoulders.

"Did you know what I tried to do just get to your level? You were using a life-hack from those urban legends, right? Just tell me what's your secret. To be honest, I won't be angry. A misfortunate girl like me who has a mother who looks too young for her age and has a drop-dead gorgeous body to boot, meanwhile her daughter is still this girl that looks like she's from an elementary school. Do you know how I feel about my body? Do you know how some of my Judgement colleagues treat me like a kid?" Touka said in an eerie monotone voice. [1]

"Come on, Saten let's just trade outfit, pleaseee!" Uiharu begged as she rubbed her face onto Saten's stomach.

"GIVE ME SOME OF YOUR LUCK, DAMN IT!" Touka's lifeless eyes looked at Saten.

Touka began to forcefully shake Saten.

"WILL YOU, GUYS STOP IT ALREADY!" Saten shouted as she tried to remove both of the girls off her.

* * *

1\. This is a reference to Kanzaki, during the Angel Fall in the Light Novel.

* * *

 **School Garden**

"Saten, I sent your dirty uniform to the cleaners, stop by there on your way home, okay." said Makoto.

"If that doesn't work we could always send them directly to your dorm, it's not a problem." said Kuro.

"Wow, now that's what I call service." Saten said.

"Do you have maids in your dorms, I bet you do! I bet they serve you every day!" Uiharu inquired the two.

"Calm down, Uiharu." Touka said.

"Well, technically we have maid students from District 7's Ryouran Maid School on our dorms, they only serve our breakfast and dinner in our dorm's cafeteria as well as cleaning, laundry, and delivery of items. But, that's the case with the female dorm located here in the Garden. In the male's dorm outside the Garden, we have butler students from District 9's Michaelis Butler School. Though, the maids and butlers will temporarily switch places every Saturday." Kuro explained.

"Really, that's even better! Oh my, I could just imagine those wonderful maids and butler, ahhh!" Uiharu said as she got too close to Kuro.

"Enough of that, come on we're already here." Makoto said.

The group had stopped in front of Pasticceria Manicagni, it is a medium sized building that can accommodate a number of customers. It is located near a fairly populated thoroughfare in the School Garden where passing students can see a small statue of a mustachioed Italian man advertising the shop's products on a small chalkboard.

"Come on! Come on! I already smell the cakes from here." Saten said as she practically dragged both of the high school boys with her through the store's double doors.

Uiharu just giggled.

"You know, Saten could be childish sometimes." Touka mused.

"Well, it's rare for us to eat at expensive looking places after all." Uiharu said with a smile.

"True that." Touka responded.

The two girl proceeded inside the Italian pastry cafe.

The cafe's interior had a cozy design of light cream and brown walls. the smell of sweet pastry, tea, and coffee emanated from the cafe.

The group was in front of the counter Touka decided to order a Blueberry Cake and Saten order what she came for the Cream Cheese Cake.

Meanwhile, Uiharu was still deciding what to order.

"That Monte Bianco looks really delicious, but how could I pass up that Chocolada." Uiharu said as she eyed the selection in front of her.

"Uiharu, I could buy all of them if you want to." Kuro suggested.

"N-no, Kuro-senpai it's really unnecessary for you to do that, I just really can't decide what to pick." Uiharu said.

"No, I insist everything here taste good, and it's your first time here in the Garden. Think of it as a gift from me to you." Kuro said as he smiles.

"If that's the case, thank you very much." Uiharu bashfully said.

"Psst, Hey are you sure these two are really not going out." Makoto whispered at two girls with him.

"Uiharu just denies any accusation about them, she always says that they live in different worlds or something." Saten said.

"I think they're secretly dating behind our back, I mean in the Branch Office they're too close for comfort. Uiharu would give Kuro a lap rest and vice versa." Touka silently whispered at the two.

"What this is the first I heard of this!" Saten said a little louder.

"Hmm, what are you guys talking about?" Kuro asked the three.

"Nothing." the three said in sync.

Kuro's phone suddenly rang and he looked at the caller ID and it was Konori Mii.

He accepted the call.

He nodded and listened to what Konori was saying.

"Uiharu, we're needed in the office something urgent came up." Kuro said.

"What?! I thought it was our break today?" Uiharu said in disbelief.

"Well, Judgement duty is always 24/7 you know." Kuro said.

"Okay." Uiharu said with an unpleased tone.

"Don't worry we'll be done before you know it." Kuro said.

"Hey, how about me, Kuro-senpai?" Touka asked.

"Konori said she only needed Uiharu and it's impossible to use Teleport on you anyways." Kuro said.

"Okay, I guess I'll stay here then." Touka said.

"Come on, Uiharu." Kuro said as he stretches his hand towards Uiharu.

"How about my cakes?" Uiharu asked.

"We'll just get yours as take-out." Makoto said.

"If that's the case then thank you."

Uiharu nodded and grabbed Kuro's hand and in an instant, they vanished.

"I guess, I'll have to pay the cakes then. Kuro that sneaky bastard." Makoto sighed.

"Well, it's no problem." Makoto said as he paid for all their orders.

"Ouji-samas, are really something, huh." Touka mused.

"I couldn't agree more. I'll just go the ladies room, kay" Saten said.

"Sure." Touka said.

* * *

 **Judgement Office Branch 117th**

"Konori, we're here what's the situation?" Kuro said as he entered the branch office followed by Uiharu.

"Straight to the point just as always, Kuroko-kun." Konori said as she was on her desk.

"Well, we had plans for today I would prefer to end the situation as fast possible." Kuro said diligently.

"I understand, between the time school ended and night-time yesterday, six students from Tokiwadai were attacked consecutively."

Kuro nodded and Uiharu was surprised.

"Additionally, all of these attacks happened in the Garden of Education."

* * *

Saten was done doing her business and was washing her hands.

The door creaked opened, but when Saten looked back there was no one on the door.

"Huh?" Saten looked at the door with a peculiar look in her face.

She blinked twice.

"That was strange." she said.

* * *

"Everyone in Tokiwadai from Middle School to High School is a Level 3 or above, but the culprit seems to beat them easily."

"The culprit must have taken into account their considerable Esper powers." Kuro added.

"That seems very likely. However, their ability is still unknown. All of the victims... were incapacitated by a stun gun." Konori said.

* * *

Saten looked around her surroundings, but she doesn't find anyone.

She felt as if someone was watching her and creeped her out.

Suddenly, she felt an electric shock hitting her from behind.

She convulsed and she was about to fall, but she held on the sink in the Comfort Room.

As she was about to pass out, she looked in the mirror and found a girl she didn't see before.

Her eyesight was blurring and she couldn't make out what exactly she looked like.

And, with that she was unconscious.

* * *

"And, after that, what happened to the victims?" Kuro inquired.

Konori bent down and opened some images on the laptop on her desk.

"I have photographs... but it's not pretty. If you're going to look, prepare yourself" Konori said.

Kuro simply nodded and Uiharu gulped.

* * *

"What's taking Saten so long, the tea is going to get cold." Makoto said in a bored tone.

"Hey, Touka could you check on Saten." Makoto said to Touka.

"Sure." Touka stood up from her chair and headed to the Comfort Room.

* * *

"I made my decision when I joined Judgement. I'll not gonna be easily fazed." Kuro said.

"Me too." Uiharu said.

"Very then. In that case..." Konori shifted the laptop to face the two of them.

Kuro had a stern look on his face and Uiharu gasped.

Touka entered the Comfort Room.

The tap water was still running in the sink.

"Ruiko-san?" Touka called out.

When Touka looked down she found an unconscious Saten on the floor the Comfort Room.

"H-hey!? Are you alright?!" Touka held Saten on her arms and lifted her up.

Touka shifted Saten's head and to face but...

"Pfft!" Touka was holding back her laughter.

* * *

 **School Garden's Judgement Branch Office**

After the incident concerning Saten. Makoto carried Saten's unconscious form and brought her in the Branch Office of Judgement in the School Garden and laid her on the couch there. Kuro and Uiharu immediately arrived soon afterward and explained the situation to Makoto and Touka.

"Targeting Tokiwadai students?" Makoto asked.

"I see, so that's why she's was attacked." Touka said.

As she looked at Saten's unconscious form.

"She isn't injured and in any other way?" Uiharu asked in concern.

"No, she just needs rest and she'll be fine." Touka replied.

"It's just..." Makoto stopped his words and changed the topic.

"Do we know what the culprit's objective is?" Makoto asked.

"Not yet, we're still looking into it. The culprit's Esper power is a bit troublesome, though." Kuro said.

"How so?" Makoto asked.

"She's invisible to the eyes." Uiharu simply said.

"Something like an optical illusion." Touka said.

Kuro nodded.

"Correct."

"But, what kind? There are many ways to conceal oneself." Makoto asked.

"We have to narrow our search to one person." Kuro opened the laptop on the table Makoto was sitting on.

It showed an interview of Kongou Mitsuko. She covering her face with her fan.

"I told you, I didn't see her there!" Mitsuko said in an annoyed tone to the officer, Tessou Tsuzuri.

"But, the CCTV footage shows that she was just right beside you." Tessou said.

"Even so, I didn't saw anyone!" Mitsuko argued.

Kuro cut off the video.

"So, the victims couldn't see her, huh." Makoto mused.

"At first we suspected she uses some kind of optical manipulation abilities."

"There are 47 people in Academy City who can make themselves invisible, but every one of them had an alibi." Uiharu said as she checked the Data Bank.

"But, even before, the security cameras recorded her, right?" Touka said.

"Doesn't that mean it's not really an optic illusion then." Makoto said.

Everyone pondered on what the case's culprit was.

"Oh, a pigeon." Uiharu said.

"Eh?" Kuro was looking outside the window but he didn't notice the birds.

"You didn't saw it, Shirai-senpai?"

"No, I just didn't notice anything." Kuro replied.

"Didn't notice?" Makoto pondered.

"Uiharu, could you check something for me?" Makoto said.

"You thought of something?" Touka asked.

"Yeah, I remember there was an Esper Ability that could reduce your presence to other people, I just couldn't recall what's it called." Makoto explained.

Uiharu nodded and began typing away.

...

"There it is ."

"Dummy Check, the ability to erase someone's awareness of seeing an object/person." Uiharu cited.

"And, there is only one person who has this ability." Touka added.

Uiharu checked the profile of the only person who has that ability.

"Juufuku Miho, a second year in Sekisho Middle School." Kuro read the text on the computer screen.

"But, this person is only a Level 2." Kuro noticed her low level.

"I am pretty sure that's not enough to conceal herself completely." Kuro reasoned.

"So, it's not really a good lead, huh." Touka said.

"Uggh." Saten stirred and every took a look at her.

"What am I doing here." she said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Ruiko, take it eas-" Touka was interrupted.

"Kh-" Everyone was holding back their laughter expect for Kuro, who had a stoic expression.

"Eh?"

* * *

"GYAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Saten screamed in shock.

Everyone began laughter after Touka gave Saten a hand mirror to show the misfortune that befell to her face.

"Wha- Ehh-

Saten's jaw hung loosely as she stared at thick eyebrows that was drawn on her forehead.

"Saten, please stay calm..." Uiharu looked away from Saten and began giggling.

"This must be a shock for you lucky girl." Touka said while she was giggling.

"Though, if you had long bangs like hers, you'd be able to hide it." Makoto said as she referred to the profile picture of Jufuku Miho.

"Bangs? Who has long bangs?" Saten said in confusion.

Saten walked over to the computer screen and gasped.

"Hey, it was her!" Saten indignantly said.

"Are you sure that she's the one?" Kuro asked.

"Yeah, I saw her through a mirror after she tazed me." Saten said.

"Surveillance cameras and Mirror, huh?" Makoto said as he pondered.

"Makoto, I know you're thinking of it. So, what did you have in mind." Kuro asked his best friend.

"Well..."

* * *

 **School Garden**

"Why am I the bait?" Touka said through a hidden earpiece that was directly connected to Uiharu's set up in the local Judgment Branch.

"Senpai, I am needed here behind the computer and Saten-san is out of the question, so that leaves you to be the bait."

"Even so, I feel the that she won't attack. I am not exactly high-class lady material." Touka said.

Touka looked down at her state of dress.

She was wearing the Tokiwadai Middle School uniform, but the black spats that she was wearing were sticking out like a sore thumb. It made her look like sports jock or something.

"All of the victims had lady-like qualities." Touka argued.

"We can't be picky with the plan, Touka." Kuro said in the com.

"Touka just lure her here and the plan is complete." Saten said in the com.

Touka nodded and began blending in with the crowd.

"I confirm a visual of the target, Senpai proceed to Point A." Uiharu said.

"Got it." Touka said under her breath.

"She's on the trail keep moving to Point B." Uiharu instructed.

"Kuro-kun, take guard on chokepoints A to C."

"Affirmative." Kuro said he teleported on the rooftops of the Garden.

As Touka walked she heard the subtle steps of their target, but she kept calm and tried to move at an even pace.

"Touka increase your pace." Uiharu said.

Touka was near the exit of the alleyway and saw the park where her final destination too.

Once, Touka was in the center of the park she turned around and revealed here Judgment badges.

"I am with Judgment, I am taking you into custody and don't even try to run away you're corned." Touka said.

Makoto, Saten and Kuro emerge from the covers of the trees of the park.

"H-how!?" Jufuku revealed herself and had a frustrated look on her faces.

"Well, you're not completely invisible you know. Mirrors and camera can still see through you." Touka pointed at a nearby camera in the park.

Out of the desperation she attacked the nearest person with her stun and it was Makoto.

*Zsssttt!*

"Huh?" She looked up at Makoto.

*Zsssttt!*

*Zsssttt!*

"Nice try, you see I am what you call a walking stun." Makoto demonstrated his powers with an open palm as small sparks appeared.

He tapped her arm and send a small electric current causing her to collasped to the ground.

"And, that was actually holding back." Makoto said.

"But, was that really necessary?" Touka asked.

"Well, Saten you could do whatever you want with her." Makoto said as he handed Saten a black marker.

Kuro sighed. "Uiharu, please contact Anti-Skill and inform them that we successfully apprehended the suspect."

"Riiiiiight~" Uiharu said as she yawned.

"Now, time for revenge." Saten smirked as she popped opened the marker in her hand.

Her hands moved to remove her long bangs.

"Mwehehehe, so what kind of eyebrows should I draw on her- Rh?" Saten stopped what she was about to do and saw that she had thick eyebrows herself.

The girl came to and immediately covered her face.

"Don't look at me." She whimpered.

"It's ugly right?" Jufuku meekly said.

"Oh well- ahhh..." Saten couldn't find the right words to say.

"Go ahead and laugh. Laugh- as hard as you can just he did." Jufuku said tempting not to cry.

"Umm, Who exactly." Touka and Saten asked.

Jufuku immediately explained her situation, it appeared she had break-up with her boyfriend last Spring and a Tokiwadai student apparently took her place. The boy said her eyes brows looked weird and she also explained why she target Tokiwadai girls.

"So, that's why I did it. I wanted to give those man stealer from Tokiwadai funny brows like the ones that ruined my life!"

"I am not up for this." Kuro immediately left and teleport back to pick up Uiharu from the School Garden Judgment Branch Office.

"Well, sorry you lost me halfway through the story." Makoto said rather dumdfoundedly.

"So, what's the matter laugh at me, I know you want to!" Jufuku said.

"Ummm, I... I don't think their weird." Saten said.

"It's gives a unique character for you and it's kind of cute." Touka added.

"Huh... Really." Jufuku said as she blush a light pink and small tears were welling up in her eyes.

The two began panicking as they thought they offended her in some way.

After some time the Anti-Skills arrived and here for Jufuku Miho.

"Ummm, after all of this is done could we perhaps hangout, Saten-san and Kamijou-san."

The two girls nodded and smiled at the girl.

"Sure." They said in synch.

Jufuku smiled.

"Thank you."

After that, she was taken in by Anti-Skills and left.

"Impressive, so she could make herself disappear completely." Makoto said.

"Oh yeah, now that you mentioned she was listed as a Level 2 Esper. That is really bizarre."

"Could the data in the Data Bank be incorrect? And, she wasn't the only case." Makoto said.

"I will report this to Konori and we'll look into it."

"Anyways, it's getting late we should head home." Saten said pointing at the setting sun.

"Yeah." Makoto said.

* * *

 **In Between The Lines**

* * *

 **District 17**

 **Night**

 **Cargo Storage**

In a warehouse in the Railway system, two teenage mercenaries stood atop on dead scientist and the warehouse it had burnt hole through them.

"Fredrick, did we got all of the fuckers?" Shou said as he casually stepped on a dead scientist head. His hands were burnt cleaned off since a briefcase was previously chained to his hand. The briefcase was now in Shou's hand casually carrying it like a school bag.

"I can confirm all 20 of them are dead." Frederick said as scrolled on the PDA on his hands.

"Huh, those mercenary bitches didn't put much of a fight. The moment they saw Meltdowner they immediately bailed." Shou said.

"If I recalled they're called the 'Scavenger' they operate just like ITEM, but they're more well-verse on assassinations and clean-ups." Fredrick said as he skimmed the PDA.

"So, who'll we give that briefcase to?" Fredrick asked.

"I don't really know, the freaking boss said to wait for further instructions." Shou said.

The two heard footsteps coming from the entrance of the warehouse.

Fredrick immediately aimed his Walther P99 Handgun at the entrance and Shou simple look.

What Fredrick saw shook him to his core.

It was no other than the monster known as Accelerator.

Despite her petite and innocent looking appearance she was, by all means, a monster.

Her crimson eyes had an uncaring gaze like she's looking down on them like their mere insects beneath her boot. She removed the hood that covered her head and revealed her silver hair that reflects the light of the moon.

"... So, this was the fuzz all about." Accelerator said in a bored tone.

"#1, what brings you here?" Shou said not intimidated by her presence.

Fredrick lowered his gun and remained quite as he observes the exchange of two Level 5s.

"I am just here to bring you this." Accelerator gestured to the case she was holding.

"And, I guess that's our reward then and you're here to get these plans for some Command Tower."

"Here, take your money and leave fourth-rate." Accelerator said as she tosses the case to Shou.

Shou caught the case and he, in turn, tossed the briefcase he was holding towards Accelerator.

"So, what is this Last Order thing, I know it's high above my paygrade to ask, but what do the higher-ups want with these research documents." Shou said.

"It's none of your goddamned business."

"But, that whore you loved is involved in of all this crap." Accelerator mocked as she did a sadistic grin towards Shou.

"What the fuck did you say, bitch?!" Shou snapped and glared at the albino girl with newfound fury.

"That comatose third-rate and, I bet you get off from that crap, she defenceless all for you to defile." Accelerator mused.

"Unless you already fucked her in her sleep, now that's disgusting." Accelerator giggled like a little girl in front of Shou.

Shou with last of his self-control unleashed a big Meltdowner Laser at Accelerator.

Her body was covered by the white-blue laser.

But...

The laser refracted 90-degrees into the night sky.

Molten ground and sizzling smoke were left in Shou's wake.

But, the albino girl still stood there unscathed.

"Well, it was entertaining to fuck with you, fourth-rate. Until next time, ta~ ta~" with a stomp her feet she propelled herself skyward.

"Shou?" Fredrick asked.

"Let's just leave, prepare the car." Shou said with no energy whatsoever.

Fredrick nodded and went to the place where they left their car, but he heard Shou's curses and banging of metal in the warehouse.

Fredrick sighed.

'Things are starting to get insane.' Fredrick mused.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Please leave a review and follow.**

 **And, I'll see you next time**

 **-TMB**


	7. Chapter 5: Deal

**Chapter 5**

 **Deal**

* * *

 **July 17**

 **Early Morning, Around 5:00 am**

 **District 7, Saten's Apartment**

*Ring*

"Augggh!" Saten groaned as she woke up from her sleep.

She clumsily reaches out to her ringing phone on her nightstand. She got a hold of her phone and answered the call without looking at the contact I.D.

"What is it, what do you want." Saten groggily answered.

"Ruiko, this is Touka and I want to ask you something." Touka said in the other line.

"Sure, ask away." Saten said as she rubbed her eyes and removing stray hairs off her face.

"Are the markings on your eyebrows still there?"

"Nope, they're pretty easy to remove last night. I just washed it off with water, why?"

"Huh, that's strange most of the victims was inflicted by marking using special ink from the 10th School District. And, according to the student who developed the ink that it was only possible to remove it weeks later."

"Then, again the marker that we confiscated from the Miho was an average marker." Touka said.

"Ge hehe, I am pretty lucky huh. I can just imagine those Elitist Esper pulled their heads off." Saten made a satisfied smirk.

"Well, at least you're fine. Hey, since you're awake come meet me at the Café Leblanc near our school, I already invited Uiharu." Touka said as she ended the call.

Saten yawned and stretched her body.

After that, she jumped off her bed and proceeded with her morning routine.

* * *

 **Café Leblanc**

Saten arrived at the Café Touka mentioned.

The three of them are regulars to this Café.

She was standing in front of a French designed door that had 4 windows to look inside of the Café, but the Café is visible through the large store window to it's left that had a logo of a top hat with the words of Leblanc in cursive.

Café Leblanc is not a fancy café like its name would imply. The café's interior was just wood and some parts of the walls had small chips and some are just worn out. But, the counter on the inside is at least well furnished with a decent amount of chairs on the counter and the inside had been decorated with small plants with some having flowers of various colors and ashtrays for the adult customers that smoke.

Above the counter are 4 lamp-like light bulbs that gave warm orange light making the atmosphere of the Café much warmer. Behind the counter, there were various coffee making tools and jars of coffee beans that had labels like Arabica, Americano, Espresso and much more, but there are jars of tea leaves for the tea drinkers as well.

When Saten entered the Café, a smooth jazz song was playing on a stereo behind the counter.

Saten easily found Touka and Uiharu sitting together on one of the cushioned seats to the left of the Café.

"Good Mornin' girls, so what's up." Saten cheerily greeted the two.

"Oh, Saten Good Morning." Uiharu politely greeted.

"Sup." Touka greeted by simply raising her hand.

"You wanna order something, Ruiko?" Touka asked.

"Mocha will be nice." Saten said as she sat opposite to Touka and Uiharu.

"Master, we'll like to order." Touka called out to the person behind the counter.

A man in his 40's rose from reading his newspaper and made his way to where the girls were sitting.

The man's name is Kazuma Ejirou, the owner of Café Leblanc. He was around 5'7 ft tall and had an above average build. His brown was parted in the center and he has a ponytail tied behind his head. His face has a well-shaven beard that made look like a wise person. His attire consist of a simple white long-sleeved polo with the sleeves tucked in his elbows and jeans, he wears an apron that has the Café Leblanc's logo.

"So, what'll it be girls." He asked.

"The usual for me, French Vanilla for Uihara and, Mocha for Ruiko. And, that's all." Touka said their orders.

"You girls aren't gonna order some sweets like you usually do?" the man asked.

"Nope, not today Uiharu brought some cake with her." Touka gestured to the box near Uiharu.

"Hmmm." the man hummed while eyeing the box.

"What's wrong, Ejirou-san?" Uiharu asked.

"Uiharu that's Pasticceria Manicagni and that stuff ain't cheap, did you got yourself a loaded boyfriend in the Garden or did you finally hook up with that Judgment boy?" Ejirou asked with an amused smirk.

"Eh?" Uiharu's face gone red and immediately hid her face behind the box of cakes.

"It's just a gift from my superior, it's nothing like that. Please, stop suggesting ludicrous things." Uiharu shyly said.

"Sure, whatever ya' say kid." Ejirou casually said as he made his way to the counter to make coffee.

"I still can't believe that Shirai gave you a box of all the types of cakes of that pastry store." Touka mused.

"You know they're really rich, it must be great living in the Garden or being a Level 5 don't ya think?" Saten said.

"Well, Academy funds student who have high levels, and they also get an extra allowance from partaking in scientific experiments anyways. And, with powers like Shirai-senpai, of course, many scientists would like experiment with Teleportation." Uihara said.

"Anyways, Saten I wanna ask you something about the Level Upper rumor you were talking about the other day." Touka asked.

"Sure, why do you wanna ask about it?" Saten said.

"Well..." Touka trailed off.

"Recently, other Judgment branches report other cases where an Esper's power doesn't match their Level in the Data Banks. And, around 70% of the recent violent cases are caused by these people." Uiharu continued.

"Jufuku Miho, the girl we caught yesterday mentioned something about Level Upper, but before Anti-Skills could ask her any further she sadly fell in a comatose state like the previous two we caught this week." Touka said.

"Where is she now?" Saten asked.

"Anti-Skills transfer her to a medical ward at District 7's Hospital with others who were in a same comatose state. And, there's an alarming amount of reports of students falling into a coma." Touka answered.

"Konori-senpai assigned us to find some info on the Level Upper and report back to her. So, would you kindly help us, Saten-san?"

"Sure, just gimme your laptop."

Uiharu rummaged through her bag and procured a laptop.

"Here, but be careful with it." Uiharu said as she typed in the password and pass it to Saten.

"Ya ya." Saten casually waved her hand as she began typing away at the keyboard.

...

"Here." Saten spun around the laptop to face Uiharu and Touka.

"According to this message there's gonna be a meeting of people who used the Level, they're always meeting up at JonaGarden at the evening."

"That sounds sketchy." Touka said.

"Well, dealings like this are always sketchy we'll report this to Konori-senpai later."

"Touka, you gonna be busy with Judgment work later?" Saten asked.

"Most likely, since we're gonna investigate on this case, why ask?."

"Oh, it's nothing I wanted to ask you to help me study this weekend and there's gonna be a test on the last day of school before summer break." Saten said.

"Wasn't my last year's tutoring enough to get you your powers, just keep at it and it'll eventually grow. Just keep studying and try understanding Personal Reality Theory and Physics, especially about Classical and Quantum Mechanics." Touka said.

"Uggggh! More studies aren't there another way to get smarter, I heard there was a machine in Academy City that could download information directly into our brains, why couldn't we just use that." Saten said as she slumped at the table.

"Stop complaining Ruiko, I know it's tedious but come on having a power like yours is kinda cool. While I got a curse of a power that lets me deal with Espers but not life's hardship and you have potential to have a better power."

"Saten, you're lucky that our school's 7th ranking student is tutoring you." Uiharu said.

Saten sighed.

"I know, it's just really tiring. I wish there is a shortcut though."

"Ruiko, are you suggesting you want to use Level Upper?" Touka asked.

"Ah, No! I was amusing is all, I mean I was just Zero just a few weeks ago and it's the quite to hurdle to make it this far, how about the other Levels can overcome it or am I stuck as a 1 or 2 forever."

"Just have faith in yourself, you could achieve great things if you try." Uiharu said.

"Ruiko, we still have a long way to go, you know. I mean we're still in Middle School, so don't think too much about what's ahead." Touka reassured her.

Saten blinked twice and looked at the two.

Saten beamed smiles at them.

"You know, you guys, you're there's no use in fussing over someone problem that we wouldn't need have to worry. Let's us enjoy things, for now okay?"

Touka and Uiharu nodded.

"Here's your orders." Ejirou said as he placed their drinks on their table.

"Did I miss something?" he asked.

"Nope." Saten enthusiastically said.

"Well then, enjoy the coffee." Ejirou said as he his way back to the counter.

The trio spent their morning on the café, discussing many things about life and other mundane.

After, this the girls went to Sakugawa together and began their day of classes.

* * *

 **Afternoon, Around 6:00 pm**

 **Judgment 117th Branch Office**

After school, Touka and Uiharu immediately made their way to the office to report their findings to Konori.

"Konori-senpai, we have some leads to the Level Upper." Touka said as she entered the office.

But, Konori wasn't there instead Kuro was there and some handful of other Judgment members. And, Makoto was laying on the couch in guest area reading a manga.

"Shirai-senpai, where's Konori?" Uiharu asked.

"She is at a meeting at Judgment HQ, for now, I am in-charge of the office, so what do you guys discover about Level Upper." he said.

"Before, I say anything, what is Makoto doing here." Touka asked as she pointed at the lazing teen.

"Don't mind him, he is just bored and he stubbornly refuses to leave the office." Kuro said.

"Hey, I have nothing to do the arcade is closed down for maintenance." Makoto said as he kept reading the manga on his hands.

"Like I said, just go back to our dorm and do whatever you want." Kuro argued.

"Not bloody likely, I sense that Shokohou is there and waiting to ambush me." Makoto said.

"Whatever, just don't interfere with our work."

"Anyways, what did you find about Level Upper."

"We might find a lead to what the Level Upper might be." Touka said.

"There's gonna be a meeting of people who used Level Upper, It'll be held at JonaGarden later this evening." Uiharu opened her computer and showed Kuro the message board thread.

"I see, then I'll-" Kuro was interrupted by the ringing of his phone.

"Sorry, I'll just take this call."

Kuro nodded and agreed to who is the one behind the phone.

"Touka, you'll have to handle this. Something came up, I'll have to go to HQ."

"Will do." Touka said.

Kuro immediately vanished and left the office.

"From, what I heard you're going to meet with some shady people." Makoto said as he read his manga.

"So?"

"So, it means I'm coming with you." Makoto said as he winked at her.

"No, you are not coming with me, Kuro will scold me for this."

"Come on, I'll treat you to dinner."

"And, you're bribing a member of Judgment with the promise of food." Touka indignantly said as she pointed an accusing finger at Makoto.

Then, Touka's stomach decided to growl at the worst possible.

Makoto smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes, JonaGarden it is then."

Makoto made his way to the door with Touka in tow.

"And, Uiharu keep this secret to Kuro."

"But-"

"I said let's keep it an S-E-C-R-E-T." Makoto playfully said as he smiled.

"Hey, we're not gonna pick a fight with delinquents, like you're aren't one already."

"Well, whatever I am in a good mood today, so why not come with you today, I'll be your lucky charm. Let's go."

Touka sighed.

"There's no stopping you, is there?"

"Yup." he said with a smile.

"Fukou da." she muttered under her breath.

* * *

 **A Few Hour Later**

 **District 7, JonaGarden**

"Hey, see anyone suspicious?" Makoto said as he took sipped at his juice.

"No, not anyone to note. but is it really necessary for the act you're planning to do."

"Correction, the act we're planning to do."

"I never consented to that."

"But still, it's a good plan."

"It's horrible."

"I think it's still a mighty good plan."

"We wouldn't pull a believable act."

"Don't worry I'm a former member of the Tokiwadai Drama Club, a few months back."

"When you say former it's like you're saying you punch someone in the face before you left."

"Ummm." Makoto nervously scratches his cheek.

"Wait! You did! Did you?!"

Makoto awkwardly turns his head away from Touka.

"Huh? Touka look I think they're the crowd we're looking for." Makoto changed the topic.

"Where?" Touka asked as she turns her head to find what Makoto found.

"There the girls by the booth at the end."

True enough, a group of 4 girls that wore clothing that screamed Skill-Out.

Their attire consisted of beanies, jeans, short-shorts, jackets, and t-shirt with various printed designs.

"Skill-Out?" Makoto asked.

"Probably." Touka responded.

"So, are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Here." Makoto handed Touka a pair of black frames glasses with round lens.

"What is this for?" Touka asked.

"Just wear it, it'll add a bit of character."

"Sure."

"Just act like a shy girl and everything will be fine."

"Whatever." Touka scoffed as she wore the eyeglasses

"Where did you get this anyways?" Touka said as she looks around with the glasses.

"I have many trinkets in my room, usually useless things I pick up with my electromagnetic powers." Makoto said.

"Anyways, let's go."

Makoto immediately drink the juice he ordered and he and Touka made their way to the group.

"Excuse me, ladies." Makoto asked in a polite tone.

The girls responded by leering at Makoto and Touka.

"Whatcha kids want?" said by a girl with long brown hair.

Makoto was annoyed being called a kid by people that looked like his age group, but he kept his cool and just did a strained smile.

"You girls know anything about the Level Upper?" Makoto asked bluntly.

"Aneki, the guy's uniform is from Tokiwadai, but I don't recognize the girl's school." said by a girl with the bleached blonde wearing a beanie.

"That's the school for prim and proper boys and girl, Eh?" the girl with the brown hair scoffed.

"Certainly." Makoto said.

"What do you want the Level Upper for, Rich Kid? I mean you're either a 3 or 4. And, this shit won't take you up to Level 5." the girl explained.

"It's not for me, but rather it's for her... My girlfriend, isn't that right Touka-chan?" Makoto said as he put his arms around Touka's shoulder while wearing a warm smile.

* * *

 **Tokiwadai Female Dormitory, Room 207**

"Augggh!" Misaki groaned loudly.

Misaki was watching the events that are transpiring in JonaGarden, through the eyes of both the waiters and customers there.

"Why couldn't it be me!" Misaki began tossing around her stuffed toys across the room.

She covered her face in a pillow and screamed as loud as she could. And, began banging her head on her bed as she mentally sees the two basically flirting right in front of her.

Misaki stopped her tantrum and laid on her bed staring at her ceiling.

Misaki sighed.

"I could let those two do whatever they want, I know it's a farce, but still..."

"I love both of them, but there is one big complication with that relationship..."

"She'll forget me no matter what."

Misaki sighed.

Misaki remembers every 'Who are you's?' by Touka and it hurts her to hear those words, especially coming from Touka's mouth. No matter what she does, any memory relating to her vanished the next day.

Misaki grabs a cheap looking whistle and blew it.

"Touka when will ever come to save me, like you use to?" Misaki asked to no one in particular.

"It's getting late, I'll sleep for now."

* * *

Huh? I don't... No, I mean yes I am her girlfriend." Touka awkwardly said as she clung to Makoto's arm like a kitten.

"Ah huh?" the girl eyed them with suspicion.

"I want the Level Upper, so she can be enrolled in Tokiwadai. It was always her dream to become a student in the Garden, isn't that right Touka?"

Touka nodded with a smile.

The gaze of the leader of the girls made both Makoto and Touka nervous.

...

"Meh, whatever as long you pay us we're good, now just follow us and you'll get what you want." the blonde stood up and the girls with just followed her.

Touka stood still and dumbfounded that the plan actually worked.

"I told you so." Makoto whispered to Touka.

"I guess you're right." Touka sighed and adjust her eyeglasses.

"Hey! You lovebirds stop flirting already before I change my mind." the blonde shouted back.

"Come on, let's go." Touka said.

The held Touka's hold and made a grinned directed at her.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Touka asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Well, that's for you to decide, come on let's go."

The supposed couple made their way to the girls and followed them outside the family restaurant. They led them to District 7 alleyway as they weave through building to building in the dead of night. The girls were talking amongst themselves, neither Touka and Makoto could fathom what they were talking since they put distance between them and the girls in case of an ambush.

"Yo, you think we should give them the real thing?"

"Sure why not, I couldn't care less about what his motive is anyways, I am just in it for the money."

" Hey, you two lovebirds this as far as we go."

The group stopped near the District 7 Electrical Substation's concrete walls. The area's surveillance camera was smashed or heavily trashed or any signs cleaning in the area, it was littered with glass shards and any sharp debris, another thing to note is the wall's had Rose graffiti on them. This was a sign for any Skill-Out territory, based on the Rose graffiti present in the area this was a specific Skill-Out group.

Touka deduced the group as the 'Thorns' as they called themselves and on Judgment Reports, they were just drop-outs that vandalize some cleaning bots by trapping them and marking them with Rose and Thorn graffiti on them or the occasional mugging. They weren't a serious type of Skill-Out they were just idiots or people who'll likely make a joyride across District 7 while being black-out drunk posting their activities in social media outlets for shits and giggles. District 19's Skill-Out was the only real threat since they had planned attacks on correctional facilities in the last few years, but for now, they're lurking in District's 19's declining and abandoned buildings.

Though details on the success of Skill-Out from District 19 are blocked by the Board of Director and information on the topic were all but removed to the public and only clearance of the Level 5 and higher could access this classified information.

Touka just goes along with the act and pretended innocent no matter how she wanted to apprehend them.

"Where's the cash school boy?" the leader eyed Makoto.

Makoto sighed.

"I had enough of this crappy good boy act, don't ya think." Makoto scoffed and stared at them with a bored expression.

"Makoto, stay out of this! I am from Judgment, please surrender yourself before I enact-"

"Not fucking likely." the leader said as she fired a green laser-like beam from her hand.

Touka put her right hand and the laser beam collided with her hand the concrete around the beam blew up into dust.

"Now that your bitc- Augh!" Touka's left fist collided with the leader's cheeks rendering her unconscious.

"Why you." Another girl went up to Touka with sharp rock nail on her fingers about to claw at Touka, but Touka went for an armlock with her right arm and choke the girl with her right hand, it canceled out the rock on her fingers and she followed up by smashing her to the ground.

The remaining two put some distance to Touka and used their powers. One them levitated the littered glass shard and the other lit a fire in her hand. Touka rolled out of the projectiles thrown by other girls and went up to them and punched one of them. The other got a hold of her ponytail and lit a fire with her free hand. But, Touka back kicked her in the gut prompting her to let go, Touka grabbed her arm and threw the girl over her shoulder into the ground.

"Aww, that was quick and you didn't leave some for me, darling." Makoto jokingly quipped.

"Just call Anti-Skills or something."

"A thank you would be appropriate don't cha think."

" For what?"

"Well, my plan worked right and we find their ring-leader of the Skill-Out in the area."

"Oh, that's so cunning of you, Tokiwadai filth." a male voice said as he emerges from the darkness of the alleyways.

The male in question wore a yellow jersey with the Rose Emblem in the back and jean short that hems at the knees.

"Oh look what the gutter spat out." Makoto said back.

"I am called the 'Big Brother' around these parts, but I'm impressed that Judgment Girl over there easily defeated my girls."

"Pfft! What are you? Some kind of Harem Protagonist in a shitty light novel?" Makoto openly mocked him.

"Let see you laugh after I bust your jaw, jackass!"

Touka had enough of this exchange and she was to do apprehend him until Makoto stopped her.

"Darling let me handle this, I'll blow-off some steam in the meantime just do whatever you do."

Big Brother placed his hands on the ground and the asphalt floor became more viscosity changed to that of a liquid-like state.

Makoto wasn't quick enough to react and his shoes got sucked in the pavement.

He smirked, "Let's see if Tokiwadai taught you on how to deal with this. He raised arms and slam it down causing the pavement to turn into a tsunami of viscous asphalt.

The black wave seemed to crush Makoto and created an irregular shaped dome on where Makoto was standing.

He began chuckling.

"Is that it, so an Elite isn't that of an Elite after all?!"

"Hey!"

"What!?" He scanned the area to find it's source.

"Over here!" Makoto shouted.

He looked at the source of the voice and found Makoto standing horizontally on the metal parts of the building right to him.

"Flux Coat, an Esper ability that changes the properties of solid through the manipulation of molecules by vibrating it to a liquefied state. It's classified under the Molecular Esper Ability category. Based on the viscosity of the solids it's safe to assume that you're a 3 since Level 4 Flux Coat could flow like water, but yours is akin to mud just like yourself. So, did that answer your question?" Makoto smugly said.

"Tsk, your scholarship won't save you now, boy!" He touched the walls of the building where Makoto stood and he created concrete and spikes that traveled along the walls of the building. Makoto was quick on his feet jumped off the wall, but the spike followed him to the air. He easily destroyed the spikes and landed on the ground with rough grace.

Makoto blasted off a lance of bluish-white lightning at the 'Big Brother', but he erected a wall to protect himself. The wall he made shattered with the loud crackling of electricity on blast zone. He was sent flying back to the ground. Once, he gained his bearing he was met with a vibrating black close to his neck. He felt the individual iron dust bumping to create chainsaw like sound.

"Heh, you think you're hot shit because you beat me- Erk!" Big Brother instantly silenced by a right hook a courtesy of Touka.

"Hey! He was mine!" Makoto complain.

"Makoto-senpai, with all due respect you're already stepping over Judgment protocol and I'll handle from here. And, also this man was about to provoke you and I know how easily provoke you are from thugs like him."

"Killjoy..." Makoto grumbled.

"Be mindful of your power, you might have caused a blackout. Power was fluctuating during your fight. I want to sleep comfortably at night, thank you very much!" Touka argued as she pointed at the substation.

"Whatever." Makoto lightly passed off the topic.

Touka after handcuffing the people she knocked out, she called Anti-Skill for questioning and to be sent to a correctional facility.

Touka stretched her arms and yawned as she walked the Academy City's streets in the night alongside with Makoto.

"It's already 9:07, huh?" Makoto said as he looked at his phone.

"Yeah, it's pretty late."

The once lively streets of Academy City was replaced by a quiet city with orange lighting on all the lampost and the roads were empty save for a few automated buses that travel a set destination until midnight. Nightlife wasn't that vibrant in District 7 since there are few late-night entertainment services on this side of the City since they accommodate the primary to high schools in the area.

"My dorms is up ahead. I don't see the reason for you to walk me home though." Touka said.

Makoto shrugged and just waved a goodbye as he walked the other way.

"Hey!"

"Hmm?" Makoto looked back at Touka.

"Thanks for the meal, okay!" Touka shouted back.

"Don't worry about it and it was my treat anyway." Makoto said as he chuckled.

"Stay out of trouble." Touka said.

"Yeah, yeah mom." Makoto jokingly before leaving Touka.

Once, Makoto was out of sight Touka made her way to her dorm.

The dorm was 7-stories high and the rooms here were fit for one person. Each room had a kitchen near the entrance of the door and a bathroom that had a small shower room next part was the living room was the just bedroom as well and a balcony for hanging out laundry. Or in shorter terms a seven-story condominium that houses 1k rooms ( **TMB: These are measurements of apartments rooms in Japan, L=Living Room, D= Dining Room, K=Kitchen so it's 1K the smallest, 1DK larger than 1K and 1LDK the largest options for apartments. Note that 1K apartments can house open person for each room.** )

Touka went inside the elevator and tap the number 7 in the futuristic interface in the elevator, the travel time of the elevator was fast that any elevator outside Academy City, since the city phased out all the old model and replaced them with an Elevator that had a maglev system and every elevator have built-in locked if the electromagnetic part of the elevator was compromise.

Touka stepped out of the elevator and walked in the hallway of the 7th floor. The floor was fairly lit and she noticed a dozen cleaning drone emptying the trash can in front of every room, the drone did this by revealing its arm hidden in the main body and opened the top of it to put trash in it. Trash was always collected daily and it was segregated in two trash can one for industrial product and leftover food stuff.

Touka walked little reached her room.

A silver plate saying '707' on a white door.

She opened it and proceeded to the mundane things she did in the room.

Putting her used clothes in the machine to be used the following day after the next, prepare her homemade lunch for tomorrow, bathe, hanging out the clothes she washed in the balcony, watch a little of T.V and eventually sleep after setting her alarms.

* * *

 **Hours Earlier**

 **A_Strange_Coincidence?**

 **A Certain Mercenary and Lucky Girl**

* * *

 **District 7, Super Mana Mall**

Potatoes... Check!

Carrots... Check!

Curry Mix... Check!

2 Canned Mackerel in Water?... Check!

She bought 2, but really just one, but since it was 50% off she just bought it to buy 2 for the price of 1.

Saten thought as she tapped the list on her phone checking off the ingredients. After gathering all the ingredients for her dinner she made her way to the counter.

"That'll be 1088 yen, miss." The cashier said.

"Here." Saten gave an 1100 yen of a total to the cashier.

" **NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEE!** " A male voice shouted.

Saten was surprised by the sudden shout when she looked to the source of the sound, she found a blonde male with a black uniform that she couldn't identify.

"Miss is there more in the stock?" The blonde asked the nearest employee.

"No there isn't anymore in stock and that was the last batch. Mackerel had been sold out since Hitotsui Hajime, said some things about it in an interview a few days ago." The employee apologetic said to the blonde."

"Grrr, damn the normies who swarm on my favorite products. In the end, I'll starve to death." The blonde grumbled to himself.

Saten with the ingredients she bought looked at the blonde with a curious look.

At a closer inspection, the boy was rather handsome in Saten's standards. His wavy blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail that reached his shoulder blades and his face was like ones you see in a modeling magazine in Europe. He was rather laid-back in his clothing that was just a white polo, the button by the collar is open and blacks slacks. He was also carrying a beige duffel bag.

The blonde noticed Saten staring at her, but their eyes never rather his eyes were locked on her lower half

Saten sensed a really unnerving aura released by the blonde, she felt a dangerous aura.

She immediately fled.

She exited the grocery store and made her way to the streets of District 7.

But, as she walked she felt something was stalking her, when she looked back she found the same blonde in the grocery shop.

She increased her pace.

She found an alleyway to lose her pursuer.

Saten weaved her way through the alleyways, she looked back to see if was still being followed.

Saten made a sigh relieved as she didn't saw the blonde anymore.

But, she bumped into someone as she walks.

"I'm sorry-" Her apology was stuck in her throat when she realizes who was in front of her.

It was the blonde from the grocery shop.

She felt claustrophobic walls of the alleyway, she was trapped in a corner and her way out of the alleyway was blocked by the blonde.

His body was overpowering since he was a head taller than her.

His blue eyes gazed down at her with a really terrifying glint to it.

She began to step back in fear of what he was planning to do her.

He began raising his hand towards her.

"PLEASE BE GENTLE WITH ME!"

"Can I buy those Mackerel, Miss?"

...

"What?" they both said.

Saten's face reddened as she realized what she just said.

"Ummm, please just forgot I said anything!" Saten said as she covered her faces red with embarrassment.

"Uh-huh."

"Anyways, can I buy those Mackerel?" The blonde dug his hand into his pockets to get his credit card...

"I only have my Credit Card..." He said in realization.

"I can trade you this cute doll that can be a little shocking." He said as he procured one from his duffel bag.

"Ummm- No, that things creepy." Saten said.

"Then, what about these high-grade fireworks that could be used as a weapon." He procured a rocket that was on a stick.

"What did you just said."

"I mean their really good fireworks." He said with a smile as he tries to convince Saten.

His stomach suddenly growled in hunger.

"Do you like canned mackerel that much?" Saten asked.

The blonde to tremble and wobbled as he dramatically groveled to the ground.

"I don't just like it..."

"If I don't eat it for a few days, I go into shock and I really get bad palpitations, my limbs start shaking and I hallucinate."

"Maybe you should avoid it eating it altogether." Saten suggested.

He began to hold her shoulders and look at her in the eye.

"No way hell, I won't avoid eating mackerel, I've been eating mackerel back in my homeland and it's the only the taste that reminds me of home!" He said dramatically as he shook Saten.

"Okay, okay I'll give you one." Saten said.

"Really! **Tusen Takk!** " He said as he hugged Saten and spun her around in joy.

"Hey, hey, could you stop being all chummy with me, I know you're a foreigner but boundaries please." Saten said with a blush.

"Ah, of course, Miss my bad." He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Here." Saten grabbed one of canned mackerel and gave it to the blonde.

"Thank you very much." He said bowing to her.

"It's no biggie."

"There is no time to waste."

"Eh? You're eating it here?"

The blonde procured a strange a tape dispenser and wrapped the can with a tape?

And, procured a strange item it looks like an ice pick with a curved pick.

He taps it to the strange tape and it began sparking yellow sparks.

But, instead of opening the can, the contents exploded on his face.

He had a bland smile on and closed eyes that made him had a face of Buddha.

With his face sullied with charred mackerel chunks and water covered in soot, he looked at Saten like he was asking for more.

Saten turned her head and walked away from the strange blonde.

"Wait! In the end, it was a misfortunate accident." He said as held Saten's hand to prevent her from leaving.

"I need this one for dinner and, people who waste food deserve no sympathy from me." Saten coldly said as she looked at him with disgust.

"Uuh..."

The blonde began to kneel at Saten's feet.

"PLEASE, FORGIVE ME, MISS. PLEASE GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE, I ONLY WANT TO HAVE A TASTE OF MY HOMELAND TO FORGET ABOUT MY HOMESICKNESS!" He said as he was on the verge of tears.

"At least..."

But, Saten ignored his plea and walked away from him.

"DON'T JUST IGNORE ME! THAT HURTS, YA KNOW!" He said as he hugged her waist to prevent her from moving.

"Eww, don't get your slimy face on my skirt you creep." Saten said as she tried to pry this pathetic man off her waist.

"PLEASE!"

Wait he was actually sobbing? Saten thought on the sight of a man crying over spilled mackerel was both mortifying and pathetic.

Saten sighed.

"I'll treat you to dinner at my place, is that fine for you?" Saten suggested,

"Did you know, you're an Angel." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Shut your mouth before I change mind." Saten threaten.

"YES, MA'AM!"

"Here, wipe that slime off your face." Saten said as she offered him a handkerchief.

"Thanks." He said as he accepted the handkerchief and wiped his face.

"By the way, what's your name?" Saten asked.

"It's Fredrick Seivelun, just call me Fredrick or Fred."

"I am Saten Ruiko since you're letting me call you by your first name then, I'll let you call me Ruiko I guess."

"If you try anything funny to me, I won't hesitate to taze you." Saten said as she shows her taser and activates it as an act to intimidate him.

"I would never, I'm a gentleman and I'll never lay harm to a woman." Fredrick said with much charisma.

"But, wouldn't stop me from tazing you though." Saten retorted

After their brief introduction, Saten leads him to her dorm as they make their way to the dorm, many people glance at pair curiously. Sinc Fredrick was basically a puppy that was following her and the fact that his platinum blond hair and baby blue eyes stood out in a sea of black and browns. Saten noticed someone was whispering in the background and when looked back she saw a few students from Sakugawa from the same grade as her. They're girls from the next class as her

They were whispering amongst themselves as they looked at Saten and Fredrick

"Oh great, and the rumors will spread tomorrow. I really hate gossips especially if it's about me."

"Wouldn't this be great, you'll have this hot blonde stud following you that would boost your popularity in your school."

"Just no." Saten said.

"A few more blocks will be there."

Once, they reached her dorm and she was lucky no one that she knew, her classmates or her neighbor weren't in their own dorm rooms at the time. The dorm itself was small the room it provides were much bigger than the 1K rooms at Touka's dorm, though it houses fewer rooms than the condominium at her place. The dorm was 4-stories high and it features 2DK rooms. She was lucky to get this room since it was cheap to rent and it was close to her school, the District 7 Hospital, and the train station.

Saten's room was located on the 3rd Floor, and it was room 304.

Unlike, Touka's plain silver door the doors in these dorms were wooden and each room features a big bedroom that fits two beds, a dining room that was connected to a large kitchen area and a wider bathroom that features a tub and shower floor.

These rooms were supposed to be shared by 2 people, but Saten had no dorm mate at the time, rather her dorm mate will arrive at the end of summer as she knew from Dorm Manager here. The rules here weren't that strict but not to the neglective levels at Touka's place, anyone who lived in this was allowed invite to stay but for not the night, if it was an overnight stay like for studying or sleepovers they would need the manager's permission and prolonged stays also needs the manager's permission as well. The manager will make nightly rounds to check on the people who live the dorm and if they violate something in the rules they'd be reported to their respective schools if it warrants a serious case.

Saten stopped at the door that had the tag 304 and looked at Fredrick.

"You know anything about Japanese Etiquette?" Saten asked.

"Yeah, I've been in Japan for 7 years now and 3 years here in Academy City, this Gaijin knows his stuff."

"Okay."

Saten opened the door to the dorms.

"Okaerinasai." They both said. ( **Welcome Home TMB: I couldn't find any English alternative.** )

Fredrick put his duffel bag by the door.

The pair made their way into Saten's spacey dorm room, after setting their shoes to the entrance and locking the door behind them.

"Fredrick, just make yourself comfortable at the dining table while I cook, okay?" Saten said.

"Sure." He said as he sat on one the chair by the dining table.

"So, what's on the menu, Miss Chef." He asked.

"That'll be a surprise." Saten playfully said.

"It's curry isn't it." Fredrick flatly said.

"Yep, I guess you're sharper than I thought."

"I'll disagree on using curry on a good mackerel since curry spices overpower the taste of mackerel."

"I disagree with using firecrackers to open a perfectly good canned mackerel." Saten sarcastically said.

"Touche."

"Don't worry about on how it'll taste, I'm a good cook so don't you worry."

"Okay, I'll trust you then Miss Chef." He said.

After sometime Saten was done cooking the curry mackerel.

She put the rice cooker on the table for seconds and two plates of rice and curry with mackerel.

"Itadakimasu." They both said.

Fredrick put a spoonful of the curry and stared at it for awhile.

He sniffing the curry on his spoon and looking at it like was something weird.

"The food will get cold if you don't eat it." Saten as she eats her own food.

"Uhh..."

"Come on, try it. It won't kill you."

Fredrick gulped and he took the first bite closing his eyes.

Fredrick suddenly opens his eyes and was surprised from the taste of curry mackerel.

"Woah, this is actually delicious!" He exclaimed.

"The body and flavor of the mackerel add to the spice of the curry! **Chomp!** Instead of overpowering it, the curry makes it better than the sums of its parts! **Chomp!** The flavor is dancing around the top of my tongue."

"Don't talk while your eating you might choke." Saten said.

"Seconds..." Fredrick said as he seems to finish the plate on his hand.

"You don't hesitate don't cha."

"Not one bit."

After finishing their dinner together, Fredrick rests at the table for awhile after eating 4 serving of the curry she made.

Saten was glad she made tons of serving, while she wasn't a big eater, but Fredrick seems to have some bulk on him. Saten noticed some the muscle showing on Fredrick's body. But, it was subtle, since he was wearing a long sleeved polo. And, he was a lot taller than he looked like Kuro.

"So, from what country are from." She asked.

"Norway."

"Wow, now that realize it you're far away from home, huh and you're here at Academy City longer than me. Do you ever get homesick?"

"To be honest, yeah."

"Heh, I've been in Academy City a for a year and I'm already homesick."

"Well, my first years in Japan was the most anxiety-filled moments of my life, and even more so in Academy City."

"Curios question, do you have any younger siblings?"

Fredrick looked at Saten for awhile and sighed for some reason.

"I have one little sister, you?"

"One little brother, I'm pretty sure he misses me right now. I called back home from time to time."

"I couldn't contact my little sister back in Norway because we live in a remote fishing village and we have no internet reception there. So, I just send my family mail that reaches them at the end of every month." ( **TMB: All of these are lies.** )

"That's harsh, maybe you're not that much of a creep after all." Saten said with a smile.

"Thanks."

"Since you treat me to dinner I'll wash the dishes for you."

"That won't be necessary." Saten said.

"I insist."

"Okay, but if you break a plate I'll taze you." She playfully.

Fredrick chuckled. "Sure."

He began to gather the plates they used and the pots Saten used and put them in the sink.

After washing the dishes, Fredrick was prepared to leave, he slung the duffel bag on shoulders and put on his shoes.

"You're a mighty good cook." He said.

"I'll treat you, next time we meet."

"Hey, Ruiko you have Speech Bubble?" He asked.

"Yeah, I use it to talk with my friends, why?"

"Here's my ID, so add me okay." Fredrick gave Saten his phone adress written on a piece of paper

"Sure."

"Hey, thanks for the meal." He said as he closed the doors.

Saten didn't expect she'll meet a new friend and foreigner at that. She lingered at the door for a moment before continuing on her nightly routine and eventually retire for the night.

As for Fredrick he was walking the streets of Academy City in the dead of night, he suddenly heard a fight going on by the District 7 Powerstation, he chose not to interfere. Well, he wouldn't gain anything from the encounter. His phone rang and procured a glass-like phone with a holographic interface. The caller I.D. was Mugino.

"Where have you been, I've been trying to call you for hours now!" His phone blared with the angry voice of their leader.

"I was busy." He scoffed.

"With what?! Fucking around!? Fredrick, I swear I'll cut your paycheck by half in tonight's job both literally and figuratively."

"Chill."

"Chill?! I couldn't calm the fuck down, fuck-face. Sai is useless as ever and Takitsubo is lazy as shit, and I couldn't gather any info since you have the Terminal that accesses the Academy City Data Bank! And, our client is not the patient type, so get your goddamn ass over here, before I tear you in half!" Mugino's voice had a venomous tone to it.

"Sure." Fredrick exasperatedly sighed.

Fredrick ended the call and began to walk to his destination displayed on his GPS on his phone.

Ever since they encountered Accelerator, Mugino was more volatile than usual he lashed out from the smallest thing and was angrier than ever.

Fredrick sighed.

"In the end, I go back to killing again." He said.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: Trist, here I haven't updated in a while since I was finishing up, but yeah. Schools over so I can update more frequently. Do keep in mind I do many research and brainstorm with my bros from character development, location set pieces and cultural details in Japan. I did research a little research about Norway and some weapons for Fredrick.**

 **Frenda in the Anime and Light Novel was underused and could serve as another viewpoint into the life as a member of the Dark Side of Academy City. Fredrick will be more prevalent in the later arc but his appearance here serves as an introduction later, he will show up hanging out with Saten and develop as friends.**

 **Index Arc is two days in the calendar of events, do keep in mind both Level Upper and Index Arc will happen at the same time. I change some of the event connecting it to the Dark Side.**

 **Makoto will be involved in the war of magic and science, and serves as the true represntation of Academy City instead of Touka, though she will be still relevant because she is the Imagine Breaker.**

 **This is TMB so review and comments, and I'll see next time peace!**


	8. Chapter 6: Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 6**

 **Unexpected Visitor**

 **A Lamb_A Wolf**

* * *

 **July 17**

 **District 7 Hospital**

Kuro is sitting in the lobby area of the hospital. The hospital itself was busy with nurses and doctor doing their jobs to help the influx of comatose teens across the District.

He was assigned to meet up with a Cerebro Physiologist named Kiyama Harumi. She was a researcher from the AIM Analytical Research Center. He proposes during the meeting with Judgment that the Level Upper might affect the brain functions of Espers especially the AIM Fields they produce. The verdict of the meeting was that the higher-ups agreed to outsource the situation to AIM ARC's researcher and scientist.

He tapped his feet as he waits for the scientist to arrive.

Then his eyes wandered to a woman.

The woman has long wavy brown hair she wore a simple white blouse covered by a lab coat, a black pencil skirt paired with black leggings. Her face looks disheveled and Kuro immediately noticed the heavy bag under her eyes.

He opened his phone to checks the profile of the scientist. And, the picture in the profile was sorely outdated, the woman in the picture had short hair and was more presentable.

The Kiyama Harumi in front him was for lack of better terms, looked like a NEET or a shut-in. Then again it might be caused by stress as a scientist in Academy City.

"Excuse me miss, Are you Harumi-sensei from the AIM ARC."

"That I am, are you the kid that Anti-Skills want me to meet." She said with a deadpan expression.

"Yes, anyway we would need your expertise in this case. Harumi-sensei have you been brief about the situation?"

"I am briefed on the situation there had been an influx of coma cases. And, you believe this has something to do something with the AIM-Field of an esper, correct?" She said inquisitively.

"Yes, that's the gist of it, I just want to test my theory to be confirmed checked by a professional. Now then I'll lead to the medical ward where comatose victims are held."

"Please do." Kuro said as he leads the Doctor to the Medical where the Level Upper Victims are held.

* * *

 **The Following Day...**

* * *

 **July 18**

 **Judgment 117th Branch Office**

After Touka apprehended the Skill-Out the night beforehand, Anti-Skill identified the Level Upper as a sound file with eerie and creepy tunes. Judgment is puzzled by this discovery but with this piece of evidence, the Level Upper was priority number one on both Judgment and Anti-Skill. And, after its discovery, the Level Upper was prohibited and anyone with possession of the file were to be detained.

"The Modus Operandi of the one who created the Level Upper was smart to use the digital media as a way to spread the file and the large availability of the said medium. I couldn't really trace the origin of the file since this one was passed down from multiple devices and the culprit would probably have disposed of the device they used."

"Have you checked the message board that you and Touka mentioned yesterday?" Kuro asked

"Yes, no one has a clue where it came from. The earliest date that the file was posted was on May 13th. And, it was posted anonymously on the message board. When I checked the MAC address of the sender, the device's last signals were on an incinerator somewhere in District 7."

"So, we just bump into more dead-ends."

Kuro sighed.

"Good work, Uiharu. We'll wait for further development for now."

Uiharu stretched her arm from where she sat.

"So, Shirai-san what do you plan to do for the day?" She asked as she asked.

"Since Anti-Skills are handling the case Judgment is on hold for now, they'll call us for assistance."

"So the adults are going to take over for now."

"Yes."

"For now we'll have paperwork for today and everyone I thank of all and you all did a great job this week." Kuro said to current people in the office.

"Touka's later than usual." Uiharu said as she looked at the clock that says 10:30 am.

"Yesterday, was a rough night for her and, Uiharu please inform me next time if Makoto is trying to keep secrets, okay."

"I am really sorry about that, but how do you know about it?"

"The idiot practically blurted it out when he came home last night."

* * *

 **Touka's Apartment**

 **Early Morning**

Touka's luck is an unquestionable constant in her daily life. Her friends know it, her co-worker was aware of it and now this. She pleaded to the sick entity that played her life like a fiddle for once in her life to have something good. Airing out the mattress was supposed to be simple.

She accepted if there was a freak storm in her area, a colony of hornets that somehow grew overnight and even a dead rodent was fine. But, a person laying unmoving on her balcony handles is beyond her minds capacity.

It was a miracle that she didn't break down in hysteria for her rotten luck. She composed her and left her mattress on her bed. The first thing she did was check the body.

Well, it was breathing…

She was surprised that this person who hung on for who knows how long. She easily lifted the body and lay her on the bed. She was met by a foreign face that has a pale complexion. Two things stood from the foreigner her near-white platinum blonde hair and her white nun-habit.

The girl in-front her seems to be her age or a year older, Touka realized that the foreigner was tall compared to her own, she was as tall as Makoto around 5'5. She had modest proportions for a girl her age.

In a further inspection to check for any damage, them wasn't a bruise on her anywhere her hands were clean and no sign of blunt trauma. She didn't try to look under her skirt because she didn't how to remove the habit and it was rude to do so. She wouldn't want someone to strip her while she sleeps, did she now.

But to her surprise, the seams that the hold the habit suddenly fell apart and major pieces of the cloth just lay on her body.

Touka panicked and the girl on her bed was unconscious, so she tried to find her sewing kit and grabbed the major pieces of cloth. And, began sewing as fast possible.

…

'Huh, where am I, why is it soft all around and chilly' Index thought, she spurred a little and through her blurry sight she saw a white ceiling.

'Did they captured me, why isn't John-Pen activating did they bypass the John-Pen?' Index thought and at that though she jolted awake.

And, she didn't saw the mages that chased her, but a Japanese girl that was sewing her habit, the Walking Church. She looked down at herself she was laid bare save for her plain undergarments.

"Kyaahh!" She screamed in embarrassment and covered herself with a nearby blanket.

This startled Touka and immediately tried to silence the foreigner in her room. She covered her mouth with her hand. Touka was met by frightened verdant eyes.

"Shhh, please this is not what it looks like, your clothes broke for some reason and I am fixing it see. So, please don't scream the walls here are thin and you might cause a misunderstanding."

Someone knocked on the door, "Touka-chan are you okay in there!"

"No, everything is fine and I just vented some stress, Maika-san." She answered.

"Are you sure it's not Nii-san sending you lewd things?"

"No, we just met a few days."

"Okay, but if he harasses you just tell me, and I'll punish him."

"Yeah, sure and you have a good day, okay."

"Sure thing."

"Okayyy, now that's out of the way could you please be a little quiet. I don't want my neighbour to think I am some kind of weirdo. Wait, **Do you speak Japanese**.'" She said in English with near perfect pronunciation.

Index nodded.

Touka returned to her sewing.

"By the way, my name is Kamijou Touka and you are?"

"I am In-"

Index stopped for a moment saying her name is Index is a bad idea first off it's a not a name more of a formal title and it's dangerous if she called her Index, God knows how many magus are there in the city. She brainstormed some names to use.

Jeanne? _La Pucelle d'Orléans_ is not a name she wanted to burden, it's sacrilegious to her idol.

Martha? Nope, I do not have her courage to stop a dragon.

Catherine? I'm no Martyr, far from it.

Okay, stop with the Saintly names.

...

I got it!

"Iris Stuart, my name is Iris Stuart."

Index wanted to facepalm for a girl with Perfect Memorization a good name she couldn't muster.

'I am very sorry Archbishop Laura.'

"So, you really are a foreigner, what brings you here in Japan especially a nun like you."

"No no, I'm not a nun I'm a lay sister, a choir girl to be exact."

"What's with this habit, then?" She asked.

"Ah, it's just my convent requires me to wear it."

"Okay."

"Where are you from? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh, I'm from Lambeth, London. Specifically, from St. George Cathedral."

…

"Here it's done."

"Oh, thank you Kamijou-san."

"I am really sorry; your habit's seams just rip apart for some reason."

"No problem." 'Iris' said.

'For some reason, there's no mana flowing through the habit.' Even she tries to activate it with a small amount of mana, but the Walking Church didn't activate.

The cloth's blessing is gone and it was destroyed somehow. Did, she underestimates her opponent's magic?

She tapped the Grimoire Library Index and tried to find a spell that could potentially destroy the Walking Church. She recalled Gaelic runes were used, she searched for any Irish Runic Spells and nothing came up. Witchcraft, no nothing in their arsenal could really harm a pope class defence.

'Maybe it's that Saint's doing, the Index didn't have a big catalogue for Japanese Mystic magic so I'm unfamiliar with it.' She concluded.

Her stomach growled in hunger.

"Oh dear." She flushed in embarrassment.

"Are you hungry? I can whip you up a meal for you if you like." Touka offered

"Oh, I don't want to impose on you or anything, but I'll humbly accept your offer for the Lord won't reject any offer given to him." She said humbly as she bowed.

"Raise your head, Iris-san it's just simple hospitality." Touka said with a smile.

"And, besides I love cooking for someone. Wait, here I'll see what I can make for us."

"Can I help with anything?" 'Iris' asked.

"You just sit there; I don't want to make my guest work."

"Okay. But, can I open the T.V?" 'Iris' asked.

"Sure thing."

'Iris' found the remote on top of the small table by the bed and she opened the T.V.

She tried to find the news channel to know whats happening.

After stopping on the news channel she heard something about Level Upper and a report on City's wall that somehow has a hole in it, some scientist took the blame for it.

A cover-up perhaps?

'If only they knew the truth.' 'Iris' thought.

"So do you have any idea how you end up on my balcony?" Touka asked

"I was hopping on the top building and fell." Iris said.

"Why were you? Hoping on top of the building."

"Well…" 'Iris' is finding a reason for that blunder.

"I was mesmerized by the cities light and fell?"

Touka looks at Iris for anything that looks like that she's lying.

Iris smiled at the picture of innocence.

"Well, I'll take that explanation for now." Touka said as she fried the salmon in the pan.

"But by obligation, I must take you to our office for questioning." Touka said.

'Iris' gulped a little she has no legal I.D that she knows of, and she literally busted a part of the wall. If she wasn't labelled as a terrorist after that. It'll be a miracle.

Dear Lord, she'll put a stain on the whole Anglican community.

"Is it necessary though? You're far too young to enforce the law." 'Iris' said.

"I am Judgement so we're kind of an extension of Anti-Skill. Don't worry we'll ask basic things and you're good to go."

'Bugger, I have no choice do I.' 'Iris' thought.

'Unless…' She looked at Touka, she could knock her out cold.

'No, no such sinful thoughts of hurting someone, remember the Golden Rule.'

"Breakfast is ready." Touka set to a pair of bowl rice, grilled salmon, and miso.

"Eat up and don't be afraid to ask for seconds." Touka said with a smile.

"Thank you, very much."

"Can you use chopsticks." Touka asked.

Iris nodded and Touka gave her lacquered chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu." Touka said.

But, Iris did the sign of the cross and was praying in English.

" _ **Bless, O Father, Thy gifts to our use and us to Thy service; for Christ's sake. Amen** " _( **A/N:** This is the Anglican Grace Prayer.)

And, after that she the last sign of the cross.

"Let us begin, Kamijou-san." Iris said with a smile.

As they Touka found something strange about Index way of holding chopstick.

"Aren't you uncomfortable holding it like that?" Touka asked.

Iris was holding with one rested at the base of her thumbs and the other in-between her index and middle finger.

"No, I am used to holding it like this."

"If you say so."

They continue to eat, they took their sweet time and Touka was late for today.

"Would you like a bath being on the balcony overnight might make you smell." Touka suggested.

"I don't see why not; I appreciate your concern but how about you?"

"I'll bathe after I wash the dish. You know how to use the water heater?"

"It's no different from the ones in London is it, I'll be fine. Working in the convent isn't that old-fashioned, you know."

"Okay, just leave your clothes near the entrance."

"Are you sure? I think it takes a whole day for it to dry."

"Don't worry Academy City's has better washing and drying technology so it'll dry fast."

"Kamijou-san, thank you for the hospitality and I am really grateful."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

 **11:30 AM**

 **Judgement 117th Branch Office**

"So you said, you fell from the rooftop of the apartment and somehow landed on Touka's balcony." Kuro said with a stoic expression.

"Yes, I did." Iris said.

"We'll search the Database of Academy City to confirm your I.D, Iris-san."

"Uiharu search for an Iris Stuart on the Database."

'Iris' tensed up and anxiety was building up in her as she heard the clicks of the keyboard.

"..." 'Iris' went stiff she couldn't really forge documents on the spot and she has a limit when using magic.

"Is it really necessary, though?" she asked nervously.

"It's just standard protocol, security is strict here in Academy City." Kuro said as examined her behavior, raising an eyebrow

"O-okay." Iris said meekly as she lowered her head.

"Uiharu, anything came up?"

...

"Yes." Uiharu casually said.

'What!? How!?' 'Iris' darted her eyes on the computer screen and saw a photograph of herself, her name 'Iris Stuart', and information about her.

"It says here that you should be at District 12's Anglican Church's Dormitory. How did you end up here in District 7?"

"I got lost, the bus system is kind of confusing to traverse." she said in a daze.

"Would you like someone to escort you?" Kuro offered.

"No it's fine, I can manage on my own. Just tell me the directions to District 12."

"Then let Uiharu here, tell you where to go." Kuro said as he gestured to the short-haired with a flowery headband.

"I'll be in your care, Stuart-san." Uiharu said with a big smile on her face. She lends her hand towards Iris gesturing for a handshake.

"Likewise." She replied.

But, Uiharu kept shaking her hand awkwardly.

'I never expected a foreigner's hand to be this soft~' Uiharu thought with a blissful expression on her face.

"Oh, I am sorry for that. Got lost in thought, hehehe." Uiharu said as she lets go of Iris's hand.

"Do you have a phone to for me to send this info?" Uiharu asked.

"No, I have nothing of the sorts."

"Well, then I can give you a printout of the route, wait for a sec."

"I already remember the path and mode transportations to take." Iris said.

"Are you sure about that?" Uiharu asked.

"I am confident with my Photographic Memory." she said proudly.

She just learned Japanese by memorizing a traveler's guide translating from English to Japanese, so remembering a map isn't that hard. Let alone 103,000 Grimoires in her head.

"Well, that's amazing. Just be careful alright."

With a smile on her lips, she said goodbye to the people in the office. Iris said her gratitude to Touka for what she had done for her.

* * *

 **District 7**

 **Late Afternoon**

Touka was glad that the day was over since it was just non-stop paperwork at the office. But, at least nothing too crazy happened today.

Maybe the strange circumstance she met Iris Stuart, she wandered when could she see her again.

She walked in the direction of her dorm and cooly feel the summer wind blissfully hitting her face.

Reaching she used the elevator to reach the 7th floor, but something peculiar was happening near her dorm room. Four Cleaning Bots were swarming around something. On a closer inspection, she noticed something white laying there. Touka couldn't see what it was properly since the corridor was dim.

Touka walked up to the commotion of the bots, and the automaton makes way.

"!"

She was shocked and found that it was Iris laying unmoving again.

"Hey, what's wron-" When she tried to lift Iris she felt something warm... and wet. When she looked at what was on her hand, all color faded from her face. It was blood.

She just noticed a pool of Iris's blood was beneath her.

"Run." Iris hoarsely said as she looked her in the eyes. Her breathes were labored and uneven.

"Hey, are you alright!? Just wait I'll administer first-aid on you. I just have to get it from my room, just hang in there." She said as frantically tried to get her eyes.

"No... Run *wheeze* away it's dangerous here." Iris warned her again.

"Don't talk nonsense, I fix you up and send you to the hospital."

With keys in her hand, she was about to open the door. But, she felt an immense killing intent.

And, she looked at the direction of killing intent.

She noticed two things immediately, a rather small individual with a large witch hat that covers his/her face and robes that covered their features. The figure also carried what seems to be a broom with a smooth black handle and bristle that were covered in flames.

The figure directed the broom at Touka and it's fire spew forth.

Touka was quick to react and rolled out of the way of the torrent of flames.

The flames hit the door and the doorknob was melted to an unusable lump of molten metal

However, Touka's long skirt got licked by the flames and the skirt was quick to burn. Touka immediately ripped the skirt off her person and threw it aside.

Luckily, she wore decently long spats that modestly covered her thighs. And, Iris wasn't caught in the attack

Touka immediately noticed the flames weren't natural and the flames that attacked her moved like a fluid.

"Bloody hell, that's quite the reflexes you have there, girl." The figure's voice was awfully young.

When she looked at the figure again her face was visible because of the light emitted by her broom. Her faces were soft and round in appearance and her crimson hair was partially parted in the center and a long braid of hair was laying on her shoulders. But, two feature stood above the rest was a barcode on her right cheek and a lit cigarette in her mouth

"You're just a kid." Touka said as she looked confused by her appearance and smoking.

"Girl, I am no child and I am an adult. You on the other will die here."

"Who are you and what do you want?!"

"The names Stella Magnus, a witch and I want that thing bleeding on the ground. And, you dead." She said as she exhaled smoke out of her breath.

Stella grinned sadistically as that broom she wields was glowing more hotter and brighter.

"Oh, fae of the pyre. With my burning soul and bones, I summon thine torch to burn the foe before me until ashes and dust remains." she chanted.

"KENAZ!" She shouted with a mighty swing of her broom.

A hundred daggers of flames were sent towards Touka.

Touka knew she can't escape whatever this power was. But, she raised her hand defensively.

Touka tightly shut her eyes and hoped for the best.

 **END**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **TristMB here, it's been a long while since I last updated. But, here I am.**

 **I am sorry for those who waited for this and ended in a cliffhanger, but I promise you. This gonna be a good next few weeks since I'll try to update regularly maybe one chapter per week if possible.**

 **I changed a lot of things about Index, one thing I age her up around 16 and made her have decent proportion and have an actual name. I thought it was kind of stupid to call yourself Index all the time. Come on, if you're the most wanted person in the mage community, might as well try to hide the fact you hold 103,000 books that you're the only one that can access it. Iris Stuart will stick as her name in this series because it was mentioned somewhere that Laura is what Index would look like in her college years.**

 **And, there is a theory out there where Laura and Index might be sisters.**

 **She isn't going to be a comic relief after her arc and relegate to side character most of the time. And, I toned down on eating habits and whiny side. She will be more altruistic and kind like an older sister.**

 **As always enjoy the read, and write a review.**


	9. Chapter 7: Magicians I

**Chapter 7**

 **Magician**

 **A_New_World_Awaits**

* * *

 **A Certain Dormitory**

 **5:00 PM**

Flames were closing in towards Touka.

But, as the flames came into contact with her hand. The flames vanished and fizzled out.

"Hoh, you don't see that every day." Stella said with an amused look on her face.

Touka gritted her teeth and looked at the small witch.

"What do you want with Iris and why did you hurt her!" Touka said in anger.

"She had a crucifix with her, did she not? So, she thought when we try to trace her mana we will find you. And, harm you in the process."

With a clenched fist she moved forward and tried to use all her might to hit the witch.

But, the witch levitates away from the punch fired more flame dagger at her.

She blocked the torrents, but one of them got to pass her right hand and it nicked her left bicep.

She wasn't bleeding luckily enough since the attack ends up cauterized her wound immediately.

"I wasn't expecting the Imagine Breaker to show up, the old crone warned me about you." Stella said.

"How do you know about my right arm."

"It's a classified secret, my dear. Last warning girl, move or die." Stella coldly said.

"I refuse to move."

"You leave me no choice then, Fortis931."

"What did you say?"

"It's my magician's name, or you can call it as a declaration of your death."

Stella raised her broom above her head and it's fire grew larger.

"Oh, fae of the pyre. I offer you, my body, my flesh, and my spirit. To summon thine avatar of your will. Smite them with your great flame that even ashes won't remain!"

"Now, Salamander!"

All flames on the broom had vanished and it was sent to the corridor floor. Flames began to form a molten core as nearby material began to be assimilated by the fiery lizard. The lizard was was long as 3 meters in length and it dwarfed Touka by being a head taller than her.

The salamander charges forwards to Touka to ram her.

Touka caught its head with her right hand, and it stopped but it didn't vanish.

"!"

"Why isn't this thing vanishing?!" Touka said in bewilderment.

"Confused?" Stella asked haughtily.

"Unlike, you Espers we Magicians have a different law from your lofty belief in science. Your Imagine Breaker can't help you here" She said with pride.

Touka wasn't going to argue that feats that this witch was doing were magic. True, enough the beast in front her acts more like a living being rather than artificial construct made by any Esper. Even, this thing will make Makoto have a run for his money.

"Life forces staus: Critical. Body status: Incapacitated. Escape: Improbable. Reroute mana to stop the bleeding and activating John Pen Mode." Iris said robotically.

"What hell are you talking about, Iris?!" Touka said in surprise as she tried to hold back the giant lizard.

"Searching for the host's memories for the name Iris. Iris a name made by Index Unit XXIV to Identify herself. This unit will now accept the name Iris or Index for responses. This unit acknowledges Kamijou Touka as a non-hostile ally." She said as she robotically looks at Touka with a deadpan expression and tone.

"Index?"

"The _Index Librorum Prohibitorum_ is a list of prohibited publication by the Roman Catholic Church, the ones in the Vatican archive hides the heretical, blasphemous and treacherous publication. While this Index is associated with the English Purist Church's 0th Parish Nescessarius. I hold the 103,000 grimoires that hold many magic techniques, secrets, spells, and artifact archives that are regarded to be extremely dangerous."

"Iris you're creeping me out, but can you kindly tell what this is?!" She as pushed back the beast.

"Affirmative, the spell used by the Witch is a familiar summon using the Scandinavian Runes of Kenaz, a rune of fire. The Familiar used by the witch is a fae creature called the Salamander. A fairy of the strongest amongst it's kind, the Salamander derives power from the material around it. It recovers from any damage it was inflicted on as long as there any flammable or meltable material present." Iris said in detail with eerie monotone.

"How do I beat this thing" She as she swings a strong hook at the salamander making it reel back in pain.

"You must destroy any and all catalysts that anchor it's existence here." Iris said.

"What are these catalysts?"

"The Kenaz Rune can be carved or be put on paper."

"Okay, this has gone far enough!" Stella gritted her teeth in anger.

"O bird of rebirth, grant me thy plumes of everfire and let me incinerate the foe before me."

"Phoenix Flame!"

She aimed her broom at Touka and what was a large wave of fire spew forth and like a tide it was going for Touka. The flames were so large that covered corridor with flames. Them a strong explosion happened.

Nothing remains from where Touka stood.

"John Pen Mode cannot be sustained: Insufficient Mana Supply, sealing the Index for access. Establishing St. George's Blessing for protection of this Index unit until extraction by a 0th Parish Member" Iris said as she closed her eyes and a blue barrier with a red cross encircled Iris.

This magic barrier was special one it can't be easily broken, it needs a crucifix to act as a key from the said Parish to open it. No Spell Interspect or any offensive spell can break it. Unless it was Pope-class or Above. And, the barrier has a special trait that makes it even stronger. Since St. George was known to be a savior of maidens the barrier strengthen to be near indestructible when it has a chaste maiden within the barrier.

"Tch, how annoying and I don't have my crucifix with me. That, cocky Kanzaki brat thought he was the first one to find, Index." Stella grumbled to herself.

"I'll have to signal him here."

"She's still alive." Stella snaps her fingers and ordered Salamander to go after Touka.

* * *

 **With Touka**

Touka before the flame could hit her, she immediately jumped off the building to avoid being scorched. Luckily, enough she caught the railing from the floor below her.

"Damn that was close, I almost died there." She climbed back to the building.

She keeling over as she pant and sweats from the intense heat earlier.

'That was magic, huh? It's kind of terrifying to fight something unknown, at least Imagine Breaker doesn't only Esper power.'

But, when she raised up her head, she found that corridor here was full with paper that had runes to it.

She grabbed one of the papers and examined it.

It was printed in ink...

But, her respite was short-lived as the Salamander emerges from the staircase and it gave chase.

Touka knew what pointless to try and fight the thing so run towards and rolled away.

She runs for the stairs on the other side of the building but she tripped downwards fell of the apartment.

"KYAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed for dear life as she fell.

She thinks fast and saw the roof of where the bicycles are stored.

She prepared her to roll for her body to distribute all the shock.

As she rolls on the roof, she slips off the roof and fell flat on her back facing the apartment.

When she looked up the Salamander was roaring at her, but it doesn't seem to beyond the 6th and 7th floor.

The Salamander with its mouth threw a piece of molten railing at Touka.

Touka moved out of the way and the hot railing just fell harmlessly.

"I'll have to contact, Kuro." She tried to reach for her phone and remembered she discarded her skirt earlier.

"Damn it, no contacts and I have no idea what to do."

She looked the paper with runes again and remember what Iris said.

"Wait, I have an idea." Touka rushed but to the apartment with a plan in mind.

* * *

 **With Stella**

"Index..." Stella as she longing look at the girl with a solemn look on her face.

But, a fire alarm abruptly ruined her moment and water poured from the sprinklers of the apartment.

"Tch, the bitch thinks that a little water can fizzle my baby, Salamander. She got my favorite robe's wet too because of this pathetic tactic." She said in annoyance.

The elevator ringed and opened revealing Touka.

Touka slowly walked towards Stella.

"!"

"Where's Salamander?"

"You've almost got me with that lizard if you carved the runes instead of paper I would have been done for." Touka said.

"Impossible, Salamander is a block of 3000°C fire, a small amount of water can't take it out!"

"Idiot."

"I wasn't referring to the lizard, it's the papers you posted with the runes."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Stella laughed at Touka.

Salamander emerged from the staircase, as the water hit the beast it turned into steam. Making the 7th floor like a sauna.

"Amazing! But, you may lack the experience part." Stella grinned.

"Copy-machine papers isn't made with toilet paper, a little water won't ruin it."

"Salamander, Kill her."

Salamander began rushing towards Touka as it readies its tail to smash her.

But, Touka intercepts the tail, and Salamander tail just stopped at her hand. It didn't regenerate like it's supposed to. The fires slowly began to fizzle as the fire began to dim. But, the fires still raged behind give Touka an intimidating appearance to the small witch.

"!"

"Salamander..." Stella said in shock.

"SALAMANDER!" She called out again.

"But, my runes aren't erased!"

"The ink... I know from experience that water erases the ink."

"Now then..." Touka moved forwards as she moved she audile sound from the puddle she stepped on.

Stella still exhausted a lot of energy for Salamander so can't use a flight spell.

"Oh, fae of the pyre..." Stella desperately conjuring a spell.

Touka moved faster as she was closing into Stella.

"With my burning soul and bones..." Stella tried to move back.

"I summon thine torch to burn the foe before me until ashes and dust."

"Kena-!" Stella felt something hit her hard in the jaw.

"Too late." Touka said as she put all of her weight on the punch.

Touka punched so hard that Stella spun in place before landing face first to the ground.

With that Stella was unconscious.

Touka looked for Iris and found her surrounded by a blue barrier with a red cross.

She looked at her hand and touched the barrier.

The barrier began to crack and it shattered completely.

Iris stirred awake and looked at Touka feeling a little bit better. But, she was still weak and feeble.

"Don't worry, Iris I'll call an ambulance everything going to be fine." Touka said as she held her hand.

Touka gritted her teeth, she knew she can't call for help with her phone drenched in water. Before, help could arrive Iris would have died from blood loss.

"Touka, I don't have that choice I can't go to a hospital. My body is severely weakened, I need magic to heal me fast." Iris said.

"What do you suggest, I do?" Touka asked

"Espers can't use magic, and you can't be within a healing ritual become you might cause an anomaly. Based on what have seen what your right hand could do. Do you know someone who is a non-Esper."

"I know someone, and he's nearby. Hang on to me, I'll take you to him." Touka said as she piggy-backed Iris in her back.

* * *

 **1 Hour Later**

It was night time. The sirens of fire trucks and an ambulance rang from the main road and passed by.

The dorm seemed to have been mostly abandoned, but setting off the fire alarm and starting the sprinklers had changed matters. In no time at all, the empty dorm was filled with fire trucks and onlookers. The fires are centered around the 7th floor.

Kuro rushed to the scene as fast as he could to the scene. Ask around for a Kamijou Touka from firefighters present, they said they have no confirmation yet. Strangely, enough no one was in the dorm when the fire was happening even the manager was out.

"Kuro! I heard what happened is Touka okay! I can't contact her." Makoto said as he pants because he runs from his dorm to here.

"Calm down, Makoto the firefighter are still trying calm down the flames. So, we can't go in there yet."

"Where is Touka's room?" Makoto asked.

"707? Why do you ask."

"I'm going in." Makoto as he vaulted over the barricade and began to run towards the building.

Makoto magnetized himself as he was run up to a pipe going up the building.

A crowd began cheering for Makoto run up the building, and news reporters began to film and they immediately identify him as the #3.

When Makoto reached the 7th floor, he found who was wearing someone in thick robes and a witch hat.

When he inspects closer he noticed it was a she and she was unconscious but found the room 707 beside her.

Makoto noticed the doorknob wasn't functional, so he kicked it down. And, found a room in flames

"TOUKA!" He shouted her name, but he doesn't find anyone here.

He checked the bedroom, closet, kitchen and the bathroom. The room was empty no one was there.

Makoto sighed in relieve. But, he found a crucifix by the bed. Curious he grabbed it and pocketed it for some reason.

'Never thought Touka was the religious type. I'll keep it for now, since it looks kind of expensive.'

He vacated the room and carried the girl in the witch's attire in his arms. He heard a whistling of a gas stove from within Touka's room.

"Oh shit." Makoto grabbed the metal door of Touka's room with his magnetism and jump out of the apartment.

The crowd gasped as they saw Makoto jumped off with a girl in hand.

The floor suddenly exploded, but Makoto was shielded by the door from the explosion.

He used his magnetism to dampen his landing by slowing attracting himself to metal roof of the bicycle storage just below.

He called for the paramedic to help this small with a strange attire. And, he handed them the girl.

"Mako~kyunn!" Misaki shouted from the crowd.

All the hairs on Makoto's body stood as he heard Misaki's voice.

"You what are doing here!?"

"No reason, in particular, I just wanted to see you nothing more, nothing less." Misaki with a smile.

"Was there anyone in that room?" Misaki asked.

"There is no one in there. Why do you care?" Makoto said.

"I'll tell you if you give a kiss on the lips." Misaki playful pointed at her lips.

"I don't care then, I'll have to go." Makoto said as he runs off to find Touka.

Misaki sighed in relieve as she saw Makoto leave. Misaki walked away from the commotion of the crowd.

Misaki his own route to the dormitory. And, in her walk, she came across an Intersection in District 7 where the Windowless Building was visible.

Misaki scowled at the building, knowing this cursed knowledge of the Hidden Superintendent's Plan. And, she knew that 'he' was aware that she knows of it.

His eyes are everywhere.

She could have used her power to erase this knowledge. To live in ignorant bliss, to love someone... But, she still has promises she must fulfill, promises from people she cared for and loved. She gripped the whistle she hid under her vest.

But, her introspection was interrupted when she saw a Japanese Man.

He seems to be in college age, he had a deadpan expression on his face and his long lush raven hair was tied in a low ponytail that reached his waist. He was tall easily a head taller than Makoto. He wore a simple white shirt, jeans and brown boots with spurs.

But, what immediately caught her eye as he was carrying a nodachi on his hips.

He had a dominating aura about him paired with his scowls made him larger than he seemed.

She steps backed a little as she felt intimidated by this man. He looked at her and didn't say anything and on unsheathe his weapon.

Misaki tried to run, but she tripped and she found herself in a precarious situation with a blade close to her neck.

Misaki used her MentalOut to help her. But, nothing happened somehow no one was in a radius to help her, and she could use her power on this man. He had weird energies from preventing her from manipulating his brain. And, it wasn't electromagnetic in nature.

Misaki knew what he was, and to her dread, she wasn't equipped to fight this one.

He was a Magic Saint.

* * *

 **With Touka**

Utterly unbefitting for a dignified middle-aged man to live in this building.

The building was a two-story wooden apartment building that looked so old and worn down. Touka felt it must have weathered the bombing of Tokyo. Since the washing machine was sitting directly out in the passageway, it must have had nothing like a bath.

Normally, Touka would have made jokes about it for the next 10 minutes, but she did not even smile.

After checking the nameplates on the first floor doors, he climbed up the run-down and rusty metal staircase and checked the doors up there. When he reached the farthest back door on the second floor, he finally found "Tsukuyomi Kouta" written in hiragana.

Touka rang the doorbell twice and then kicked at the door with all her might.

Her foot striking the door made a tremendous noise.

However, the door did not so much as budge the metal door. True to form, Touka had the misfortune to think she heard an unpleasant crack come from her big toe.

"~ ~ ~!" Touka winced in pain, but she still kept her composure to carry Iris on her back.

"Yes, yes, yeees! The anti-newspaper salesman door is the only sturdy thing here. It's a pain in the ass to replace everything broken here. I'll open it, okay?" a frustrated man opened the door.

The man was Tsukuyomi Kouta, Touka's Academic Advisor for her stay in Academy City. He was 6'0ft tall and had a youthful appearance when he wasn't pissed or stressed out. His salmon pink hair was frazzled and his fringes were haphazardly laid on his forehead. He was wearing a sleeved white shirt and his slacks for work.

The teacher before her was annoyed by an unexpected visit from his student.

Kouta rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Touka, you've better have a good reason to go here this late."

"Did you start working part-time as a newspaper saleswoman?" Kouta asked

"What newspaper has its workers solicit people with a nun on their back?" said Touka with displeasure.

"I'm in a bit of trouble, so I'll be coming in. Excuse me." Touka walked passed her teacher and go on inside his adobe.

"!" Kouta just noticed the nun on his student's back and said nun had a nasty wound behind.

"Touka, who the hell is that." Kouta simply said.

"No time to explain."

When Touka entered the apartment It looked like a room belonging to a middle-aged man who loved betting on horse races. The badly worn tatami mats had countless empty beer cans strewn across them, and the silver ashtray had a veritable mountain of cigarette butts in it. In what seemed like some kind of joke, there was even a tea table of the type a stubborn father would flip over in the middle of the room.

Touka gently laid Iris on the tatami mat and put her in a position where

Kouta looked outside of the area to checking anything suspicious. He locked the door and said something his breath.

"I need a beer after this." He sighed.

He entered his apartment and sat down on the tatami mat.

"Explain, this to me. As a member of Judgment shouldn't you call an ambulance first." Kouta said seriously

"The mana in the blood is flowing out along with the blood." Iris interrupted with her monotone voice.

Touka and Kouta-sensei reflexively turned toward Iris.

Iris was still sprawled out limply on the floor, but her eyes were silently open even as her head lay on its side like a broken doll.

Her eyes were colder than the pale moonlight and more precise than the gears of a clock.

Her eyes were so perfectly serene that they looked inhuman.

"Warning: Chapter 2, Verse 6. The loss of the life force known as mana due to blood loss has exceeded a certain amount, so John's Pen is being forcibly awoken. …If the current situation persists, my body will lose the bare minimum of necessary life force and expire in about 15 minutes according to the international standard minute defined by the clock tower in London. It would be best if you followed the instructions I am about to give in order to perform the most effective treatment."

Touka looked with confusion, while her teacher was calm about it.

Touka despite hearing that voice earlier, she simply could not get used to it. Being abruptly introduced to magic was one thing and this was just boggling her mind.

"Hmm. Sensei, sensei. Since it's an emergency, I'll keep this short. I need to tell you a secret, so come over here."

"That isn't necessary." Kouta said calmly.

"Do you what she is?" Kouta asked.

Touka simply nodded.

"She said something about being an Index of grimoires."

"She is the _Index Librorum Prohibitorum,_ is she not?" Kouta said.

Touka's eyes widen as she looked at her pathetic excuse of an adviser.

"How?" Touka asked in confusion.

"It's simple really, I'm a mage..." Kouta said with a serious expression.

...

* * *

 **With Makoto**

Makoto reluctantly tried to find Misaki, he was dumb to shove her away. She can help him find Touka since he just recalled that she can view the residual memory of an area within a 24 hours period. He used his ability to sense her own wave, but it suddenly vanished. It was unnerving at first but he noticed that a certain part of District 7 was cut off electromagnetically. Like, it vanished from the world.

So, he decided to go to this anomalous area. And, as he entered the barrier he felt his sensing going wack and immediately felt he was off from the world. His sensing ability was weirdly enough was only limited to the sealed area.

But, there weren't people around this area. And, he sensed two. And, one was Misaki and another person. When he viewed it in Three Dimensionally he saw Misaki on the ground with a blade close her neck.

With this knowledge, he sprinted to where she was and he neared he finally saw her. A man about to swing his blade at Misaki.

"Get off her!" He shouted as he manipulated the blade sending its wielder away from Misaki.

The man hit a building near the building causing him to be embedded in the wall.

Shock and terror were shown on Misaki's face. But, relieve was immediately wash over as she Makoto.

"My Hero~" She said sweetly as she clung to Makoto's arm for comfort.

"Misaki, I'll let you do that. But, who the hell is he!" Makoto pointed qt the man who was emerging from the rubble unscathed.

"I don't who he is, but don't laugh okay he is a... Magician." Misaki said as she clung tighter.

The man sighed.

"I don't want you, children to be involved in our mission." He closed his eyes and exhales calmly.

"But, it seems that the girls said too much. I am obligated to kill you..." He said coldly.

"I'll leave you with my name, Kanzaki Shirou." He said as he pointed his nodachi at Makoto.

"Stay back, let me handle this." Makoto said with a grin on his face.

Misaki nodded and walk a good 15 meter away from them.

"Then, my name is Misaka Makoto. The pleasure's mine." He said.

 **End**


	10. Chapter 8: Magician II

**Chapter 8**

 **Magician II**

 **Truth and Reconciliation**

* * *

 **Tsukuyomi Residence**

"Touka, I suggest that you should go for now." Kouta said.

"But-"

"No buts, every second you dilly-dally is a second she's bleeding out."

"Don't worry about her, she's in good hands. Now go."

Touka sighed and nodded in agreement.

Once, Touka left Kouta's residence he looked at the bleeding girl on his futon.

There was something uncanny about this girl she seemed familiar she almost resembles "her". He was aware of Indexes' he was once a guardian of what he assumes the previous Index holder.

But, her current guardian or guardians are extremely incompetent to let the Index get lost and be badly wounded like this.

Kouta tried to ignore his concerns for now.

"Now, you won't try to kill me." Kouta asked Iris or rather the Index directly.

"Based on the circumstances you are the one only option for the recovery of this body. However, if you attempt to pry any books from the Grimoire Archive with no authorization whatsoever. This Index will not hesitate to eliminate you with extreme prejudice." The monotone voice said.

"Isn't that reassuring."

Kouta walked by the sink and open the faucet. He cupped his hands and began gathering water on his palms.

"For inquiry what school of magic are you planning to use on this Index?" Iris's head shifted and looked at Kouta.

"Celtic." Kouta simply answered.

"The Uisce Beatha, the healing ability of Fionn Mac Cumhaill?"

"Correct."

Kouta gathered enough water and proceeded to walk towards Iris.

"O' Life Scooped with These Hands, let it heal this water heal the wounded." Kouta chanted the water in Kouta's hand began to glow a pale blue.

"Open your mouth." Kouta said.

Iris opened up immediately and Kouta poured the water down on Iris' mouth.

As Iris gulped down the las of the glowing of the water, her wounds began to glow and slowly heal.

Her flesh having accelerated recovery began to reconnect the torn sinew and flesh.

"The body has stabilized and mana recovery is minimal. John Pen Mode will deactivate to let the body rest." Iris' said as the influence of the John Pen is losing its grip. Her lifeless eyes began to teem with its lost vibrancy. And, her tense body began to relax on the futon.

"Thank you." Iris said with a smile.

"No problem, but you need to get out of those bloody clothes first." Kouta said.

Iris' cheek began to redden and she tried to get up.

"No, don't worry I can-" Before she could get up she felt dizzy and lethargic.

Before she could fall to the tatami floors, Kouta caught her. And, Iris' head rested on Kouta's shoulders.

"No, you cannot do it yourself. I won't do anything weird with you, okay."

"I can't get married if you see me." Iris said weakly.

"Stop, your whining you're not the first woman I have seen bare." Kouta said.

Iris could meekly nod from her anemic state.

* * *

 **With Makoto and Misaki**

"Misaki, I suggest you run away. You'll get in the way."

"I won't and I don't plan to leave you here." Misaki said confidently despite her legs are shaking.

"I'm not playing around here! You could die!" Makoto said as he gritted his teeth.

"You think I don't know that!? I plan to stay and I don't care what you think."

Makoto sighed.

"Fine, I can't guarantee your safety just stay out of the way."

Misaki nodded.

"So, where were we Mr. Magician. You said you'll kill me, right?" Makoto said mockingly.

He got responses from the man, he remains in his stoic composure.

"Silent types, huh?"

Makoto gathered the Iron Sand into his hand began to form a blade with the length of 2m.

While Shirou was calm and composed as he unsheathed the Nodachi out of the scabbard and pointed it to Makoto.

There was a tense silence.

Misaki just watched from the sidelines the tense staring contest between the two men had.

The first one to move was Shirou, with movement unperceivable to the human eye. He cut the distances almost instantly.

Makoto was shocked at this monstrous display of speed.

Shirou swung the Nodachi at Makoto's neck, but it was stopped by a strong magnetic force enough to repel the blow and pushed Shirou by 2 meters.

From Makoto's left hand he fired a bolt of lightning only for it to be redirected away from him. Shirou used the Nodachi as a lightning rod and the long Japanese katana seemingly absorbed it. He aimed the Nodachi and fired it to a nearby car causing it to explode.

Makoto rushed forward and he swings at Shirou. For every swing was countered by either a block or a parry.

Shirou slashed his Nodachi upwards and shattering Makoto's Iron Sand sword.

Shirou was about to kick Makoto in the stomach but Makoto instinctively summoned the iron sand to block it.

Once, the kick connected and Makoto was sent flying.

The numbness in his stomach was apparent. But, he steeled himself and hardened the Iron Sand to make a pillar to dampen his crash.

He stopped about 18m away from Shirou and hitting the concrete wall of the nearby building.

Makoto massaged the bruise in his stomach as he eyed the man.

Makoto rationalizes his options, his magnetic shield barely held back Shirou's monstrous strength. And, based on his movement this was Magic. CQC was out of the question his sword swing will just overwhelm him.

So the Railgun then.

Makoto gathered more iron sand to himself until it swarmed around him like a dark storm. And, he sends black tendrils of iron towards the sword-wielding Saint.

Shirou with his great agility just bobbed and weaved from the strikes of hundreds of sharp tendrils towards him. He slashed at any tendrils he failed to evade.

While Shirou was busy with dodging the attacks from a swarm of black tendrils. Makoto was using his specialized vision to see the extent of Shirou's speed.

Makoto whipped his arms forward and sent a line of magnetized iron sand. The Nodachi was caught so he forced it down and followed with another bundle of iron sand to force down his free hand.

Now Shirou being restrained by the iron sand. Makoto aimed the Railgun directly at him.

The instant the orange light struck the road surface on the road, the asphalt was blown away like an airplane making an emergency landing on the ocean. Even after traveling a 30-meter path of utter destruction, However.

"Nanasen." Shirou said softly.

And, in a split second his bounds were cut down and with Shirou's sword being freed, he sliced the coin thus bisecting the Railgun in half.

7 seven wires began to travel at impossible speeds towards Makoto.

Makoto raised his arms instinctively, but his magnetic field faltered and it left swallow cuts and minor lacerations on both of his arms.

"Ack!" Makoto hissed.

Makoto now distracted was caught off guard when Shirou sent a powerful push kick. Causing Makoto to be skid on the road about 8 meters away.

"I had enough playing around." Shirou said coldly as he readied his Nodachi to strike again. But, this it was imbued with a strong magical presence and it was so strong that he felt like the area had the pressure similar to the deepest depth of the ocean.

With one quick-draw movement, he uttered, "Yuisen."

As the Nodachi was released out of the sheath the blade was masked in a light blue light.

Shirou swung the Nodachi horizontally and a wide arc of blue raw magic that was heading to the vulnerable Makoto

Makoto saw a glimpse of death and he had nothing to stop this. Even, if he raised up the concrete beneath him it wouldn't have stopped this wave.

But, someone jumped in his way and raised up their right hand.

He heard a familiar shattering sound and the wave dissipated.

It was Touka only wearing her school top and spats?

But, before Makoto could speak. Shirou was already in front of them and stuck the hilt of his Nodachi at Touka's stomach, causing her to stagger. It was followed by a brutal roundhouse that her sent flying to a nearby fence.

"TOUKA!"

"YOU BASTARD!" Makoto shouted in anger as he held up his hand to fire his strongest Electric Lance at Shirou.

The burst of electricity left a large cone-shaped crater in front of him.

But, it was all for naught.

Shirou instantly closed the distance and smashed the scabbard at Makoto's temple. And, all that Makoto felt was pain and numbness. His consciousness was fading. He willed himself to stand up but his vision blurring. The last thing he remembered was a kick to the gut and everything fade to black.

* * *

6:00 AM

 **July 18**

Makoto stirred in his unconsciousness as he felt something warm clinging on his arm. His head still felt sore and his arm stung a little. When he opened his eyes he was met with the sleeping Misaki clinging to his right arm and a dingy apartment. He pried his right arm away from Misaki and rose up from the futon he was lying on.

Misaki was wearing frilly pink pajamas. And the buttons of her chest were conveniently open.

Before Makoto could protest about this situation.

Makoto saw Touka by the kitchen. She was wearing short shorts and a black t-shirt with a big Gekota printed on the chest.

"Good Morning, Makoto." Said Touka as wore an apron.

"Morning..." Makoto said as many questions swirled in his mind.

"About last night what happened?" Makoto asked.

"We had an agreement with that man, he'll give us three days before they return again for Iris" Touka pointed towards another girl on a different futon.

"Oh, hello there." Iris said meekly at the brown haired teen.

"Hi." Makoto said.

"I'll tell you over breakfast what happened yesterday."

Misaki began to stir awake as well and she steadily rose up from her slumber.

Misaki without saying anything she hugged Makoto. Before he could pry her off, Makoto felt something wet on his neck. The blonde was crying.

"Don't do anything reckless, I thought you just died, idiot..." Misaki said in a low voice.

Makoto just let her be for now. He just rubbed the back of her head to comfort her.

Misaki shifted her body as she sobs until she was straddling Makoto.

...

After a few minutes, Misaki didn't let go the pace of her breathing increased and Makoto felt her breath on his neck. Makoto pushed her away and was met by Misaki's expression being overcome by lust. Her eyes were half-lidded and eyed Makoto like a piece of juicy meat. Drool began to drip from her mouth as she slowly tries to close the gap between their lips.

Makoto annoyed at this didn't hesitate to electrocute her junior Level 5. He channels as much electricity as he can without killing Misaki.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH~❤" She moaned loudly as she let's go.

Touka immediately rushed into the living room where the two were sleeping in.

"The hell happened?!"

"Nothing just controlled a woman in heat." Makoto scoffed.

Makoto free from Misaki's grasp finally stood up and stretched his sore muscles.

"So what's for breakfast."

"Do you think I'll just ignore the fact that you just electrocuted a girl?"

"Ignore her, she'll just grab onto me like a dog in heat."

"Isn't it a little rude to call your girlfriend a dog?" Iris intervened.

Iris scratched her cheeks awkwardly.

"I don't mind it. He can call me whatever he wants." Misaki said blissfully.

Touka sighed.

"At least let her join us, I don't appreciate people who don't acknowledge the people who worry about them."

Makoto scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"Fine."

Makoto sat by the futon and looked at Misaki with a serious expression.

Misaki grabbed the sheet and seductively leered at Makoto.

Makoto ripped off the sheets with a stoic expression.

"Kyah~ I didn't take Makoto as the forward type."

"I appreciate your concern, but please act a little serious here. We almost got killed by these Magicians or Mages or whatever."

Misaki pouted.

"You're no fun, Makoto~kyun."

Misaki stood up and dusted herself.

"Being in a rat's den of a filthy old man doesn't do any favor for my complexion. But, being the same bed as Makoto is fantastic, so it's not all too bad." Misaki said as she eyed her dried skin.

"To~chan did you cook up a good meal for us?" Misaki sweetly said as she wrapped her arms around Touka's shoulders.

"Yeah, I just set it up."

"Lovely."

"Umm... Are you gonna let go?" Touka asked.

Misaki's fingers twitched slightly, but she let's go.

"Sorry about that." Misaki said with a slight nervousness in her voice. As she began to awkwardly play with her fingers

This was lost on Touka. But, Makoto seemed intrigued by this.

'Strange? Usually, Misaki is spiteful to any female who wasn't her part of her clique or anyone she subjugated?' Makoto pondered.

"Welp, I'll just help myself to the food." Makoto pats Touka on the head and checked Misaki's reaction.

Misaki was more occupied with her thoughts rather than trying to stick to me.

'Facinating.' Makoto thought.

The three began to take a seat on the kotatsu, the only furniture here in this loft that wasn't buried in beer cans, used clothes, cigarette buts or all of those clustered together.

The breakfast was simple it was rice, kaarage, and miso soup for all the residents here.

"Itadakimasu." They all said in unison.

"How are we still alive?" was Makoto's one simple question.

"Well, it started yesterday in the morning..."

* * *

 **That Night**

Misaki's eyes widen when she just saw Makoto and Touka being brutally knocked out by Shirou. Since Touka recently arrived she was still standing. Her eyes couldn't keep up with Shirou's movements and everything happened very fast. One moment Makoto had the upper hand and now he's down for the count.

Her fears keeping rising up as she just looks at the injuries and bruises on Makoto.

'Oh God the blood!' Misaki cringed and felt cold after she saw the bloody battered body of Makoto.

Without thinking rationally she went to Makoto's unconscious form and she didn't know what to do.

Her spoiled lifestyle made everything too easy for her. But, now she was helpless, powerless and worthless in these situations. She knew out of all the Level 5s she was the weakest even the lowest rank, Gunha surpassed her in a physical sense. She was just an accessory in these fights and can't even fight what she assumes was a mid-tier Saint.

And, she knew Touka couldn't match this monster's strength and speed and she will be just be blitzed. Her right arm won't just cut it with this man's insane feats.

"Stop it!" She pleaded to Shirou.

She went between Shirou and both Touka and Makoto.

Shirou just looked at her.

"Please.."

"Very well, I'll spare the three of you for your transgression. But, you must give us back the Index by tomorrow." Shirou said as he slashed sideways to clean the blood on it and finally sheathing the Nodachi.

"If not, I won't hesitate to kill all of you." Shirou said as he glared at Touka and Misaki.

"What's your name?" Touka asked.

Shirou with his piercing stare looked at Touka then sighed.

"Shirou Kanzaki."

* * *

Touka also mentioned how she met Iris or the Index just the morning before that.

"After what happened today, all of you deserve an explanation for all of this." Index said.

"I'll start with an introduction, I am formally known as Index but please refer to me as Iris. I am associated with the Anglican Church's 0th Parish, Necessarius or the Hidden Witch Hunting Sect of Britain. I only know certain information about the organization, everything is blank."

"Blank?" Touka asked.

"Yes, I have no recollection of who I am. The first memories I had was waking up in Haneda Airport and nothing else. But, I have memories of my purpose as the Index." Iris said.

"I am very sorry that all of you got involved in this mess. I never intended for all of you to be bothered in my behalf." Index said.

"It's not that much of a hassle and I'm more interested in magic, though." Makoto said.

"Well, do you want a short explanation or a long one?" Iris asked.

"The long one so I can have a grasp of all this." Misaki said.

"Very well then."

"Magic is a power that was created when early espers started to appear as early as the 1st Century around and even before that. We call this era the Age of Miracles where some people seemingly will out miracles. Figures like Jesus and Buddha started to appear during this era of history. People tried to replicate these miracles and succeeded in creating these miracles, at the time there were people called Alchemist. They stumble upon magic rituals and the other group into science, thus they separated pursuing two different laws. That's the basic history of magic, any questions?"

"Can I use magic?" Makoto asked.

"No, it would destroy your body as your mind will collapse on itself. I theorized that the Idol Theory of a Magician and the Personal Reality of an Esper will conflict in one's body. I read enough to understand the basic mechanics of an Esper that their source of power is reasoning and proven scientific facts. Whilst, Magic is based on faith and spirituality is therefore irrational under science."

"I see... So what do we do, for now, we can't really beat Kanzaki-san." Touka said.

"They'll arrive this afternoon, huh." Misaki added.

"I just use my trump card as fast as possible." Makoto said.

"Brute force won't work on a Saint, Misaka-san. A Saint's body has near superhuman capabilities and durability." Iris said.

"They kept insisting they were with you, though. Iris do you know why?" Misaki asked.

"I don't remember and I have no recollection of them." Iris said.

* * *

While the three teens were discussing amongst themselves.

Kouta was outside of his house just thinking a thought he couldn't remove.

'That girl's appearance is too uncannily similar to "her". Are they related or perhaps... No, no, no it's not possible it was a long time ago. But, the years add up with the Index's age.' Kouta downed a bottle of cold bourbon and breathed out.

Kouta gulps another drink and spits it out to the air.

But, the dark brown liquor floats softly in the air. Kouta began to write some runes on floating liquor and it began to glow a dim blue.

The floating liquid began to shape like a mirror and an image is slowly being formed.

An image of a blonde woman with extremely long hair like that of Cinderella was showering. Pearly white skin and baby blue eyes complimented her beauty. The woman on the bathtub noticed the water mirror in front of her and saw Kouta through said liquid mirror.

"What made you call me back after all these years, Kou-kun?" Laura smiled warmly at Kouta and her being comfortable with her nakedness.

"Why are your Mages hunting down the Index?"

"The ritual to erase her memories went horribly wrong the John Pen decided warped it's away from London and I smell an interference from a certain beast."

"Is that all?" Kouta glared at her.

"You know it's kind of rude of you call me in my bathing hours and just hound me with questions. Kouta my doors are open just for you. You can come anytime." Laura winked suggestively at the salmon-haired teacher.

"I don't want it."

"Aww, is all our time together mean nothing to you~" She cooed.

Kouta was about to cancel the spell.

"I know why you called Kou-kun." Laura said mockingly.

"You want to know who the Index is. Do you?" A smirk crept up her face as she mockingly looked at the salmon haired teacher.

"I know you'd have suspicions the moment your eyes fell on her. I'll cut to the juicy bits and tell you the truth."

"She's our daughter." Laura grinned a condescending smile at Kouta.

He didn't know what to make of this situation.

"Why?" Kouta simply asked.

"Possession of the Index makes you a formidable force in Magus Society and by freakish luck, she met the requirements to be the Index."

"Even if you were to take her now, she'll always be subservient to mother dearest." Laura said as she flaunted the Index's Collar to Kouta.

"I honestly don't care." Kouta said as he puffs smoke at Laura's general 'direction'.

"Eh?"

"I don't want a connection with that girl and I made it clear the day I left Necessarius that I wanted a quiet life. What a troublesome women you are."

Laura pouted, "You're a hard man to please, huh? I won't hesitate to cut her down if she goes out of line."

Kouta eyed the blonde brit dangerously.

"I prefer you not killing any of those children." Kouta warned.

"Ohh, touched a nerve did I? You've gone too soft where was the man who didn't hesitate to brutally punish young magus for simple mistakes? The man that made the nuns swoon from your dumb handsome face?! The man who took my purity as a nun sullying my fealty to the Almighty? Made me feel pleasures that I never knew existed! Your large hands pinning me down and silencing complaints with your tongue! You're gentle calloused fingers and soft lips upon my skin that made melt like pudding and made me mewl to your whims! Penetrating me with your large throbin- Ahem!" Laura gathered her composure after exposing her more lustful intents.

"Oh, how I missed you it had been too many lonely nights. But, I won't change my mind just because you warned me so." Laura said calmly.

"You know could let the Index stay here in Academy City it seems that old magus has plans."

"Tch, that old geezer could just fuck off! Besides, I have more beautiful hair than him or her. That aside they can't touch the Index without being targeted by the whole Magus Community and the Vatican. Our darling of a daughter is too much of an asset to lose to Academy City."

"I heard that the Roman Catholic Church and the Russian Orthodox Church aren't fond of England holding the Index. I heard they were frequent attempts to kidnap the Index from the whispering of my familiars. And, a certain old magus could help you in ensuring her safety."

"I don't like accepting deals that fuck me over, but I don't mind if it's you. But, I'll consider the offer. The Royal Knights are starting to get on my nerves from their daily complaints of constant attacks from foreign magicians."

But, before Kouta could call off the spell. A loud explosion and a beam of light that caused a sizable hole on Kouta's apartment complex.

"Damned brats." Kouta scoffed.

The Amakusa Saint with the Crimson Witch latched on his back landed in-front of Kouta.

"You see I told you not to trust this beat bastard and those brats!" Stella yelled in Shirou's ear.

"I was bound to honor the wishes Kamijou-san." Shirou said politely.

"You Japanese and your shitty honor!"

"Long time no see, Magnus." Kouta said dryly.

"Oh, it's the deserter no wonder it smells like piss and booze here." Stella cringes upon seeing her former colleague.

"You're Kouta-san I heard a lot from Shisou (Master/Teacher) you're the famed 'Professor' of the London Institute of Magic?"

"Let's forgo the pleasantries, for now we to check for the situation at hand."

Shirou with his inhuman strength bust down the metal door with ease.

Kouta internally cringed upon seeing the metal door the bought with what his measly pay as a public high school teacher could afford. But, he ignored it for now. The children are the first priority for now.

The scene in front of him was her daughter, the Index, and Touka with all her might stopping a red beam of light from the Index.

The beam of pure magic just seemed to intensify with each passing second.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: I am sorry it took so long to update to this thing. Not much happens in this chapter since I am trying wrapped up the Index Arc as fast possible. I am not discontinuing this series. I am back for now. I don't if I can update regularly.**

 **I am currently planning to make some edits to the earlier chapters and changing some scene and fixing some stilted dialogue.**


End file.
